On the Run
by MaydoMia
Summary: Robin Greene and Kimmy Young. They're the country's most wanted. But what happens when they flee the country and are hunted down by the Hetalia Color Police? Various Characters are used! And no, there's not a Prussia/Spain pairing in this...
1. The Blue Police: New York

**A/N- **Herro! Heh, I finally got inspiration to write a Hetalia story c: A few things before you begin. This story is rated T, but I might hop back and forth between the border of T and M. No, not because of the nasty stuff. It is a crime story so there might be some violence that doesn't belong in the T rating.. But I kinda doubt that. I can't write violence XD I'll give warnings when they're needed though just in case. So don't worry ^.^

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Kay I think that's it :3 Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>On the Run<strong>

**Robin Greene's POV**

The lights softly shined over the streets. The old radio hummed a soft classical piece. The people walking by seemed so calm, chatting and minding their own business. I twirled the sucker that I had in my mouth around before chomping down, splitting the cherry flavored sucker in half. I tossed the stick out, watching it get carried around by the wind before landing. I sighed to myself and watched the people yet again. A family or 3 walked right past the jewelry store. Such a sweet sight.

I was lost in thought when a beeping noise caught my attention. I perked up and looked at my watch. "That time already?" I asked myself, a smile involuntarily forming on my lips. A rush of adrenaline ran through my veins as I started up the Corvette. I pressed the button to make the roof retract. I sat back and watched the show.

Three…

Two…

One.

_Crash! Brrrrrrrr! _

An explosion of glass cut through the silence of the city. The alarm from the jewelry store alerted the civilians, causing them to take off like ants. A swift Asian took off full sped and headed straight to the car I was sitting in. I had one hand on the wheel and smirked at the sight. _It never gets old_. I thought to myself.

The Asian ran around to the passenger side of the convertible and leaped over the door, landing right into the seat. "You got it?" I asked her. "Yeah baby! Every last diamond that store owned!" Kimmy announced triumphantly. "That's my Asian!" I celebrated with her, running my fingers through the golden necklaces and other jewelry that filled the bag.

Just when I was enjoying myself, a flash of blue and red in the side view mirror caught my attention. _Crap._

I turned around and sure enough, there were at least 5 police cars coming down the street. "Ugh, just when things were good!" I hissed, obviously flustered. I put the car in drive and skipped the seat belts all together. "Floor it!" Kimmy commanded. "No need to tell me twice." I rammed the gas pedal and the car sped forward, the wind running through our hair.

"Why must the cops always ruin our fun?" I asked. "They're jealous. They never get the chance to be free." Kimmy answered. I laughed and gradually increased my speed. One by one, the police cars chasing us disappeared out of sight- except for one.

"Great, he's tailgating us." I growled. "That's a first."

"Hmm…Hold on Kimmy. This could get dangerous." I warned her. "Alright! You go Robin!"

I increased my speed some more, being careful I don't lose control of the wheel. That would be the end of the both of us if that ever happened. And that wouldn't be fun now would it? The dang police car was still right behind us. I was beginning to get impatient with this one…

"Hang on." I told Kimmy. The first corner that I passed, I made my move. I jerked the steering wheel to the right, holding onto the wheel like it was my life. The Corvette gave out an unhealthy screech but went around he corner in one piece. The police car? Crashed right into a streetlight. Crumpled up like a piece of paper.

"Heh, too easy." I smirked. "Looks like we struck again Robin." Kimmy agreed. "Yep. Let's go home." I reduced my speed to a more manageable pace. The police are gone, so now we finally get to relax…Or at least that's what I thought.

I sped right passed the cars that were actually following the speed limit. I don't even pay attention to those metal signs anymore. That's right. I'm a rebel. We were literally down the street from our apartment when suddenly, "Look out!" My eyes widened at what I saw, and I slammed the breaks. The car barely screeched to a halt in time.

"You see what I see, right?" Kimmy asked me. I gulped and replied. "As much as I hate it. Yep." We stared at the figure right in front of us. Blue tie and a black suit jacket, he looked more like a business man, but with that golden badge on his chest, there was no doubt that he was a policeman.

Straddled over a motorbike he looked right at both of us."Evenings ladies." he greeted us, slightly smirking. I suddenly feel like cursing. But I won't. Not now at least.

He jumped over his bike, kicking the stand down, and proceeded towards us. He walked slowly towards us. He knew we couldn't do anything at that moment. He was having some fun with us. Gah, I hate it when cops do that.

He was right in front of our car. He placed a foot on the hood of our car, leaning forward, resting his head against his knee.

"Robin Greene and Kim Young. How about you two pretty ladies come with me downtown? I know you two have had it hard with the police, but I promise I won't bite." he said winking. Great…It's another one. "Psh, nice try." I told him, placing a hand on the gear shift.

"Hmm?"

I put the car back into drive and slammed the gas pedal. I don't have any sympathy towards the cops. They get in my way and ruin my fun. So why should I care about them? In a split second, he was gone. But he wasn't dead.

In fact, he was behind our car. WTF?

"Haha. Can't get rid of me that easily. I've get reflexes like a cat. Well, maybe not a cat." Of course not. They still get run over… I turned around and shot a glare at him. He was fixing his tie and looked as though he was calling in for backup.

"Fantastic. We come to New York for some more opportunities, and here we are busted by a cop." I groaned. I heard a faint snap in the background. "Out of the car ladies. Hands behind your head or up where I can see them." he demanded. We both groaned in unison and reluctantly pushed the doors opened. Both of my hands were up. Kimmy's were behind her head. "Let's go girls." I felt a slight push on my back, signaling me to walk forward. I rolled my eyes and proceed to the hood of the car. I knew what was coming next. It was the "harmless" pat down and the questions. Let's hope this one isn't a perv.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you…" he told me. Blah blah blah. After saying the all too familiar Miranda Warning to me, he said, "The name's Alfred Jones by the way." What do you want me to say now? Nice to meet you? Haha no. I don't do that. I just kept silence.

Alfred continued to pat me down. I tried to zone out to make it less awkward. I've been arrested way too many times to count, but the pat down still makes me feel so uncomfortable. "Do you have any weapons on you?" he asked. "You're the one patting me down. Go check." I snapped. Alfred stopped right on my sides, clearly waiting for an answer. I sighed. "No."

"Is this your car or is it stolen as well?" he continued to ask. "What do you think? Mine of course. With all that stuff we've stolen, we're practically billionaires." I said, smirking yet again. "Hm, that so?" Alfred mused.

Before I could say anymore, I saw those familiar flashing red and blue lights again. "Ahh, looks like my backup is here." Alfred announced. I groaned. "Oh, don't worry. You'll look good in the uniforms we've got." What I would do to punch him in the face right now…

And right when my fists were balled up, the clicking of the handcuffs sounded. "Ow!" I yelped. "Too tight? Too bad." Jerk…I thought you liked me.

I looked up and Kimmy was already getting her handcuffs on as well. "Let's go Greene." Alfred called, guiding me to the police car that arrive moments ago. He opened it for me and held onto me until I was in the car. He took one last look at me before slamming the car door.

I sighed and watched the other cops force Kimmy in as well. "Isn't this swell?" I asked, my tone soaked with sarcasm. "Shut it Greene. Let's see where that mouth of yours gets you in prison." the cop in the front yelled. I rolled my eyes again and looked out the window. Jones was right outside the window, and he was looking right at me. He gave me a triumphant smile before starting his motorbike. The humming of his bike was audible even in the police car. In one swift movement, he was riding past the car and guiding the police car to the police station.

Downtown, here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>An-** Ta Da! :D Whatcha guys think? Is it worthy to become a series? You like it? Review and PM me if you want. I don't bite ^.^ Oh, and don't have to sign in to leave a review now. I turned that setting on :P Ha! Anyways, See you in the next chapter!


	2. The Blue Police is the Hero

**A/n-** *gasp!* Chapter 2 already? Yeah...I wrote the second this morning XD Haha! So you get two chapters instead of one! :D No warnings in this one :3

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Face the front." I sighed and did as I was told. Well, that's a first. The policeman standing in front of me held up his camera. He aimed before pressing the button, causing a blinding flash.

"Turn to your right." I rolled my eyes out of annoyance and slowly turned. This repeated until I was back facing the front. Gosh, I hate mugshots.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Yep. That's me. Robin Nicole Greene. Inmate number…Ah, who cares about my inmate number? I'm not planing to stay here that long anyways. ***sassy smirk***

"Alright. Follow Officer Jones." the camera cop told me. I dropped the sign that I was holding, making it clatter to the ground. I smirked and walked, leaving the mess I made behind for the police. I walked towards the door, my smirk fading once I saw his face. Ugh, Jones…

"Let's go." Alfred told me, placing his hand on my back. It was as though my smirk was transferred onto his face. He thought he was the winner huh? Ha, fat chance. I don't lose. I win, cheating or no cheating.

I felt that familiar push again, guiding me to a smaller room. "I'm not stupid you know. You don't have to guide me everywhere." I told him. "True, but you're unpredictable." he replied. I've only known him for a few hours, but he knows me so well already.

Alfred led me into a room, and on the table was an ink pad with a sheet of paper next to it. "You know the drill. Press, don't' roll your thumb." he reminded me. I shot him a slight glare as he removed the lid from the ink pad.

After the messy business with the fingerprints, Alfred went behind me and put the handcuffs back on. "Really?" I asked. "Yes,really. You're in my turf now. Get used to it." I sucked on my teeth, making that familiar annoyed sound teenagers made so often. I just heard a chuckle from behind. "C'mon." Alfred grabbed me by the elbows and, yet again, lead me into a different room. This time, to a large room that contained, what else? A jail cell. Oh don't I feel at home…

Alfred pushed me inside the room, holding my arm as he got out the keys. Kimmy was already in the cell. How does she always get finished before I do? Hm…

The rattling of keys caught her attention. She looked up and acknowledged my presents. "What now?" she mouthed. I stuck out one finger from behind me back, telling her "Wait a minute." She nodded as Alfred slid the cell open. "Get in." he commanded. "What? All of a sudden you're not nice to me anymore?" I teased.

He scoffed. "Sorry. Once you're here, you're just another criminal." he told me. "A pretty one." I added, stepping inside the cell. "Can't argue with that. Now why don't you two ladies get comfortable? It's gonna be a long night." he said, sliding the cell door shut and locking it up. I heard Kimmy sigh as Alfred exited the room. "What now?" she asked.

I waited until Alfred was completely out of the room. "Okay. I have a plan,but you can't hold back." I told her. "When do I ever hold back? What is it?" she asked. "We need to get Jones over here somehow, just close enough to take his keys." I told her. "Nice. We're gonna pickpocket a cop." Kimmy commented. "Yeah."

"But what do we do after?" she asked. "You in the mood for a fist fight? That's all I got right now." I told her. "Sure. These guys are ticking me off anyways." I smiled. "Good. Then Operation On the Run will commence." I said, smiling. "On the Run? I know we've been running from the law for years now, but I'm getting the feeling you're taking this further Robin." Kimmy accused. I snickered.

"Yes, Kimmy, I am. We've been on the run, but only in the US. How do you feel about going to Japan?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. "You mean sneak out the country? We'll be fugitives!_ International_ fugitives! The _World's Most Wanted!" _I smirked. "Yes we will. Let's see how the world can handle us." I said. Kimmy mused over what I just said. "I like your thinking. But…" she started.

"But what?" I asked. "But what if we get caught?" My smirk faded and a rush of "What If's" ran through me. I shook them off. "We won't get caught. We've been wanted for years now. If we were going to get caught, we would of gotten caught by now. Not including this." I told her, eyeing the door.

"I guess." Kimmy agreed, looking at the door as well. Well look who decided to come back. "Mkay ladies. You both have the right to let your families get notified about your arrest. Now if I could just have a phone number-"

"I live alone." I interrupted him. "Excuse me?" Alfred questioned. He was sitting in a chair right in front of out cell. "I don't keep track of my parents anymore. They probably forgot they even had a daughter. You know, having a daughter as a criminal isn't exactly something you'd be proud of." I told him. "I never would of guessed." he said, sarcasm clearly showing.

"Kimmy's my only family now." I said. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess I could skip this step. What about you? You alone as well?" Kimmy scoffed.

"I'm Asian. Of course I'm alone. What Asian family wants dishonor brought to their family? Especially by their own daughter. I'm with Robin on this one." Alfred looked at her with his animated blue eyes. "Well, it looks as though you two ladies save yourself some time." he said, getting up. He turned to head out of the room. "Wait!" I called. Alfred abruptly stopped and turned back around. "Hmm?"

"I need to pee." I announced bluntly. Alfred unenthusiastically half smiled. "There's a bathroom in the corner." he said, pointing to a dark figure in the far corner. I knew he used the term "bathroom" loosely. "Psh, I'm not going there. What happen to our right to privacy?" I asked.

"You lose it once you're in jail." Alfred replied, getting ready to turn back around. "Can't I just use the restroom down the hall? Please? I am a lady you know." Alfred stopped once I said the word "lady". He looked at me with his vividly colored eyes. He smirked before saying, "Fine. Just because you're a lady."

Alfred approached our cell and removed a ring of keys from his belt loop. I noticed that he had another set of keys. _Must be his car keys,_ I thought. _Maybe I should aim for those_. Alfred stuck the key into the lock, twisted it, and then slid the cell open yet again. "Alright. Make it quick." he told me. "Yes sir." I said, obviously not meaning it. I escaped down the hall and made a right. The sign for the restroom was right there. I shoved the door open and stepped inside. Huh, for a workplace full of guys, this restroom is surprisingly clean. Of course I didn't need to go though.

I walked up to the mirror and glanced at my hair. Ugh, being on the run really does take a toll on your hygiene. Remind me to pack extra personal stuff later mkay? I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and made sure my bangs were out of my eyes. Fist fighting with my hair up would probably give me a better shot at winning. I will cheat if I have to though.

I rinsed my hands with some water and patted them dry with my jeans. I stalked out of the bathroom and returned to the room containing my cell. I could feel my heart pound. Let's do this.

I entered the room and sure enough, Alfred was standing by the cell door waiting. He had it slid open already. "C'mon." he motioned. I pursed my lips to show annoyance and walked forward. Then something caught my eye. There was a cord running across the room. Hm…I think I just thought up of a way to get those keys. I walked forward and timed my steps. Alfred moved over to the side to allow me to walk into my cell. Right before I was about to get in though, I purposely let myself trip over the cable. I fell forward, pulling Jones down with me. We both crashed down to the ground with a "Thud!" and the lamp that the cord was connected to also crashed down. Dang, that was a harder fall than I thought.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, my voice higher and lighter than usually. It's the voice I use when I want to sound like an actually lady. Cuz I mean c'mon, what prissy princess is going to rob a bank? Exactly my point.

"Ah, that's alright. It happens here and there. I've been telling Officer Niles to fix that." he replied. "Oh? Well I don't blame you." I said, looking at him. My hand was right at his side. I just needed to get the keys. So close…

"Ha, yeah." I slowly unclipped the keys from his belt. I was trying to move slow so that his keys don't rattle and ruin my plan. Almost . Steady. Yes! "Kimmy!" I yelled. Kimmy perked up and had a devious smirk on her face. "Catch!' I tossed her the keys, and she caught them effortlessly. "Make a break for it!" she called back, talking to both me and herself. Kimmy managed to jump over Alfred and I. I pushed myself off Alfred and followed her out, but before I could even make it to the door, I felt a strong tug on my leg, causing me to jerk forward. "Not so fast." Alfred said. His voice was serious, more serious than it had been all night. "I'm the hero around here." he said, looking directly into my eyes. "Yeah? Well I'm a villain."

I jerked my leg hard enough so that it would break out of his grip. I dashed out of the cell room and out to the area where all the other cops were. Not surprisingly, Kimmy was already in the center of the room, fighting off a giant group of cops.

"Why. Do. They. Always. Aim. At. Me!" Kimmy exclaimed, kicking, punching, and flipping whatever cop comes at her. I shook my head and admired her. All those fighting lessons from when we were little really paid off. I looked behind me and saw Jones running towards me. Crap!

I ran into the middle of the commotion and assisted Kimmy in her fight. Did I ever tell you how much fun it is to fight cops? It just makes me feel so powerful. Especially when I win. Which I did of course. Er, _we_ did. Can't forget about Kimmy.

All around the room, grown men were groaning in pain. Papers were flying everywhere and things were just a mess. Kimmy and I looked pretty well. Can't say the same for Jones though. I think I broke his ribs…I'm hoping I didn't. Now I'm going to be charged with assault of a cop. Oh well!

"Later Jones! Thanks for the keys!' I said, dangling the car keys in front of his face. Alfred shot me a glare but didn't say anything. "C'mon Robin. Let's go before they call for more backup." Kimmy said. "Or worse, the FBI." Oh yeah…That would be bad.

"Bye boys!" I called out, laughing. Kimmy and I ran out to the parking lot. Alfred's keys had a remote on it. All we have to do it press the button and find which car is blinking. Piece of cake. Kimmy pressed the keys repeatedly, and I kept my eyes open. "There!" I yelled. A black car was blinking and as we walked forward, the sound of the doors unlocking and locking was audible. I whistled. "Whew…That is one nice looking car. Kimmy, you aren't against grand theft auto right?" I asked her. "Not at all. We've done it a million times before." she reminded, opening the passenger side door. She slid the keys over to the drivers side, and soon enough, we got that puppy up an running.

"Let's go home. We need to pack." I said. Kimmy agreed. I looked back at the police station through the rear view mirror.

Goodbye Prison. Hello Freedom!

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Chapter two! Yeah, the fight scene wasn't full of action like I imagined. Maybe later in the series I'll get into the mood :) Hope ou enjoyed Chapter 2! Review please :3 Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Day 1: Escaping New York

**A/N- **3 chapters! Haha this is getting good ^.^ Alright! So...I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but that's okay :3 Spread the word about the Color Police coming to Fanfiction though! There are only like...5 stories that involve them. Or at least I've found 5 stories. So spread the news about the Color Police! :D

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoys! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Kimmy Young's POV**

"Ha, look at that Kimmy. A full tank of gas. Jones was being generous." Robin teased. After fighting with all of those cops, all I could really do was chuckle a bit and stare out the window. If only Robin came a bit sooner…Man, I'm tired.

"What now Robin?" I asked. "I guess all we can do now is go home and pack up. We better do it fast though. I have a feeling Jones is gonna send in some more of his friends." she said, slightly annoyed.

"He liked you. He'll probably go easy." I kidded. "Hush. He's just like all the other cops we've ran into. Except for that one guy in Philly. _He_ was scary." I shuddered at the memory. Boy, was he scary.

Robin increased the speed when a stoplight turned yellow. We were back where we were before this whole fiasco: down the street from our apartment.

Fortunately for us, there weren't any obstacles this time. Robin pulled up into a parking space and turned off the engine. "Let's go." she said, opening the door on the driver's side. I followed her lead and opened my door. I trailed behind her as she unlocked the door to our apartment.

Ahh, our home. The homes of two outlaws. A home filled with stolen jewelry, cash, and all sorts of merchandise. The funny part? They have never been able to find it. How lame is that? Hah, and they call themselves the heroes…

Robin locked up after I stepped inside. Oh, all I just wanna do is curl up and go to sleep! Jail is such a stressful place to be in. Especially when you're trying to break out of it.

"Alright, what can we leave?" Robin asked. I scanned the room. "We can leave some of the jewelry. They're worth a fortune, but they're kind of ugly." I told her. "True. I do want to keep that pendant though. One of my favorites…" Robin rambled about her favorite stolen items for a bit before actually grabbing a duffle bag to pack.

I saw her go straight to the bathroom. Good. We are going to need a lot of deodorant. What? We're _on the run! _ Of course we're going to need it. Plus, who knows how long we're going to be in hiding -.- Nasty…

"Okay, do you think 5 deodorant sticks is enough?" Robin asked from the bathroom. "Yeah. They have deodorant in Japan, Rob." I pointed out. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can buy it. That's like walking into a trap." she noted, sticking all of our personal hygiene stuff in her bag.

"Hey, don't forget about-"

"Yeah, yeah. Girly items are at the bottom. Don't worry."

I snickered. Heh, girly items. Robin's creative way of describing a girl's personal stuff. Oh, Robin..

I returned to my packing. Okay, well all of my light clothing items and good jeans are packed. I have some of my own personal things. Hmm…I feel like I'm missing something. What is it? Oh!

I went into the bathroom and pulled out a drawer full of our beauty supplies. A pack of bobby pins. One of my best friends. Why? Uh, picking locks duh. That's right, I'm a crook. Get used to it.

"Nice call. That old one is starting to bend." Robin commented. "It's suppose to bend."

"Yeah, but not like that." Robin said, recreating the bend with her arms. Yeah, I should probably throw that one out now that I think about it...

After about a rushed half an hour, we had everything that we needed. Or mostly everything. We're on a tight shift here. We can't get everything…

After stuffing all of our important belongings into 4 duffel bags, we were ready to go.

"Awoh, don't you think it's a waste? Leaving all of our valuables here alone?" I asked, suddenly looking back at our apartment.

"I know. But, there has to be sacrifices right?" Robin said. I shrugged. "Yeah…Well, I hope the manager likes them." I added. "Haha! I want to see his face when the cops knock on his door. 'Excuse me sir, there have been reports of suspicion actions here.' Haha!" Robin mocked, imitating the deep voice of a man.

"Oh, the trouble we cause." I sighed. So much fun. But so many risks…

"Alright. Is that it?" Robin asked. "Should be. Eh, we can buy what we're missing along the way." I told her. "Right." Robin replied, shutting the trunk.

After we loaded up Alfred's car that he oh- so generously allowed us to take, Robin took her position in the driver's seat and me in the passenger. "Alright, ready for a road trip?" Robin asked, a smile on her face, starting the engine again. I stared at her.

"Road trip? Explain." I demanded. "We're going to L.A. Then we'll try to find a nice pilot who will be willing to fly us out to Japan." Robin explained, backing out of the parking space.

"Great… A week stuck in a car with you." I groaned. "What's that suppose to mean? You love me!"

"Yeah, but not your road rage. Besides, how are we going to pull off a road trip with the police, the F.B.I, and possible the government watching us?" I asked.

"Easy. This isn't our car remember? It's Jones. So the license plate could be our cover up for a while."

"And our breaks? You know, bathroom, gas refill, food?"

"We'll get all of those at small rest stops. You know? The more rural places? Not everyone knows we're wanted Kimmy." Robin reminded me. "Yeah, like 20 percent of the nation."

"And it's that 20 percent we're going to find!" Robin exclaimed. "See? I've got everything planned out." Robin said, obviously proud of herself.

I chuckled. "Fine. But if we get caught, it's all you're fault."

"We're not gonna get caught. So stop being worrywart. and enjoy the ride. And my road rage. You know it's funny."

I laughed. "Yeah…I can't argue there. You have one dirty mouth though. Dang!"

"Ahh, the wonders of being raised in a verbally expressive family." I giggled at her response, then returned my gaze out the window.

Robin made a turn and, passed a familiar looking car on the way. "Aww…My baby. Too bad we can't drive her anymore." Robin pouted, looking at the Corvette pulled over on the side of the street. "Yeah…Sigh, it was a nice car though." Robin nodded. "She was. Ah, good times. Welp! At least Alfred's car isn't too bad. I wonder how many gas milage this thing has." Robin asked, talking to herself.

I sighed and got comfortable in the passenger seat. "Wake me up when you hit a rest stop. I'll drive then." I told her. "Will do! Night Asian." Robin dismissed. I yawned and closed my eyes. Consider this Day 1 of our plan. Who knows how long this adventure can last?

**Robin's POV**

Kimmy fell asleep not too long after we left our apartment. *sigh* Day 1. Let's see how long we can escape the law, shall we? This is gonna be interesting…

The highways were empty. Only a few cars shared the lanes with me. Well, that's not a surprise considering the fact that it was about 3 in the morning. Jones sure made my night more chaotic. Oh, living a life of crime. It never ceases to surprise you.

I knew my way to L.A pretty well. The familiar landmarks passed by as I drove on the wide open roads. The sights were still fresh in my memory. Heck, we've only been in New York for a couple of weeks. We usually stay in a city for a month or two before we have to make a getaway. I guess Jones knew we were coming or something…Psh, stupid Jones.

Anywho, like I was saying before, I knew my way around the country. Me and Kimmy have been everywhere. From Seattle to Philly, we've seen it all. And we've been through it all. Every kind of arrest you can think of, we've been there done that. It's like the law can't think up of a new way to catch us. But that's fine by me!

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes on the road, but my head was zooming with thoughts. Kimmy doesn't know this, but I'm pretty organized. Kinda hard to believe though, considering the fact that my room is always messy. And when I mean messy, I mean to the point where you can't even see the floor anymore. But that's only when I know we're safe. At times like this, I plan out as much as possible in my head. That's why I always tell Kimmy that I've planned out everything. I always do.<p>

The empty roads made it easier for me to think. I didn't have to worry about ramming into another car. The vehicle kept on moving forward at a steady pace while I thought about how we were going to get to L.A fast. Hm…At the rate I'm driving, we should be there in about 2 or 3 days. If we drive non- stop, 3 days should be enough, but if the police finds out that we're making a road trip, then we're going to have to make some detours. And as much as I hate it, that might actually happen. Ugh, this is going to be a long week =.=

After a while of thinking, I was satisfied with what I had planned out. Since the roads are practically abandoned, I can break the speed limit and push Jones' car to the limit. I seriously want to get out of here as soon as possible. Okay, so after we get out of New York, I'll make a pit stop and check to see if the gas is okay and all that stuff. I'll switch positions with Kimmy and we'll continue the trip. That'll repeat a couple of times as we passed through different states.

Once we finally get to L.A, we'll look for some kind of plane. A cargo plane will even do. The smaller the plane, the better chance we won't get discovered. And a huge public airport sure isn't going to do. I'm not going to get patted down by airport security. Hell, I already get patted down by normal cops. Nope! No airport security for me! So yeah, a small cargo plane or some other private plane will do. How are we going to convince the pilot to let us hide on his/her plane? Easy. We can bribe them or something. If that doesn't work, then we can sneak aboard or something and be stowaways. No one checks their cargo. They just load it up then fly to wherever they're going. They're never know :P

Hmm…That sounds like a pretty decent plan to me. Hopefully it works though… Oh, I seriously hope this plan works.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Chapter 3 DONE! :D Hope you guys liked it ^.^ Chapter 4 might take a while, depending on how I can handle school and everything. Anyways, Review and PM me :) Spread the word too guys! Thanks for reading!


	4. Cargo Planes and Duck Farms

**A/N**- Chapter 4! Oh, I wanted to write so badly this week. I had a lot of stuff though so I couldn't. Here's chapter 4 though, so your wait is OVER! Oh yeah, about this chapter. It doesn't make sense I know. With the ducks and everything? Yeah I know it doesn't make sense. But I was having fun :P So just try to live with the ducks kay? LOL

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Okay, I think we lost them." Kimmy told me. "Good! One of them was getting violent." I said back. Okay, well we've made it to Los Angeles, but um, we kind of went through a bad neighborhood. Yeah, L.A has those kind of cities too. We've encountered some pretty weird people on this trip actually ._. At least the police don't know where we are.

"Alright! So where should we go now?" Kimmy asked me, spinning the steering wheel as she made a left turn. "To find a plane. Not sure how that's gonna work though." I told her. Well we can't just go to an airport. 1) This are public planes. That's not gonna help us. 2) There are security guards everywhere! Hecks no, I'm not gonna go there. So now, we're just going to search on my phone and find a possible cargo plane lot or whatever you call those places.

"What do I even type in?" I asked Kimmy. "I dunno. You're the one with the plan. I guess cargo plane? Freight plane? Plane parking lot?" she suggested. "Plane parking lot? Really? That's the best you can think of?'" I mocked. "Shut up! You asked! I'm just driving." Kimmy retorted. I snickered to myself and type in a few keywords into the search engine. "What do you know? Plane parking lot actually had some results."

"Oh hush. Of course it would. It has the words 'parking lot' in it doesn't it?" Kimmy said. I scrolled around and finally found one around where we were. "Hmm…There's a plane lot about 45 minute from here. You alright with driving?" I asked her. "I guess. If you're confident your crazy plan is going to work, then let's go." Kimmy stopped at the red light while I handed my phone to her. She scanned the directions quickly and handed it back. "That's not so bad." she replied, stepping on the gas pedal.

"Cool. We don't really have that much luggage. The pilot shouldn't mind." I noted. "What if he does?" Kimmy asked. "We have some valuables on us. Stolen or not, a valuable necklace or ring is a pretty good bribe." I told her. "Cool. Alright where next?"

"Make a right on the next light." I told her. I looked out the window as Kimmy continued to drive. The glitz and glamor of L.A made me smile, but as we continued driving, the scenery switched from urbanized city to a more calm environment. Houses were smaller and there were only a few cars on the street. I guess we're in the middle of a housing area. As Kimmy continued to drive, the houses seemed more spread out, and soon, the houses just disappeared.

"You sure I'm going the right way?" Kimmy asked, skeptical. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Maybe there' s a company out in the country or something. A plane can't take off just anywhere."

Forty- five minutes later, we weren't even on a highway anymore. We were like on an old path from who knows how long. It's probably been abandoned for who knows how long too. I could tell Kimmy was getting a bit restless not seeing any houses or other people for a long time. "Calm down. We're going the right way. Promise. It should be around here somewhere." I told her. My phone said it would be on the right. I don't see anything yet.

"You've said that ten times already, Robin." Kimmy pointed out. "True, but I actually mean it this time. The other nine times were only because this car was getting too quiet. Plus, you look like you're about to swerve and hit a tree out of frustration."

"…"

"Kidding…Gosh, I'm trying to break the ice here! Geez…" I returned my gaze out the window, searching for the plane lot. Then, a fence surrounding what looked like a small company caught my attention. "There!" I pointed out my window. Kimmy slowed down and merged over. "What's the company for anyway?" she asked. "I dunno. Fruit? I can't see the sign." I said. What? Cargo planes can carry fruit. And besides, if we're on the plane for a long time we can just mooch off of the merchandise.

Kimmy parked Alfred's car in front of the wide metal gate. We both filed out of the car and unloaded our belongings. I looked up at the huge sign hanging above the gate. "Welcome to the Gunter Family's Duck Farm!"

…What? Why does a duck farm have a- You know what? It's America. I'm not even gonna ask.

"So, we're going to be riding a plane…Filled with ducks?" Kimmy asked, looking up at the sign as well. "I guess so. Hehe, ducks. I like ducks! This should be fun! Let's go in and ask them." I took the lead and entered the metal gate. the little building was simple. The land around the place was sort of dry and cracked, but it didn't look too bad. A man was standing in the doorway of the building, talking to a woman. I'm assuming that's his wife. They didn't look that much older than us. Ha, this might be pretty easy.

He seemed to notice that we were there because he looked up as soon as we were halfway to the door. He wrapped up his discussion with his wife and then she left while he headed forward towards us. "Hey there. Welcome to the Gunter Duck Farm. How can I help you two?" he asked politely. "Hi! Um, we're just exploring a bit and thought we'd stop by. This place is a pretty cool." I admired, trying to strike up a conversation with him.

"Well thank you." he thanked. "No problem. Quick question though, um…?"

"Matt." he replied. I nodded. "Why does a duck farm need a cargo plane?" I asked, waiting for his answer. "Well, we actually make deliveries. It's odd I know. I used to be a pilot though. That's the plane my instructor gave me when I got my pilot license." He pointed to the plane in the back of the farm. "He retired so he thought the plane could help me in my business." he answered with a smile.

"Interesting story. Why did you take up a job involving ducks though?" Kimmy asked. "It wasn't a first choice honestly, but I like it. Business in the city wasn't really cut out for me, so now Im working out in the country raising ducks. It's a pretty decent job actually." Matt answered. "Nice. So um, where do you exactly travel?" I asked.

"All over. It's amazing how fast people learned about us. Well, it's just the small counties and cities, but we still get orders." he replied, smiling. "People order ducks?"

"Not exactly. We help out other duck farms. We're the largest actually. I travel from city to city and drop off some ducks. It's lame, but I like it!" This is such an interesting conversation. It doesn't even make sense.

"What cities do you go to?" Kimmy asked. "A lot of U.S cities mainly. I don't think the ducks would like a 14 hour flight to China honestly." he chuckled. Aww…

"Oh…" I said. Matt must of detected the tone of disappointment in my voice. "Why do you ask?" Kimmy and I exchanged a look. "Well um, we were kind of wondering if you could take us somewhere with your plane." Matt looked down and examined our bags on the ground. "Ahh I see. Where are you two planning on going?" he asked. "Japan."Kimmy replied.

"Japan huh?" Matt let out a long whistle. "That's a pretty long way. Hmm…Alright! I'll take your bags and you two girls can just-" I cut him off. "Wait, you're actually going to fly us to Japan?" Matt had a grin on his face. "Sure, why not? I know my way around the world. I'm kind of bound to the U.S right now. Maybe I can even advertise a bit while I'm taking you girls. You know, to the closer countries." Wow…That was WAY too easy. Kimmy and I ran ahead of Matt towards the plane. We opened the heavy metal door and threw our bags in. We helped each other up into the plane. We were both surprised when we both got into the plane.

"You see the duck right?" I asked. Kimmy nodded. A large white duck was waddling around the plane, pecking at the floor and waddling some more. We both stared in amazement. It's so cute!

"Oh Maddie! There you are! How did you get out?" Matt called from behind us. He scooped the duck up with ease and put her back into a cage on the plane. That's when I noticed that it wasn't just one duck. It was at least a dozen of them! What the-?

"Sorry about that. Maddie's a rambunctious little duck. Alright, you two done with the luggage and everything?" Matt asked. We both nodded in unison. "Alright. Let me tell Jane and then we'll be off." Matt jumped off the plane and landed on the dry ground. He ran off to the building that his wife was standing near.

"We're finally getting out of here Kimmy." I sighed. "Yeah. That was a bit too easy though."

"It was. But Matt seems like a reliable guy." I said, fluffing one of my bags up so that I could lay down on it. Kimmy sat next to me hugging her knees and waited for Matt to return. A few minutes later, Matt returned with a some paper bags and blankets. "Sorry it took so long. Had to get some supplies." he said, handing us each a paper bag and a blanket. The paper bag felt really heavy for it's size. Yay! Matt's wife was being generous when she was packing lunch! Aww, that's sweet.

Matt dropped off the rest of his things and made his way to the cockpit of the plane. Kimmy and I were rummaging through the small paper bag. A sandwich, a bottle of water, a warm cookie, and silverware made up it's contents. We weren't paying attention to what Matt was doing until we felt a sudden jerk and a slight rush in our heads. I looked out the window and the scenery started to move. Matt must be driving the plane out. I watched as we drove farther away from the small duck farm. To my amazement, I saw an actual runway in the back of the business. Really? And actual runway? Oh dang, this guy was serious about delivering stuff ._.

"Hang on girls." Matt warned from the cockpit. Kimmy and I held onto the nearest object that could prevent us from flying forward or backwards. Yeah, we were just kind of sitting on the ground. There weren't any seats or anything. Matt made one last lap around his business before heading straight onto the runway. He stopped suddenly, but then started to move forward. I could feel a rush soon after.

Matt picked up the speed on the long runway, and in a few moments, we were off! The blood rushed to my head, making me a bit lightheaded. The plane was in the air, and after a few bumpy minutes, Matt managed to smooth out the turbulence. "Sorry about that. I'm a bit shaky. Heh. Enjoy your flight on Gunter's Airline!" Matt played. Kimmy and I giggled at his little joke.

We got a plane, and we have a nice pilot. This was way too easy. Japan, here we come!

**Kimmy's POV**

"You said you were going to take us to Japan." I reminded Matt, noticing that his GPS was set for Indiana. "I am. But you see all of these ducks? I'm pretty sure you don't want to fly with them for 14 hours. I'm doing you girls a favor." I stayed a bit longer at Matt's side before getting up from the passenger seat and returning to the back. Robin was sprawled out on the ground, her bag supporting her head. It was obvious that she was tired. "You can take a nap if you want." I told her, resting my head on my knees. "I'm so tempted to. But somehow my body's tired but my mind isn't." she replied. "Then tell it to shut up." I said, stretching. I pulled my bag closer to me and I laid down next to Robin.

"You took like 5 naps on the way over here. You aren't the one lacking sleep." Robin pointed out. "Hey, just because you wake up from a nap doesn't mean you aren't still tried. Shoot, when I wake up, I still want to go back to sleep." I shot back, rolling over. I stared up at the ceiling of the plane. I counted the bolts that held the plane together and yawned again. I rolled over on my tummy and stared at the floor, my thought roaming.

What are we going to do after we get to Japan? Where are we going to stay? Do they know that America's Most Wanted are about to come to their country? I was getting restless as each new thought entered my brain. I groaned and placed my arm over my eyes. I was slowly falling into a deep sleep as I thought. Maybe I should go to sleep. The time difference is going to mess me up anyways. Beside, I've had a long week. Getting arrested in New York has really made a huge impact in our status. We can't even go near New York state without some random pedestrian pointing us out.

I looked over at Robin who had already fallen asleep. She's thought up everything…

Robin honestly didn't look like the type to plan, but I have to give it to her. She has gotten us through Operation On the Run pretty far. We already have a plane and everything. We just have to settle down in Japan. I guess we'll think of what to do next afterwards. I smiled at Robin's cleverness.

I didn't know what time it was, but I saw an orange glow outside the window and assumed that it was the sun setting. So that should be about what? Six or seven o'clock Pacific time? Yeah, time zones really mess me up.

Well, since we're going to Indiana, I guess we're going to be in the air for more than 14 hours now. *sigh* Welp! I'm gonna catch up on my sleep. Night!

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** To Japan Kimmy and Robin shall go! :D Well, I guess that's it :) I'll try to update as soon as possible. Review and PM! Thank for reading! Until next time :)


	5. Day 3: Chatting with Matt the Canadian

**A/N-** I have gotten to many story alerts for this story :'D I'm so happy! I'm glad you guys think it's interesting/good! I was really hoping one of those emails would be a review though D: As you can see, this story doesn't have ANY reviews yet. I don't wanna get all pushy, but can anyone please review? I would LOVE that!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Hope you guys like Chapter 5!

**P.S- Can you guess guess who Matt's suppose to be? ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

"Mmm….You got us lost didn't you Matt?" I asked him, looking at the GPS. "Psh, of course not." he replied, a slight accent slipping out. An accent?

"Matt where are you from?" I asked him, curious now. "Oh, you noticed? Well, I guess I can't hide it forever. Haha, I'm from Canada. I'm just spending some time in America for work. Jane's from Canada too. Both of us moved here for jobs and stuff." he explained. Aww…

"You met her while looking for work?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yep! Ah, I'm so lucky too. I was getting tired of not getting noticed by the pretty girls. Jane's the best too." he said.

I smiled and looked back at the GPS. "You still got us lost didn't you?" I repeated. I heard him sigh. "Okay fine. I might of made wrong turn. Don't worry though. We're still in America…I think." he added. "You think?"

"I'm kidding! I know where we are. Besides, if we weren't in America, we would be in Canada. I know my way around there too." he assured. "Mhm…"

Okay, so we've been on this trip for a while. It's about Day 3 of Operation On the Run, and we've finally dropped off those ducks! Ugh, those birds kept me up all night. My nap was fine, but when I wanted to actually sleep, they made so many random quacks. -.- I'm glad they're gone. Robin might of been sad though. Then again, she was asleep when Matt dropped them off. Actually, Robin's been knocked out of this entire ride. That's kind of normal, so I'll just let her sleep. That's why I've been talking with Matt.

"So,where are we now?" I asked him. "Over Nebraska." he replied. I looked outside the window. It was dark outside so I couldn't really see much. I saw little dark squares and bushy little trees, but other than that, I couldn't pick out anything else. I sat back and sighed. "We still have a long time to go. Why don't you go back to sleep. That's all you can really do." Matt suggested. "I've already fallen asleep like fifteen times. I'm tired of sleeping now."

"Ha, isn't that a contradiction. We can chat if you want. It gets pretty lonely in the cockpit. You can't really discuss much with a duck." Matt said. I giggled. "Okay then. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm kind of curious. Why do you girls need to go to Japan on a cargo plane? Why not a commercial flight? That would of been more convenient." he pointed out. Yeah, if we weren't America's Most Wanted…

"Well, we're kind of on a tight budget. Besides, Robin's an adventurous type of person and thought that a trip to Japan on a cargo plane would be cool. That's not weird right?" I asked, hoping my lie wasn't that big of a stretch. "No, it's weird. But I don't mind. Honestly, traveling alone with a bunch of ducks make me feel kind of lame. But you two girls actually want me to fly you to Japan. So I feel special. I finally have someone to talk to while I'm piloting the plane." Matt said, smiling.

"Why doesn't your wife go?" I asked him. "Well someone has to watch the farm and the other ducks." I nodded. "Ahh…Right!" Matt chuckled. "It's a shame though. I really want her to go on trips with me, but we both know she can't just leave the farm. We don't have anyone else to watch it for us, so it's Jane's job." I listened to his talk about his wife for a few minutes. Aww…I feel kinda bad talking this guy into flying us for 14 hours to Japan. He has a wife and she's probably lonely by now. Awoh…

"It's okay though. Jane's used to it. She knows I'm going to come back, so she just occupies herself while I'm gone. You listening?" Matt turned his head towards me. I snapped out of my thinking. "Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry, I was just um, thinking about lunch." I lied.

'Oh. Well Jane did pack all of us a sack lunch. Why don't you get it?" I nodded and got up from the seat. I walked to the back of the plane. Robin was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Hey sleepy head, how you feeling?" I asked. "Pretty good. What happened to all the ducks?" she asked, looking around. "Oh, we already dropped them off while you were sleeping." I answered. "Awww…I didn't get to say goodbye! Pooh…"

I laughed at her response as I grabbed my paper bag. I turned to head back to the cockpit with Matt when I noticed Robin's expression. It was the "Pwease?" face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her sack lunch as well."Yay! Thank you!" she thanks, digging through the bag.

I continued back to the cockpit. Matt looked straight ahead as I plopped down in the seat next to him. I took the sandwich out and carefully unwrapped it. A few crumbs fell onto the seat. I quickly brushed them away before Matt noticed. I bit into my sandwich. Woah, this a good sandwich! I looked over at Matt. He was still looking forward. "Want a bite?" I offered. He turned his head slightly and shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe in a little while." he replied. I shrugged and chowed down on my small lunch.

About halfway through my sandwich, Robin came busting into the cockpit.

"I'm bored." she announced bluntly. "What do you want me to do about it?" I asked, breaking a part of my cookie off. "Entertain me." she pouted. "Why don't you go eat your lunch?" Matt suggested. "I already finished it." she replied. I looked down at my lunch. I still had my cookie and half a sandwich. How the heck-?

"Woah already?" Matt asked in awe. "Yeah. I'm a fast eater. Kimmy, entertain me." Robin whined. "I'm eating. Go mess with the stuff in the back or something." I suggested. "I don't mind. Go ahead." Matt said. Robin pouted again and made her way out.

"She's interesting." Matt mused. I chuckled. "She sure is." I agreed, taking a bit out of my sandwich. "Hm…Thats odd." I stopped chewing. "What?" I mumbled. "The GPS says that we're in Oklahoma. We should be in Colorado or somewhere East, not South." I nearly choked on my sandwich. "What? You mean we've been heading in the wrong direction?" I asked, a sinking feeling slowly hitting me. "I guess so. It's either that, or the GPS broke. Hang on a minute."

Matt pressed some buttons. I waiting anxiously. I seriously hope we can get to Japan in one piece. I can't stay on this plane forever!

After a while, Matt had a satisfied look on his face. "There we go! Haha, it was set for Texas. Must of been from my last route. Okay, we're back on course for Japan!" he announce proudly.

"WooHoo~!" I heard in the background. "Shush Robin!" I yelled back jokingly. I could tell Robin was sticking her tongue out at me. Matt chuckled and continued to steer the plane. After a while though, Matt pressed some buttons and let go of the steering wheel. "Auto Pilot." he responded, noticing my freaked out look. I sighed a breath of relief and continued finishing my lunch. While Matt was barely starting his, I was already done with mine. I goes I can just curl up in the seat and enjoy the view while Matt's eating.

"This is my favorite part of the trip." Matt told me. "Looking out into the skies without having to worry about steering. It's only for about 30 minutes, but it's worth it." I smiled at his comment. It's true. Staring out into the skies is a gorgeous sight. Too bad I have to enjoy this while stressing about being arrested again. Meh, I'm in the air. What are they gonna do? Send down a fighter plane? Bwahaha!

…OkayI take that back. I don't wanna jinx it.

"Kimmy, I wanna ride in the front now." I heard Robin whine from behind me. Oh Robin…So childish, yet so clever at the same time. I savored my last few minutes in the front seat before getting up. Robin waited until I was out of the cockpit area before taking my seat next to Matt. Well that was relaxing while it lasted.

*sigh* Well I'm gonna go take another nap then. Later…

**Robin's POV**

"Do you want your grapes?" I asked Matt, eyeing his crisp green grapes. He stopped chewing for a minute and took a look at the bag full of grapes. He shook his head. "Go ahead. You're a guest." I smiled at his respond and made a grab for the fruits. Yay! Grapes! ^o^

I took a couple and popped them into my mouth. Niiiice, they're crispy. Yum!

"You're still hungry after an entire lunch?" Matt asked me. I shrugged. "I get the munchies when I'm bored." I replied. He nodded his head, then continued to eat. It was the soft sound of munching and crunching that filled the cockpit. It lasted for a pretty long time. Then Matt broke the silence by asking, "How old are you?" I was biting my grape when he asked my this. I tore off the half and quickly chewed before answering. "Why do you wanna know?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Curious." he replied. "I'm twenty-two." I answered lightly. Matt nodded his head and took one one of my grapes and popped it into his mouth. "Who's older? You or Kimmy?" he asked. "Kimmy. Only by a year though." I said, popping another green grape into my mouth. There was another paused between the both of us.

After a while, Matt wrapped up with lunch. He stuff all of his trash into his paper bag and threw it over to the side. He flicked Auto Pilot off and returned to his stiff position looking forward. I continued to snack while he steer the plane. I looked out the window and the dark sky was all I could see. "How long till Japan?" I asked Matt. "Still quite a while. Just sit back and enjoy the ride I suppose." Matt replied. I sighed and stuck my hand into the plastic bag. I didn't feel anything in there. Aw, I ate all of my grapes! Pooh…

I zipped the bag closed and threw it over to the side like Matt did with his trash. I sighed and tried to focus on something that would entertain me. I didn't want to t leave yet. It seemed kind of rude to just abandon Matt here all alone. After a while though, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and waked out of the cockpit I turned to see if Matt had any expression of sadness on his face. Nope. Okay then, I feel less guilty.

I headed over to where my stuff was. Kimmy was laying down on the ground. I kicked her lightly on her side. "Ow. What?" she said. "That didn't hurt. " I told her. "Meh. What do you want?" Kimmy asked. "I'm bored. Matt says we still have a long way until we hit Japan." I told her.

"Ugh. Well I'm tired again. I think being on a plane makes me sleepy." she said, rubbing her eyes. "Now that you mention it, I'm getting kind of tired. I said, laying down on my bag. "It's been a long day. Night Robin." Kimmy dismissed.

"Night Kimmy." I said back.

Well, Day 3 has been pretty uneventful. We should be in Japan by tomorrow though if Matt doesn't get lost again. *Sigh* I wonder what Japan's gonna be like. *Yawn* I guess I'll have to wait and see. Night everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** You can't blame me. There's not that much to do on a plane. It's just sleep eat and stare out the window. :P Haha okay. Someone PLEASE Review! I would Love that! PM me too if you guys can. I don't bite ^^ Hoped you liked it. Did you catch who Matt was? It's kinda obvious :P Haha thanks for reading! Until Next time!


	6. Tokyo At Last!

**A/N **I got a review! :D Yay! Well it wasn't really a review, but whatever :P It still counts! Haha thank you! And you know who you are :3 Okay, so this chapter has ENGRISH in it. Yep! I incorporated some ENGRISH in it. Yes...It is not ENGLISH it is ENGRISH! Soo basically, when Kiku is talking, just replace the L's with R's. If you don't know what he's saying, tell me. I you don't like him using Engrish, I'll try to make him more understandable :3 I'm not giving it up completely. I mean, it is his character...

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

***Asian Spazzyness* **Ah My Gash! We're here! We're in Tokyo! I'm with other ASIANS! Eek! "Geez. I don't think I've seen you this excited before." Robin teased. "I haven't been like this since my parents told me I was going to have piano lessons! Robin! We are in Tokyo. Do you know what this means?" I asked her.

"Sushi everyday? Because that sounds pretty good right now." Robin guessed. "That, and the fact that we'e in the heart of pop culture basically! Japan is gonna be so cool!" I spazzed. I'm serious. My pulse has increased ever since I hopped off Matt's duck plane. Oh, speaking of Matt. He's off to explore the world now. He's taking the long way back to California. He was serious when he said he wanted to advertise. Oh, he was so nice. We kind of took advantage of him. Then again, he did agree to it. Poor thing. He didn't know he was sneaking two of America's Most Wanted out of the country. Oh well. He doesn't have to know.

"That does sound pretty awesome. Mm, I think we should get a hotel room first though. Or a motel even, but those are creepy. So let's stick with a hotel." Robin pointed out. "How long are we gonna stay at a hotel?" I asked her. "Long enough unit we can get an actual place." Robin responded. I nodded and continued to drool over the city of Tokyo. Oh, I wishI wasn't on the run. Vacationing here would be so much easier and fun if I was just a normal tourist. But no, I have to be one of America's Most Wanted. Fuuuu-

"Let's go Asian. The sooner we get a room, the sooner you can have fun in the city." Robin told me. I beamed and followed behind her, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

The buildings were huge, and we encountered so many different things just by walking a couple of blocks. I'm in love with a city.

"Haha, I think you're having a fan girl moment over a city Kim." Robin giggle. "That's because I am! Do you know how many Asians I encounter on a normal run? Like five. And that's when i'm paying attention to my surroundings. This is like…Like…Mind blowing!" Okay, maybe not mind-blowing. But Japan is just full of Asian people! I feel so at home! ^o^

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked Robin. "Umm, around the city I guess. Keep and eye open for a hotel sign." she told me. "They're all in Japanese, Robin. Thats kinda hard." I told her. I heard her groan. "I forgot about that. Remind me to buy a "How to Speak and Read Japanese" CD later kay?" she told me. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay let's see. How to find a hotel?" I heard Robin mumble to herself. "Why don't we ask him?" I asked her, pointing to a guy standing by a little gift shop. He was Asian (duh) and was probably around our age. He was probably a local too, considering the way we was flirting with the shop owner. Robin mused over the person for a bit, then shrugged. "Sure why not. He's not in any type of uniform. Let's go for it!"

We both picked up the pace and walked over to where the guy was. The shop owner shifted her gaze to us as soon as we skidded to a stop. The young man turned to see who she was looking at and smiled. He quickly replied to the shop owner in Japanese and then he dismissed her. He looked over at Robin and then to me.

" you speak English?" Robin asked, breathless. "Hai. I do." he replied, bowing. He straightened himself out and made eye contact with Robin. He switched over when he saw that I was going to talk this time. "Do you know a hotel we could stay at? One that has people who speak English maybe?"

The man chuckled at my question. "Yes I do actuarry. It's down the street. Make a reft at the rittle frower shop and there shourd be a hotel there." he replied. Haha…That's a funny accent.

"Left at the flower shop?" Robin repeated, obviously holding back her laughter. I know it's mean, but his accent is kind of funny. "Hai. Reft at the frower shop." he said, smiling. Aww…He's cute! His accent just makes him sound so cute!

"Okay, gotcha. Thank you!" Robin thanked. She walked off, following the new directions. "Haha, thank you." I thanked the man. He smiled and replied, "No probrem." I started walking forward, passing him, when I heard. "You're new around here aren't you?" I turned around. The man was still standing where he was, looking at me still. I started to stutter, surprised by the sudden question. "Oh,um, yeah. We just landed today."

He nodded. "American?" he asked me. "Yes." I answered. The young man chuckled to himself again then started walking forward. He stuck his hand out. "Kiku Honda." he said. I assumed it was his name. I took his hand and shook it. "Kimmy." I told him. Heh, he doesn't need to know my last name right now.

His friendly smile remain on his lips. "It's nice to meet you. This is more of what you're used to right? Handshakes?" he asked. I nodded. "Usually."

His grin was consistent. Kiku was looking off into the distance. "Ahh…I think it's time for me to ret you go. Your friend is rooking for you." Kiku pointed out. Oh crap, I forgot about Robin! "Oh! Oh yeah. I guess it is." I commented.

Kiku's smile had a very odd coyness to it. I've seen this before. Why do I get a strange feeling this is a bad thing?

"You better get going." he told me. I turned to look behind me. I could see a small figure at the end of the street. Yep. That's impatient Robin right there. "Yeah. I guess I should." I took one last look at Kiku, smiled at him, and started to walk forward again. This time, I felt a tug on my wrist. I turned around, and met those brown eyes. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to find me. Okay?" he asked, a slight wink hinting in his eyes. I froze for a minute, taking in his eyes, before stuttering out. "Y-yeah. I will."

There was a brief moment of silence between us before Kiku let go of my wrist. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to turn to walk the opposite direction. He walked a few steps forward before turning back to look at me He definitely had a coyness to him. And I definitely had a blush on me. Oh gosh o.o

Kiku smiled one last time before turning back and walking off. I stood motionless on the same spot. I racked my brain for a reason why this entire situation looked so familiar. Then it hit me.

A random local just flirted with me. And I haven't even been in the city for more than a day yet either. O.O This is a very bad sign…I'm not sure of what yet though.

"Kimmy! Are you gonna move, or are you just gonna stand there?" I heard someone yell from behind. I zipped around and Robin was halfway between me and the street corner. "My bad! I'm coming!" I started to run to where she was.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked, a tad bit irritated. "Uh how do I explain this? I was flirting with a stranger I guess." I told her bluntly. Robin stopped in her tracks. "You were doing what?"

"I dunno! It was really random. Me and him were just chatting for a bit. But he had this really weird vibe coming off of him. Like a flirty ones. He reminded me of someone though." I told her. "Ooohh…Kimmy's got an admirer." Robin cooed. "Hush!" I snapped, feeling the heat of another blush on my cheeks.

"Wow Kimmy. We haven't even been in Japan for a day yet. You're a little sl-" I cut her off. "You finish that sentence and I will push you in front of a car." I threatened. "Violent…" was Robin's remark. "Do you even like him?" Robin asked. I hesitated a bit before answering. "He's cute…" was all I said. And it wasn't even in a loud voice.

"Aww…Kimmy's got a crush!" Robin teased. I rolled my eyes and tried to search for the hotel Kiku was talking about. "He has an interesting accent though." Robin continued to talk. "Yeah I guess." I answered, still searching. "What did he say?" Robin asked me.

"Nothing serious. Just like if I'm new in town and if I was an American." I replied. "Oh and my name." I added.

"How is that flirting exactly?" Robin questioned. "It wasn't what he said. It was how he acted. Ugh! Why does the way he act feel so familiar?" I asked partially myself and Robin. "Well if you want my opinion, he sounds like one of those pervy cops that we keep running into." I stopped walking.

"My gosh. I think you're right! Aw man!" I whined. "Haha! Kimmy's crushing on a creeper!" Robin taunted. I smacked her arm. "He's not a creeper! He was a gentlemen for a majority of the talk." I defended. "Oh, so now you're defending him? Geez Kimmy, Japan really has messed you up. Ha!" Robin joked. I rolled my eyes. Okay, I'm irritated. It's official.

"Did you tell him your actual name?" Robin asked. "Just my first." I told her. "Good. We don't need our names going around in the city." Robin commented. I silently agreed and continued walking. After a while, Robin broke the silence.

"Oh hey look! It's that hotel!" Robin announced, pointing into the distance. I took a breath and followed her finger. Yep, that's a hotel alright. The sign was in English too. Nice!

Robin and I headed towards the glass doors of the hotel. A lady was at the front desk. "Konnichiwa! Welcome! How can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked us. "Hi. Room for two?" I asked. She clicked around her computer for a bit then grabbed two key cards. After the checking in process and what not, Robin and I finally received our cards. "Enjoy your stay!" the lady told us. We both thanked her and headed for the elevators. "What floor are we on?" Robin asked me.

"The fifth floor." I replied, pressing the number 5 in the elevator. The number lit up, and up we went! After the rush in my head, the doors opened and we stepped out of the elevator. We wandered the halls searching for our room number. Room 225 was all the way down the hall.

"That was a pretty easy check in." I pointed out. "Yeah it was. I thought it would be a bit more difficult." Robin agreed. I shrugged. "I guess it's different in Japan." Robin shrugged as well and took out the key card. She swiftly slid it into the lock and a high "Beep!" sounded. I turned the handle and revealed what was behind the door.

I let out a long whistle. "This is fan-cy!" I announced, splitting fancy into two distinct syllables. Robin's eyes wandered the room as she shut the door. "This is way better than the duck plane." she commented. I snickered at her comment. "Of course! I miss our apartment still though."

"Yeah. I do too. But our apartment didn't have this!" Robin said, making a sudden run. She leaped into the air and landed facedown with a soft "Poof!" onto the bed. Oh gosh, that bed... That bed looks so good…

I heard a groan from Robin. "Stupid jet lag…" I heard her grumble. "I think sleeping too much is making you fat Robin." I teased, laying down on my bed. "Hush. You slept more than I did." she argued back. "Nu-uh. I actually talked to Matt." I retorted. "So did I! You know what? I don't even care right now. Night!"

I waited for any other reply from her, but all I heard was the humming of the air conditioner. Well, that's one way to end a debate…

I was tempted to sleep, but I already did way too much of that. I decided to mess around with the T.V and see what's on. And of course, all of the shows were in Japanese. Great…

After an irritable half hour of flipping through channels, I gave up. I don't understand anything coming out of Spongebob's mouth right now. And not because of the normal reason either. *sigh* What am I gonna do now?

Hmm…Well I got nothing. I guess I'll go an just do whatever now…Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Thanks for reading! Can I get more reviews? :) PM me too! I get lonely :P Haha okay! Next Chapter is coming up! Bye now!


	7. White Police: Tokyo Wait WHAT?

**A/N- **I'd thought you guys deserved 2 chapters in one day ^.^ I finished 6 a looong time ago. I just kept it to myself so that you guys could get to read two chapters in one day! :D

Okay, so this chapter has some more ENGRISH in it. Again, if you don't like it, tell me. Uh, it also has some Japanese terms in it. I got the translations from Google so if they're wrong, don't get mad. Mkay? Translations are at the bottom. I think that's it!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia

Enjoy! OH! And I gots a surprise for you all at the bottom! :D Read the story first though!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Robin's POV**

**-Roughly A Week After Landing-**

Ahh! Japan! We've been here for a week and you know what? I love this place! It's so beautiful, and it's full of all sorts of fun stuff to do! I can see why Kimmy has been fangirling over this place ever since we landed. It's just so perfect! And you know what the best part is? _We haven't been found out yet. _Yes my friends, me and Kimmy have not been arrested or questioned in any way once the entire time we have been in Japan. This is a good sign! We can finally live a new life in Japan without the American government on our tails! Yay! ^o^

Oh and um, I'm not sure what Day we're on anymore. I think it's like 10 or something. You know what? Screw the day count. It's not like I'm gonna need it. I can't keep up with counting the days. I have more important stuff to deal with. Psh…

"Robin! You ready?' Kimmy asked me in her now usual sing song way. Why is she so happy? Well remember that guy we met on our first day in Japan? The one that gave us directions to our hotel? Kiku Honda? Yeah. Kimmy's in love with him. Well, It's not really love. It's more like puppy love. No, it's not even puppy love. It's like…hard to get? I don't even know. The point is, those two Asians have been hanging out non-stop for the past week or something. And it's at the same place too. It's always at this little park that me and Kimmy accidentally found. I swear, its like a personal meeting place for the three of us now. And I'm just that awkward third wheel. =.= The things I put up with for Kimmy.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go meet your Asian lover." I played. I didn't hear a remark back. Oh gosh, please tell me she doesn't actually intend on him being her lover. "You heard what I said right?" I asked her. "Huh? No. What did you say?" I sighed in relief. Okay, she didn't hear me. Good!

"You and Kiku are getting really close." I told her. "Yeah we are." Kimmy replied. "You two gonna be dating anytime soon?" I asked lightly. "Uh no. We're not close in that way Robin. He's more like the little brother I've always wanted. Besides, I don't think a romance is the best thing right now. Especially since you know…" she trailed off. I finished the sentence in my head. "Oh I wouldn't say that. Romance is romance. You can fall in love anytime." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but romance now would be pretty hard to handle." she said. "Eh, I guess." I replied. Kimmy and I continued to walked over to the park. It was pretty crowded today. Then again, it was always crowded. And the fact that there was a school right across the street made it even more crowded. At least the kids are only there for a certain amount of time.

As soon as we made it across the street safely, Kimmy skipped off on her own. I trailed behind her slowly. She was going to the usual place. No need to be in a hurry. Hmm…Kimmy looks extremely happy today. More the usual…That's interesting.

I took my time walking to the wooden bench. And sure enough, Kiku was there chatting it up with Kimmy. Sigh…I'm gonna be here for a while.

I sat down on the far end of the bench as Kimmy and Kiku talked. They were completely absorbed into their conversation and didn't even notice me. Of course…Robin the Third Wheel. Don't I feel special? I turned my head and watched the little kids play on the small playground in front of us. I watched as a groups of boys messed with the swings, taking turns jumping off them when they reached a certain height in the air. I noticed another group of kids. This time it was a group of girls. The oldest of the group was brushing the hair of the smallest girl in the group. It all looked like a miniature game of dress up for a minute. Then the older one pulled the younger one's hair up into a ponytail. That was when I realized that those two must be sisters. A small smiled formed as I watched continued to watch those girls. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yelp though.

"Ah!" I snapped out of my thinking and turned to my left where Kiku and Kimmy were. Kimmy was on the ground, a shocked look on her face, and Kiku was standing up, his face showing signs of horror and shock as well.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-It's just that I don't think I'm ready for something that intimate." I heard Kiku stutter. What the-

"Kimmy! What did you do?" I asked, my voice showing signs of disbelief. "Nothing! It was just a hug! I swear!" Kimmy shouted. "What happened?" I asked, still confused on why Kimmy was on the ground.

"I just decided to give Kiku a hug. And then he like, pushed me away. " Kimmy explained, still sitting on the grass. I looked over at Kiku. "I'm rearry sorry Kimmy. Are you arright? Prease forgive me." Kiku said, formally. "I'm fine. Why did you push me away? It was just a hug." Kimmy asked. I'm curious to hear his answer as well…

"Well uh, I'm just not a fan of close contact. That's all." Kiku explained himself. The moment he said that, I swear something on Kimmy's face signaled "Awkward".

"Not even a hug?" Kimmy asked.. Kiku shook his head. "I just don't rike it. It's just too…" He struggled to find the right word. "Intimate?" Kimmy sighed. He nodded. Kimmy took a look at Kiku, then fell back on her back sighing. "I told you he was my little brother, Robin." I turned to Kiku.

"You are one interesting dude." I commented. He tilted his head to the side. "In a good way?" he asked, confused. I dropped the subject. "Alright Kimmy, let's get your depressed butt back to the hotel." I said. "I'm not depressed. I'm just a bit…shocked still I guess." she said, trying to get up. Kiku offered a hand and apologized again.

"It's okay. Really. Everyone has their…boundaries I guess." she said, brushing herself off. "Well, I'll see you around mkay? Don't worry about it to much. You're still a nice guy in my book." Kimmy told Kiku. He didn't look comforted at all, but he still nodded. "Okay. Bye girls." he said.

We both walked out of the park and started making our way to our hotel again. "That was bad." Kimmy whined. "It could of been worse. He could of been a creeper." I said. "True. At least he's sweet. I still find that kind of weird though. The dude can't even take a hug!"

"Eh, people are weird. At least you have a new 'brother' now." I mocked. "He could pass for a brother! Besides, he's younger than me too. By like…a couple of months." Kimmy said. "Dang Kimmy, you're old." I teased. "Shut up."

We made it to our hotel and decided that a day at home should be the best thing right now. I mean we have been out everyday for a week. A day doing nothing sounds nice.

We headed up to our room and the moment I walked in, I ran for that bed. I swear, this bed is my new best friend. I mean, I love Matt and all, but his floor left a kink in my back. Stupid plane! But now, I finally get a plush bed so it's all good! ^o^ *sigh* I really wish the TV was in English though…

"Oh hey! They have an English channel now!" I heard Kimmy exclaim. I sat up suddenly in my bed. "Where! What channel?" I asked, excitedly. "Looks like some cartoon channel." she relied. "Yes! That's better than nothing!" I said, plopping down on Kimmy's bed next to her.

The channel was on commercial, but the familiar sound of an American accent and the familiar stupid cereal commercials made me feel at home. "It's so beautiful!" I commented. "It's a commercial Robin. You hate commercials." Kimmy reminded me. "Yeah I do. But when I haven't seen one in weeks, it's just beautiful!" I explained.

"I'm sure you'll hate them again later." Kimmy said. I nodded. "Yeah. I probably will." I said, trying to find out what show I was watching. It was pretty peaceful in the hotel room. Kimmy was busy messing around with her phone. Just when I figured out what show I was watching, I heard an "Aww…That's so nice." from Kimmy.

"What's so nice?" I asked her. "Kiku wants to take us out to lunch or dinner to apologize for his 'rude behavior'." she quoted. Aww. That is nice. I looked over at the clock. It was almost lunch time. "Tell him dinner. I feel like just ordering room service for lunch." Kimmy nodded as she typed in the reply. Wow, Japanese people sure are friendly. I like it here even more now ^.^

**- Later That Night-**

"Asian! You ready?" I asked Kimmy, reversing our roles from this morning. "Yep! I'm starving. Let's get going." Kimmy said, slinging her purse over her shoulder. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Kimmy let the door click behind her as she followed me to the elevator. "Where's Kiku now?" I asked her. "He's already down at the restaurant. He's there with one of his co-workers." Kimmy explained. "Is it alright if we eat with them?" I asked, the awkward situation of eating with a stranger crossing my mind. "Well yeah. Kiku did invite us." Kimmy noted.

I shrugged as I pushed the glass doors that lead outside open. "Mkay…Let me get the directions out." Kimmy said to herself. She pulled out her phone and started walking forward. I just followed behind her, trusting that she wouldn't get us lost. Approximately 10 minutes later, Kimmy stopped in front of a small cafe. "We're here!" Kimmy announced in her sing song voice again.

"Niiiice." I complimented. The cafe was small,but a sweet smell was wafting out. Was that chocolate I smell? Oh goodness, Japan really knows me well.

Kimmy pulled the door open, and a soft "Ding!" echoed. The place was pretty packed, but I noticed a large group of people were leaving. As they squeezed through, I realized that the place was kind of empty. While there wasn't a lot of people there, the place really touched me. It was small and it had a real cozy feeling to it. It was decorated nicely and had a display consisting of freshly baked sweets. It had a color scheme that resembled a little girl's bedroom, but the colors worked very well with the atmosphere of the place.

"Kimmy! Robin!" a gentle voice called. My eyes wandered the place in search for the owner of the voice. I finally found him. He was sitting in the back with another guy. His companion resembled Kiku a lot, but that was only due to the stereotype that Asians look alike. Actually, the only things that those two boys had in common were those dark eyes and the straight, short, black hair. Other than that, they were quiet different.

Kimmy and I walked over to where Kiku was. "Hey!" we greeted. "Herro. I'd rike you two to meet my co-worker James." Kiku introduced, motioning towards the gentleman seated next to him. James put his cup of tea down and smiled at the both of us. "Konnichiwa. It's nice to meet you." he greeted, Kimmy and I shook his hand and slid into the booth across from them.

"What would you two rike to drink?" Kiku asked. "Oh I'll just have water." Kimmy replied. "Me too." I seconded. James did the honors of calling a waitress over. He quickly told her our orders and she nodded, heading towards to kitchen.

"So you two enjoying Japan?" James asked. I nodded. "Oh yes! This place is beautiful! And everyone's so friendly too." I told him. Kiku and James beamed. "That's great. I'm glad the rocals have been treating you nicery. Japan is pretty famous for their hospitarity." Kiku said.

"I can see why." Kimmy said. The waitress soon returned and delivered our drinks. "Thank you!" Kimmy and I thanked. The waitress shot us a sweet smile and left. Kiku pushed us a menu. "Rook through this. Order whatever you rike. It's on me." he said.

"Oh. Really? Are you sure?" He nodded. "Hai. It's the reast I can do after pushing a young rady down." he said, glancing over at Kimmy. "Oh Kiku. I said you shouldn't worry about it!" Kimmy reminded him, but Kiku shook his head. "Oh no. It's aright rearry. It's my way of aporogizing. Go ahead. Rook through the menu." he insisted.

James watched patiently as the conversation progress. Kimmy and I awkwardly reached out for a menu and flipped through the pages. The sudden sound of a ringtone interrupted the silence. "Oh. I'm sorry. I need to take this. Excuse me girls." James excused himself from the table. Kiku got up so that he could get out of the booth. James stepped outside and answered the phone. That's when I noticed something.

James had on a a police duty belt. O.O

"Kimmy." I whispered. "What?" she replied "I think James is a cop." I told her. Kimmy turned to look at the man standing outside. "How can you tell?" she asked me. "He's wearing one of those belts. Y'know, those belts with the gun. And the handcuffs?" Kimmy took another look. "Nah. You're seeing things Robin. He's out of uniform." I took a double take. I squinted my eyes so that I could get a better look. Huh, I guess I was seeing things. The guys wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie. And his belt's studded. No policeman wears a studded belt. I must be going crazy…

"You two alright?" Kiku asked, a bit concerned. "Oh yeah. We're fine. We're just- er- admiring the cafe. It's a very nice place." Kiku smiled. "Why yes it is. It's one of our favorite places." he answered, smiling.

The dinging of the door echoed yet again. James reappeared next to the table. I took this chance to take another take. Yep. James is dressing like a college student. Whew! No cop uniform there! That was the good thing. The bad part was his expression. He had a stiff expression on his face. He shot me and Kimmy a kind of cold look as well. I gulped. This isn't good. What did we do this time?

_"Dō shita no?"_ Kiku asked. James bent down and whispered something into Kiku's ear. I stopped flipping the pages of my menu. I saw Kimmy grab her purse in her hand. Kiku's eyes widened and his gaze switched from Kimmy to me multiple times.

_"Yoroshīdesu ka?" _Kiku asked again. James nodded. "What's going on?" I whispered to Kimmy. "Nothing good." she replied. I was getting nervous.

Kiku continued to talk to James in fluent Japanese. After a while, Kiku coughed. "Excuse me girls. Do you mind stepping outside for a minute?" he asked suddenly. I was taken aback. "Um, not at all." I said slowly getting up. The atmosphere between the four of us just got tense.

The two men led us outside. "What's going on?" Kimmy asked, a bit nervous. She looked like she was about to make a run for it. Kiku walked up behind her and grabbed her wrist. It wasn't an aggressive move though. It was calm, but something was up. Kimmy tried to pull away, but I'm pretty sure Kiku had a good grip on her. "Kiku, what's going on?" she asked again. I backed a few feet away from Kimmy and Kiku, but James was keeping a close eye on me. This is getting really strange. Kiku took one look at me before answering Kimmy.

"Robin Greene," he returned his gaze to Kimmy, "and Kimmy Young. You two are under arrest."

* * *

><p><strong>**Translations**<strong>

_**Dō shita no?- What's wrong?**_

_**Yoroshīdesu ka?- Are you sure?**_

**A/N- **Cliffhanger! :O I know, I'm mean. But I gotta go finish some homework... =.= But! I do have a surprise for all of you. I MADE A BANNER FOR "On the Run"! It's on my Polyvore account. Go to my profile and find the Polyvore link. The banner's titled "On the Run" so you shouldn't miss it. :D Hope you guys like it ^.^ Reviews, PMs, ect. Thanks for Reading! Until next time. Bye! ^^


	8. White Police: A Failed Arrest

**A/N-** Chapter 8 is here dearies! :) Did you guys wait that long? I hope not! I think this one is one of my more action packed chapters. Uhh...I don't have anything else to say right now :P Soo I guess I'll let you guys read now. Oh! And there are more Japanese translated words in this chapter. Again, I got the translations from Google. If they're wrong, I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia.**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

"Robin Greene and Kimmy Young. You two are under arrest." Kiku's smooth voice said. O_O W-what?

His grip on my wrist was firm. He was dead serious. I shot a glance over at Robin. She was as wide eyed as I was. I looked over at Kiku's clothes. Oh gosh…

"Y-You're a cop." I stuttered. Kiku had a slight smirk. "You honestry didn't know?" he asked me. I shook my head and looked down at his belt. Yep…There's the belt of a policeman. Handcuffs and everything. I groaned. So we got half of a problem right. Robin thought James was wearing a police duty belt. He wasn't but Kiku was. =.= Life just doesn't like us does it?

How the heck did I not notice! I practically hanged out with him _every single day for a week_! I'm so stupid! I never saw a uniform or anything! How the heck is he a cop? Oh gosh…I'm so confused.

"Let's go Greene." I heard James tell Robin. He looked up at Kiku, who threw him a pair of handcuffs. James caught them effortlessly. "Hey, watch it." Robin snapped as James clicked the first loop around her wrist. I could hear him click the second one onto her. Hands behind her back, Robin was showing her ugly side. She always has this random personality change when she gets arrested. I saw a quick glance at her face. She had that "Do something" expression. I frantically searched for anything that would distract Kiku so we could make a get away.

Think Kimmy. What would freak out Kiku? I could hear the tinkling of the cuffs behind me. I need something NOW! Kiku was about to cuff my hands when I thought of something. I could feel the cold of the cuffs when I spoke up. "Hey Kiku." I called. Kiku suddenly stopped. "Hmm?"

I turned around and planted a kiss on Kiku's cheek. A single kiss was all it took for him to go mental. I'm sorry to say this, but the reaction he had was priceless. The handcuffs in his hand dropped to the ground, making a clanging sound. I saw James turn around ."Kiku!" he called. Kiku was frozen, his eyes wide and glazed over. He started to shake and slowly lifted his arm to touch his cheek where I kissed him. I took this chance to grab the key for the cuff from his belt and bolt the heck outta there.

"I'm really sorry Kiku! No hard feelings!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran away from him. James was shocked as well from his partner's sudden breakdown. He let go of Robin's elbow and tried to aid his partner. Robin ran as soon as he let go of her. Running with her hands behind her back wasn't exactly easy for her, but she bolted out of there faster than I did.

"Hey!" James called from Kiku's side. We ignored him and ran around the corner. "Take them off!" Robin snapped at me, frantically moving her hands that were trapped by the cuffs. After fumbling with the small key, I managed to get Robin loose. After a quick massage of her wrists, Robin looked over her shoulder. "We gotta get out of here now!" she panted. "I know…Where are we going to go now though?" I asked her, panting as well.

"I dunno yet. Anywhere but here though." she said, grabbing my arm. I was startled by the sudden jerk, but I soon realized why the hasty movement. There was a cop car making a turn, and it was heading straight at us.

"We need to get our stuff." I told her. "Are you crazy? There is an effin' cop car following us! We don't have time for that!" Robin hissed. "Well we can't waste our money buying all of our stuff again either! Just trust me. I have a plan. There are some risks though." I told her. "Well hurry up and tell me."

"One of us is going to go back to the hotel and get all of our stuff and check out and whatever. The other one is going to be in charge of distracting the cops. They can't notice that we split up. If they do, we're screwed." I told her. "Who's going to do what?" Robin asked, speeding up. "I'll be the decoy. You go get our stuff." Robin shot me a look. "Are you crazy? You can't be the decoy!" she exclaimed.

"Don't argue with me! I'm the oldest. I need to take some sacrifices. I'll be fine." I told her. "No! I'm not going to let you!" Robin retorted. "Don't argue!" I hissed. Robin was still upset I could tell. "We'll split up at that sign. Go left alright? That should lead you straight to the hotel." I told her.

"I'm not going to let you be the sacrifice." Robin noted. "I'm going to distract them. That's final." The sign was getting closer as we kept on running. I was breathing hard, and a thin sheen of sweat was building. The cold air chilled my face as I ran. My throat was burning from breathing in that cold air. I need to find a rest place for a bit before my heart explodes from the physical stress.

"Get ready to split up." I called. "I'm not going." Robin announced stubbornly. "Do it!" I yelled. The sign was the only fork in the road that we could take. The streets after that only went straight. We would be straying further away from the hotel if we didn't make a split now. The sign was right there.

"Robin! Go!" I yelled. I made a slight effort to push her away. Yes, I forced my friend to make a turn. I looked over my shoulder to see the outcome of my actions. Robin stumbled a bit but she did end up going left. The sirens of the police cars all were behind me. Not a single one of them were following Robin. Okay good. My plan is partially working. I just need to make sure I don't work myself too hard. I need to get away from the cops, but I don't have to die from exhaustion while doing it.

The sirens behind me were getting louder by the second, and my heart was pounding a hundred miles an hour. This can not be healthy. I need a rest now! And maybe some water…

I swung around another corner, making sure I don't loose speed. The police cars would have to slow down at the turn anyways to avoid any accidents. Me? Uh-uh. I can keep my speed up. I'm not sure for how long though. I ditched the cops and tried to search for any place that I could hide in. The best thing I could find was an alley. That'll have to do for now. I sped up, my feet pounding against the pavement under me. My legs were sore, and my throat was on fire, but I just kept running. I am not going to get arrested in Japan.

I made a sharp right and skidded into the alley. The soles of my shoes continued to slam against the ground, sending unhealthy shocks to my knees. I didn't stop until I was all the way down the alley. The sounds of the sirens grew steadily. I held my breath for the few seconds that it took for the cops cars to drive past my hiding place. The moment the screech of the sirens disappeared, I slid down to the ground. I tilted my head up to the ground, trying desperately to catch my breath. It was extremely difficult. My throat was dry and I felt slightly dizzy. The cold air wasn't making things better. I seriously felt like I was dying. Ugh, I'm getting too fat for this.

After a brutal 20 minutes of trying to revive myself, I got up and slowly walked out of my safe place. The streets looked normal, and the fellow citizens of Tokyo were going along with their business. No one even noticed me come out of my temporary haven. I wandered around the streets for a while. Nope, no signs of the police anywhere. For some strange reason, I felt as though someone was going to jump out of no where and hand cuff me right then and there. But no one did. I was alone, and I was left alone.

I looked around and tried to decipher the strange characters around me. I never learned Japanese, but at that moment, I really wished I did. I needed something to drink, and by the looks of it, I was surrounded by only work buildings. I'm pretty sure a bank or a tax filing company isn't going to generously offer me water. I sighed to myself and set out on a journey to find some relief from the desert that was starting the form in my windpipe.

As I wandered the streets, I didn't see anything that resembled a grocery store. The closest thing that I came across was a pharmacy. Not one of those pharmacies we have in the U.S either with all the food and snacks. It was just a pharmacy. Lame -.-

While I was walking, I felt like I was being watched. I felt like something was going to attack me the entire time I was out. It was like the feeling you get when you're watching a horror movie. You know something bad is going to happen, but you don't know what or when it's going to happen. Nonetheless, I continued my search. I was struggling to produce any saliva in my mouth at the time. A dry mouth was torture.

I was about to give up when I finally found something that resembled a supermarket. My morale was restored a bit as I crossed the street. I could just taste that water. The cool refreshing relief that I would get from a plastic bottle. Man, could just-

_"Soko ni kanojo wadesu!" _

I whipped my head around, and before I could register anything, I felt a brutal force push against me. Within seconds, I felt a surface slam against my back. It might just be my head, but I think the impact made my organs shake.

_"Kanojo ga iku yō ni shite kudasai. Wareware wa futatabi kanojo o ushinatte inai." _

A shiver went down my spine at that voice. The tone was serious, and as a group of policemen clothed in the same uniform kept me down, I saw his face. "Kiku?" I whispered to myself.

It wasn't Kiku anymore that's for sure. It was like…Dark Kiku. It wasn't the gentleman that I met on my first day in Japan. It wasn't the innocent Kiku from earlier either. Oh no, it was definitely Dark Kiku. I gulped. This cannot be good right now…

After the forceful shove on the ground, I felt a rough,cold, metal loop wrap around my wrist. Aw man…

"Well, that was quite a show Kimmy." Kiku noted. His voice didn't contain that gentle shyness. It was confident and had a touch of cockiness in it. Yep, this definitely isn't good. The gentle gentleman had just been replaced by a forceful police officer. Oh Japan, I can never feel the same about you ever again =.=

The second loop was on my wrist by this time. Kiku pushed his way through the group of his fellow officers and stood right over me. Since I was on the ground, I had to look up just to meet his gaze. "Whatcha gonna do now? Take me downtown?" I asked him, a bitterness hidden in my voice.

"Of course not. Not now at reast. We can't go anywhere without your partner. Now where is she?" he asked darkly. I remained silent. This isn't America, and I didn't have the Miranda rights, but you know what? Staying silent was the best thing right now. I heard Kiku sigh.

"No matter. We'll manage to find her somehow." I rolled my eyes. I sighed. I was sitting on the ground with handcuffs on while a group of Japanese police officers were discussing the possible places that Robin could be in their quick and fluent Japanese tongue. Don't I feel useless?

Oh Robin, where are you?

**Robin's POV**

Man…Kimmy pushed me. That was like half an hour ago, but still. She pushed me.

Okay, well basically so far, I've ran back to the hotel, grabbed all of our stuff along with some water bottles, and hastily checked out. And I will tell you, as soon as the lady at the desk gave me the okay, I dashed right out of that hotel. So that's where I am now. Standing right front of the hotel trying to remember where I came from. I took a sip of the plastic water bottle in my hand. Hmm, if I came this way,then…Ugh, I should probably retrace my steps. Kimmy's got to be around here somewhere.

I looked both ways before crossing the busy Tokyo streets. With my stuff slung around my shoulder and Kimmy's stuff in my hand, it was a lot to handle. At least I can walk instead of run now. The chilly air stung my cheeks as I walked, but it was a nice relief from the heat that was built up from all of that running.

There weren't any signs of a crazy Asian running from the cops in the area I was in, so I guess Kimmy must of ran off pretty far. Hmm…Eenie meenie miney moe. Straight it is! I fixed the strap of my bag on shoulder and stepped off the curb that I was standing on and crossed another street. Store after store passed me as I walked, but no sign of my Asian partner in crime.

I was debating whether to make a turn of not when I heard the angry yells. "_Soko ni kanojo wadesu!" _

What the? I looked around and tried to find out where the yell came from. Then I figured it out. A group of policemen were crowded around something in the middle of the sidewalk. One particular officer stuck out from the rest. He was just standing on the side, watching, as the other officers caused a commotion. I kept my distance, completely aware that I was a target myself, and watched the scene. As the scene played, I made many assumptions. The first one was that the odd one was most likely the leader of the group. The second was that those cops were making some type of arrest from all of the commotion they were making. And finally, as the pack of policemen parted, the person that was getting arrested was Kimmy.

I cursed under my breath as I tried to get closer. I hid around the corner of a building, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Well, that was quite a show Kimmy." was the first bit that I heard. Was that…Kiku? Woah, someone underwent a major personality change. What happened to the timid guy from a couple hours ago?

"Whatcha gonna do now? Take me downtown?" I heard Kimmy ask.

"Of course not. Not now at reast. We can't go anywhere without your partner. Now where is she?" Kiku asked. I didn't hear a reply from Kimmy. That a girl! Keep silent. Ahh…I need to make a move now.

I didn't hear the last part of Kiku's conversation with Kimmy. I saw him turn to his colleagues and discuss something in Japanese. I took this chance to sneak closer. I ran as lightly as I could pass the group of men in white. I made sure that only my tiptoes hit the pavement and not my entire foot. I really hope I'm not too loud.

As soon as I made it to another safe hiding spot, I turned back to the crowd. The policemen didn't turn around at all, but Kimmy did. She had the "What now?" face. For once, I didn't have a plan. I stuck my finger out signaling "Wait a minute." The only idea I could think of involved violence. Not like that was anything new, but I wanted to spare Kiku. I'm gonna feel really bad doing this…

I did the classic call me and Kimmy came up with. It's pretty lame, but basically, if we need to get the other's attention but we're in a tight situation, then the one who's trying to call the other makes a random call and then turns away quickly. It's lame I know. But it hasn't fail us yet! Any call will do. I'm a big fan of the "Aye!" call though. It has a nice echo…Okay off topic.

I looked over to see if it was safe to do my call without attracting attention. I let out a distinct "Aye!" and then hid my face, waiting to see the outcome. "Did you hear that?" I heard someone say. "Must be the school kids." another one replied. Heh, suckers.

I peeked over at the group of cops again. Kimmy had her gaze in the general direction of where I was. She jerked her head up in that way guys do when they greet other guys. (I don't get that honestly…) I motioned what I wanted her to do. I swung my leg out and did a sweeping motion with it. Kimmy gave me that "Excuse me?" look. I squinted to see what she was mouthing. "Are you sure?" was what I caught. I nodded. Kimmy turned around to look at Kiku and then at me. Dang…Kiku sure is confident now. It's kinda scary has dramatic his mood change was.

"Are you ready?" I mouthed to her. I saw a slight shrug. I waited for my cue to make a break for it. I adjusted the strap go the bags and made sure that everything was secure. I'm am not going back to pick up stuff.

"Hey Kiku." Kimmy's voice rang. Kiku turned his head. "Hmm?" he replied. "You wanna know where Robin is?" she asked. What? Asian! You are not going to rat me out!

Kiku had a triumphant little smirk on his face. He walked closer to where Kimmy was. He was right in Kimmy's kicking range. Oohh…I see where this is going. "Of course." he replied. "Well too bad. You're not gonna find out!" It was in one swift moment. Kimmy stuck her leg out and swept Kiku off his feet. Literally!

"Ah!" cried the leader of the police force. Man, Kimmy took off like a freakin' bullet! "Make a break for it Robin!" I heard her yell. I shot off and followed after her. The other police were scrambling to process what was happening. A faint command from Kiku sent them charging after us. Only a few remained with the injured leader. Sounds like a war story huh?

Kimmy was running with her hands behind her back. "Gah! Make a right. I need to get these things off of me!" she yelled. "What is making right going to do?" I asked her. I looked up ahead. The only thing on the right was a mall. "Trust me." she replied. The angry shouts of policemen were getting closer behind us. Oh shiz! Pick up the pace Robin!

As my feet stomped on the sidewalk, the noisy thumping of feet trailed behind me as well. Gah, they're actually keeping up! Break right Robin! _**Break right!**_

I ran, skidding off course as I made right turn. I felt like I was about to fall over while I was making the turn, but as I caught myself when I straightened up. Kimmy was in the lead, and the doors to the mall were getting closer. How is she going to open them?

Kimmy ran right into the doors and pushed them open. Oh…Well that's one way.

I sped up so that I wouldn't get caught in the closing doors. I slid right through before they closed. The police didn't make it in time though. Thank gosh. "What now?" I asked Kimmy. "Ladies room." she replied. "What?"

"Well they're all guys! They can't go in there! Even if we are criminals, they can't just bust into a ladies room." she explained. I can actually see the logic in that. "Alright. Let's go!" I said. Our pace was slowing down a tad bit, but we were still running. Dang, we stick out like sore thumbs everywhere we go! Ugh, ladies room! Where are you?

"There!" I heard Kimmy shout. I didn't even know where I was going. I just followed behind her.

The minute we set foot in that restroom, me and Kimmy blockaded the door. I don't care who's in here. This entire restroom is ours now for the moment. I swear, I heard like 20 thumps on the door before everything outside went quiet. Psh, did they honestly ram into the door? Stupid…

"Quick, get that key out of my pocket." Kimmy commanded. I fished out the key she was talking about. "It's the key to these handcuffs." she added. I unlocked the handcuffs and set Kimmy free. "Finally!" she shouted. "Ugh, next time, you're being the sacrifice." she teased.

"I told you I should of done it." I reminded. "Whatever. Got any water?" she asked. I rummaged through my bag and tossed her a plastic bottle. The smile on that girl's face as she chugged down that thing was priceless. "You're a happy camper."

"Oh yeah. Very happy. We should be safe in here for now." Kimmy told me. I nodded. "Not for long though. How are we gonna get out?" Kimmy leaned on a sink and thought about it. I saw her eyes scan the room for any exit. There was only one. The air vents.

"I am not going in that nasty air vent." I told her. "Aw c'mon! That's all we have! Besides, we can fit!" she said. I glanced at the vent. "I dunno Kimmy…."

Kimmy was about to argue when the ringing of a phone interrupted her. Kimmy pulled out her phone and looked at the Caller I.D. "Who is it?" I asked her. She shrugged. " I dunno." she responded. "Well pick it up!" I said, getting closer to her. Kimmy tapped her screen and answered the phone call. She pushed another button for the speaker. "Hello?" Kimmy answered.

"You miss me girls?"

Oh no. Not him again. =.=

* * *

><p><strong>**Translations**<strong>

_**"Soko ni kanojo wadesu!" - There she is!**_

_**"Kanojo ga iku yō ni shite kudasai. Wareware wa futatabi kanojo o ushinatte inai." - Don't let her go. We're not losing her again.**_

**A/N- **And Bow! Haha Who do you guys think the mystery caller is? Tell me who you guys think! The usual Review,PM and stuff :3 Hope you guys liked it! Until next time, Ciao! :D


	9. A Visit From the Blue Police

**A/N- **I have been finished with this for a couple of days. I was just too lazy to post it :P Sowwy...Oh, and you guys might not here from me in a while. I have SO MANY projects to do, and I'm just too busy. But I wil continue to write! A little message about my stories will be at the Author's Not at the bottom c: Keeping you guys updated ^^

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

"You miss me girls?" a familiar voice replied. Oh gosh…Is that who I think it is?

"What do you want Jones?" Robin snapped. Yep…Alfred Jones. The cop who busted us in New York City. Blehh…Killjoy. What does he want? "What? A guy can't just call up a couple of his friends?" Alfred asked, a slight pouting in his tone. I scoffed. "Since when are we your friends? How did you get my number anyways?" I asked. Seriously dude…I'm in Japan. I've only known you for like 3 hours. How _did_ he get my number? o.o

"I work for the government baby. I can get a hold of anything!" he replied. Robin snorted. "You're a cop Jones. You live in New York. The closest thing you do that's related to the government is pay your taxes." she sassed. Alfred made a sound that sounded like he was blowing a raspberry at us. "Fine. Ruin my fun." he pouted.

"How did you get my number for real?" I asked him. "Fine. The truth is, I found an old phone bill in your apartment. There you happy?" he confessed. Aww! They searched our apartment! "Oh crap! Did I pay the phone bill before we left?" I found myself asking suddenly. "Nope!" Alfred answered, popping the "P". Great…Another late payment. *sigh* I can just see the debt piling on.

"Did you feed our fish while you were there?" Robin asked suddenly. There was a pause. "You guys don't have a fish." Alfred answered slowly. "Psh, well not anymore we don't." Robin said, her inner child showing. And there goes another fish. We really need to plan things out better before we go out and buy a fish...

"We searched your place. I'm pretty sure I would know if you had a fish or not." Alfred added. "Oh no it ran away!" Robin yelled. I snickered at Robin's freak out while Alfred remained silent. "O-kay. Anywho, I just wanted to drop by and say hi to you girls. It won't be long before you're back in the U.S." Alfred told us in a cool tone. Wait what?

"What do you mean soon?" Robin questioned him. I heard him laugh on the other line. "Don't you remember Robin? I'm the hero around here. I did America a favor…You two are going to be back in the U.S in jail in no time." he replied, a cool, confident tone coating his voice.

"Explain." I commanded. "Long story short, let's just say I know some people. Some really good people." he answered vaguely. Angry yells from outside the door caught our attention. Aw crap, now what?

"A little better than that Jones…You like hearing yourself talk, so go ahead. Talk." I demanded. "Let's just say that you getting caught in Japan wasn't a coincidence."

Robin and I remained quiet for a few moments. I can easily imagine Jones sitting in his police chair with a smirk on his face. "You…You planned all of this didn't you?" Robin hissed, exasperated. Alfred chuckled. "Of course not! I can't plan all of this. You two girls are too unpredictable. You are getting closer though." he hinted. We're getting closer? Oh joy, that helps doesn't it?

"What do you mean we're getting closer?" I asked. "A little birdie told me that you two were having dinner with a couple of nice Japanese gentlemen." he replied. What the- We'e across the world! How did he- Wait…

"How did you know?" Robin asked. I hit her gently in the arm. "The phone call." I whispered. Alfred interrupted my thoughts. "That's right baby. You two witnessed Officer Satou get a phone call didn't you? Wanna guess who was on the other line?"

There was a paused. Then a sudden thump from outside the barricaded door thundered. "You little-" Robin started. "Uh-uh. Let's not make things worse hmm? You two are already in a lot of trouble. I don't think calling a cop a nasty word is gonna help." Alfred pointed out smugly. Ugh, these cops just know how to push a person's buttons don't they?

"…Fine. You win this battle." Robin pouted. "Battle? I think I've already won the war." Alfred replied. Oh? Did I hear that correctly? I think my sassy side is coming out. Let's see how far I can push this shall we?

"Did you here that Robin? Jones here thinks he already won the war." Robin sneered. "Is that so? I think Officer Jones here is mistaken." she teased. Alfred picked up on our playful tones. "Don't push it girls. You know who the winner is going to be at the end of all of this. Me." he answered proudly. Me and Robin bursted out in giggles. "Oh that's a good one Jones. But I think you got your facts wrong. The winner is going to be us." I corrected him. Alfred sniggered.

"Wrong!" he announced after his series of giggles. "More like in your dreams girls. Look, there is no way you can outrun the law. The world is on the lookout for you two. You can't run. The U.S government already sent out news that two of our Most Wanted have fled the country. You two are outnumbered. It's 2 against thousands." Alfred informed. I rolled my eyes.

"You're ego's a bit too big Jones. You're over confident. You might of caught us in New York, but you're not gonna catch us in a different country. You're underestimating what we can do. We've already escaped the Japanese police. Why can't we outrun another police force? You see where I'm going with this? You're not gonna win." I noted. "Hmph." Alfred hummed. "That's what you think."

"Oh, we know we're gonna win. You're never gone catch us." Robin said, signs of confidence seeping through. I smiled a triumphant smile in reply. "That's right. You may have warned the world about us, but good luck trying to find us."

"You two sure are confident. Let's see how long it take for you two to eat your words." Alfred said, darkly. Robin blew a long, low, whistle. "Getting annoyed huh Jones? Don't worry, we'll drop by and visit once in a while just so you can have your little hero moments." Robin taunted. I chuckled. "Aww…You still play superhero Jones? That's cute."

Alfred huffed on the other line. "Shut up." he snapped. Aww, we offended him! "Oh, by the way, how many casualties were there after we left?" I asked, remembering the violent getaway in New York. "Yeah, what' the verdict?" Robin added. Alfred sighed. "Everyone on the entire police force had some kind of injury that's for sure. Let's see…About half of the officers you…abused…have a broken limb. Others, not including myself, were lucky. Others, not so much. I have to admit, you two girls do know how to fight." Robin and I proudly beamed. "What happened to you?" Robin asked. "Broken arm. Slightly fracture ribs. Eh, I'll live." Alfred said.

"What about the number of resignations? Don't tell me no one quit after all that fuss." Robin said. Alfred groaned. "About six people asked to quit or change what station they belonged to. You two really messed up my officers." he pouted. "That's what we're know for. Giving cops a hard time. Why do you think the law hates us?"

Alfred was probably rolling his eyes. "Suuure. Anywho, I think that's it for now girls. I gotta go and fill out some paperwork. Nice catching up with you two. Bye now." And with that, the American hung up. "Funny. He's the only cop that I have ever met that would randomly call to check up on his arrestees." I told Robin. "I know. I think he's getting attached to us." she replied.

"That's unusual. Most of the time they end up hating us for beating up their cops."I pointed out. "Yeah. It's strange. Oh well! Let's get out of this bathroom. The pounding from outside is freaking me out." Now that you mention it, the pounding outside is pretty loud. I turned to look at the door. I think I saw it budge. Oh crap!

"I think it's moving Robin. We need to get out of here fast. They're about to bust the door down." I told her. Robin stared over at the door. "Oh gosh…It it! Where do we go though?" she asked. I pointed up at the air vent. She groaned. "Really? Don't you think that's a bit unstable?" she asked me. "That door is unstable. Now come on. We don't have that much time." I told her.

"How are we even going to get up there?" Robin asked, eyeing the high vent. "Easy." I told her, intertwining my fingers together. "Up you go!" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Kimmy, I'm pretty sure that isn't going to work." Another loud crash came from the door. "But I guess I gotta do i anyway! Don't drop me!" Robin said, making her way up. She climbed onto the counter that had two sinks installed into it. She removed the cover that was covering the air vent and started to make her way into it. After she was safely inside, I started to climb up on the table as well.

Robin stuck her hand out to assist me. As soon as I grabbed her hand, the door busted open and about 3 police officers barged in. I quickly scrambled up the wall, using the mirror for help. It only took them seconds to realize what we were doing. Robin yanked me up the rest of the way. I was able to get half of my body into the vent. Just when the officers were about to grab my leg, I pulled my self safely into the vent, out of reach from the police officers if they decided to look around in the vent with their hands.

"Let's go." Robin whispered. We started crawling through the vents, the metal echoing underneath us. Leading the way, Robin made sure the metal was stable before crawling over it. This might take a while…

After reaching another air vent opening, we heard the chaotic shouts of a groups of men. I peeked throughout the cracks of the vents. One particular figure stood out to me. He had his hands behind his back, strolling calmly through the mall. His white uniform clearly told the world that he was the leader of the police force here in Tokyo. I sighed. Oh Kiku…If only you weren't a cop…If only I wasn't on the run…If only you could take a hug =.=

"Kimmy. What are you doing?" Robin snapped. I returned to reality. Right…I'm in an air vent. Let's just get out of here.

"Nothing. Let's just go. We gotta find a place empty enough so that we can just jump out of the vents." I told her. "Or, we could stay in here until the mall closes. We can find a way out easier if we're alone. Security cameras might be a problem though…"

"True. Hmm… Let's just hide in here for now. They have to give up sometime right?" I asked Robin. She nodded. "That could take a while though." she pointed out.

Rawr…This _could_ take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **TaDa ^o^ Hope you guys liked that ^^ Okay, now that update about my stories.

**Don't They Make a Cute Couple-** Okay, I'm not giving up on this if that's what you guys think. I'm just putting On the Run forward for now. ONce I think it's time for a switch, I'll return to DTMACC okay? ^.^

**On the Run-** This story is gonna be fuuun. I hoping the word gets spread around some more. I have some really good stuff in store for this story. Thanks to you guys who favorited my story and stuff ^^ Means a lot. Reviews would be nice too but you can't always get what you want :P

Oh! And Good news! I might update some OneShots later on :D They might be kinda...controversial though. But I'll give you guys warnings so don't worry :3 Okay that's it for now! See you guys next time! :)


	10. Escape from Tokyo

**A/N- **Merp, I have some bad news for fans of my Don't They Make a Cute Couple story. But it's good news for fellow Hetalia fans. I have been warned that if I don't change the story up, then I will get reported for breaking the rules. I love all of you guys who reviewed and favorited the story, but i don't wanna get in trouble. BUT! The good news? All of you guys who don't like Justin Bieber but LUVS Hetalia can now enjoy the story now! Yes my friends, Hetalia has saved my butt. I'm just going to have to rewrite the story with a Hetalia twist so that it qualifies as a fanfiction that doesn't involve a real person. Same plot, but different character backgrounds. It's gonna be a good one too :3 And it won't have any Justin Bieber in it :P Soo, if you guys have any concerns or questions, PM me about it.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy Dearies ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Don't drop me!" Kimmy warned, a foot sticking out below her. I rolled my eyes. "I won't. Just don't move your foot weird." I advised. Kimmy was holding onto the opening of the air vent tightly, lowering herself slowly down.

Yes, the cops have finally left us alone. The mall's still full of people, but me and Kimmy found a small part that was completely empty. It was blocked off for construction, but we found a place that looked pretty finish and decided to jump out there. We can deal with the scoldings later. Right now, we just need to make a run for it.

Kimmy's foot hit my hand, and I slowly started to guide her down to the ground. "Who makes an air vent in the middle of a wall? Aren't they suppose to be on the ground where no one can see them?" she pointed out. "It's either there or on the ceiling, Kimmy. Be thankful it's not up there." I said, glancing up at the high ceiling.

After some time, I finally managed to get Kimmy down. She hopped onto the ground and found her balance. "Okay. Now what?" I asked. "We need to get on the other side of the tape." Kimmy pointed out, looking at the yellow "Caution" tape surrounding the area. Before we were the target of stares for the locals, Kimmy and I slipped under the tape, dragging all our stuff with us. "Okay. Now let's plan."

We slowly walked out of the area of construction and headed towards the food court. People were slowly filing out the closing building. Kimmy and I had no clue where we were, so we decided to just follow the crowd. "Well we can't stay in Japan any longer. We have to go. But where?" I asked. Kimmy sighed. "I'm not sure Robin. The entire city is out for us. We have to leave tonight or else we'll be arrested again. Hmm…"

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. "There's a bullet train station around here somewhere. I remember running past a sign while Kiku's group was chasing after me. Maybe we could buy tickets and…" she trailed off. "And what?" I asked.

"Japan's an island. I was thinking about going to China, but we can't run across the water. And Matt is probably back home already. We can't exactly go and find a boat either…We're kind of stuck." she pointed out. I completely forgot that Japan was an island...

"What are we going to do then?" I asked. Kimmy bit her finger. "I'm not sure yet. But let's just get out of Tokyo. If we're going to get caught, it's most likely going to be here." she said. "So we're gonna go on the bullet train?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yay! I get to ride a bullet train! Whoo!" Kimmy giggled. "Hang on there partner. I wouldn't cheer just yet. We gotta make sure we have enough money to get out of here first." Kimmy reminded. "Right. How much do we have exactly?" I asked.

"I grabbed some cash when we were packing in America. I'm not sure how much though. Let's just find a resting spot for now and go count the money there. Sound good to you?" she asked. I nodded and we proceeded to follow the crowd out the door. The minute the fresh air hit our faces, Kimmy and I were alert for any hidden cops. After a thorough search of the area, we concluded that we were safe. "I really hope no one comes out and grabs us. I hate sneak attacks." Kimmy said. "I know…They're all the same. It's always the perverts too." I noted. "Yep. I'm really glad Japanese people have some respect."

The night sky was a velvety black. The stars were hidden by the bright lights of Tokyo, but the moon was proudly shining. Kimmy and I continued to walk the streets. People were around every corner, so there was a good chance we weren't going to get mugged or anything. Plus, with all of these people around, it's going to be harder to find us. Now where's that train station?

"Where did you see the sign?" I asked Kimmy. "Somewhere over here. It's not too far. There!" She suddenly pointed to a sign. The English letters under Japanese characters signaled that there was indeed a train station nearby. "We can walk there." I said. Kimmy nodded in agreement. "Yep! To the train station we go!" she sang.

**-Later that Night-**

"We finally made it!" I cheered. Kimmy followed behind me, her bag puling her down. "Geez, it took us longer than I thought. Whew!" she said, throwing her stuff to the ground. "I know. Now where's the money?" I asked. Kimmy took a seat on a concrete wall and pulled a small bag into her lap. She dug around the purse for a bit before pulling out a wad of cash. "Here." She handed the money to me. "Dang girl! This is a lot of money." I commented.

"I know. But last time we were on the run, we ran out of cash remember? So we had to sneak onto crap and get busted for getting a ride. And we had to rob more banks for cash. Don't you remember?" I sighed. "That was probably the hardest time of my life. I never robbed so many banks before! Yeah, bringing cash was a good idea." I agreed. I flipped through the bills, counting to myself. Hundred dollar bills made up the wad. I tried to be careful so that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. This place sure is crowded.

"How much do we have?" Kimmy asked. "Over a thousand that's for sure. This should last for a while. We'll survive." I told her. Kimmy and I soon made our way to the ticket counter. After purchasing tickets for a ride to Kagoshima, a city on the other side of Japan basically, we loaded up onto the train. "Man, those tickets sure are pricey." I commented. "Well it is Japan. Besides, it's worth it." Kimmy said, loading her bags onto the rack overhead. I nodded. "Yeah. But what are we going to do after we reach Kagoshima?" I asked her. Kimmy sighed. "I don't know yet. We'll have to find a way to get out of Japan. Let's just worry about getting to Kagoshima first."

The long trip from Tokyo to Kagoshima has now begun.

**-9 Hours Later-**

"Whew! We've finally made it!" I hollered. I jumped out of the train, my legs weak from not walking in so long. Kimmy trailed behind me, dragging her stuff with her. "Finally! I was about to go crazy in there." she said. Being stuck in a train for nine hours straight is not healthy. I'm so glad I can finally get some fresh air!

"So, what now Captain?" I asked Kimmy. "We gotta find a way to get out of Japan. I'm not sure how though." I mused. "We could always try flying, but Alfred and Kiku probably are watching our every move already." I pointed out. Kimmy nodded. "Yeah. Flying's the most convenient, but it's risky." she added. "Yeah. Plus, we can never get past airport security. It's not safe." Kimmy stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean we wouldn't make it past security? We don't have anything dangerous on us." I hesitated. "Ha, funny story. I actually found this in Alfred's car. I thought it would be useful." I unzipped my backpack and rummaged around, pushing all my clothes out of the way. I finally felt the cold metal against my fingertips. I pulled out the weapon. Kimmy's eyes lit up.

"You found a gun in his car?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded. "Yep! The idiot had it lying around. Since we're on the run, I thought we could use it. I'm pretty sure it's locked though, so it won't go off anytime soon." I told her. Kimmy's eyes sparkled at the sight of the gun.

A little background info on Kimmy. She's the one who can actually use a gun and shoot. The whole shooting people thing is way out of my league. I don't shoot people. That's Kimmy's job. She can be a bit trigger happy at times though…That can be a good thing though, depending on the situation.

"This is a beauty! Hmm…We're gonna have to buy some more bullets soon though. You know how I can get with guns." Kimmy reminded. I scoffed. "Oh yeah I do. You're a bit crazy when it comes to guns." I said, sticking the gun back into my bag, burying it underneath my clothes. "Well that's not my fault. You can't even shoot one." she retorted. "Because I don't like shooting things! It makes me feel bad…" I pouted. Kimmy snickered.

"I know. Hmm…Let's focus on trying to find a way to China. Got any ideas?" Kimmy asked. At this point, we both were in the heart of the city. Downtown Kagoshima was packed with people today. "Hmm…I got nothing. Oh hey! Look at that!" I took off and ran towards a small gift shop. "Hey! Where you going?" Kimmy called after me. I could sense her running behind me. I skidded to a stop right in front of the glass window.

A large colorful poster displayed on the window advertised a commercial Asian cruise ship. According to the poster, the ship traveled all over Asia, from Japan to … _China. _A mischievous grin spread across my face. Kimmy picked up on my expression. "What are you thinking, Greene?" she asked.

"How do you feel about being a stowaway on a cruise ship?"

…

"I can't believe we actually snuck onto a cruise ship so easily."

"Neither can I. This place is probably one of our best hiding places yet though. There's food and entertainment and everything!"

Yeah, I bet you can tell already that me and Kimmy are on the cruise ship. I thought it would be way harder getting on, but all we really had to do was run past the ticket lady when she wasn't looking. We don't really have a room, but we can do without one for a while. We can sleep on the deck in chairs or something. We'll be fine ^.^

"'How long do you think it'll take us to get to China?" I asked.

"Just sit back and enjoy the sail Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** A pretty decent Prussia oneshot is coming up FYI. Uhh...Yeah. I don't have anything else to say :3 I think that's it. Bai now!


	11. The Yellow Police: Beijing

**A/N-** I Freakin' Love You Guys! I have gotten so many random reviews lately ^.^ *sniff* It makes me feel loved~

Alright, so I've been having a really busy week, but It's finally Friday, and you guys deserve a chapter! Here's Chapter 11 for you dearies :)

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy! Oh! And go google "Lion Dance" if you have never seen one before. Youtube it! It's really cool!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

"Okay, on three, we'll make a break for it. Got it?"

"Got it. One"

"Two."

"Three! Oh Dang! He turned around!"

"Stupid!"

So um, we're finally in China! (Yay~) But we're still stuck on the cruise ship. (Boo!) And we're almost off! (Yay!) But the stupid guard who is standing in front of the exit won't turn around! Robin and I have been trying to run past him for like 20 minutes now! The dude keeps turning around! And not in the direction that we want him to turn either!

Why are we so determined to sneak off and not just get off the boat like a normal passenger? Well, because this guard actually knows who we are. Like no joke. No, he's not a guard from Japan. He was actually police officer from America. And we beat him and his police officers friends up senseless. And they were _mad_. We had to drop everything and run once we were done. And now we're banned from Montana ^.^ Or at least I think we are…It's been a while.

It's been a while, but it hasn't been long enough for this guy to forget who we are. I'm pretty sure this guy remembers who Robin and I were. I mean who wouldn't? Unless we gave him some major brain damage, he's gonna hold a grudge against us for a long,long, time.

"Is he gone yet?" Robin asked. I glanced at the exit. "No." I replied, slightly irritated at the fact that he won't move. "Come on Carl! Turn around the other way! We've been on this ship for over 3 days! I wanna go to China!" Robin whined. I concentrated on Carl. Come on man, just turn around! We only need to run past you! Come on!

"Okay, you know what? I'm am about to run him over." Robin declared, positioning herself into a runner's pose. I grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't. Remember the last time you had the urge to run over someone? We still got caught. And yes,I am referring to Jones." I reminded her.

Robin pouted. "We got away though." she pointed out. "Yes. After another brutal fight that left about half of the policemen crying uncle." I added. Robin rolled her eyes. "Details, details. Fine, no running over Carl. What are we going to do now then?" she asked.

"We just gotta wait. I mean, a normal person can't stand staring at one direction forever right?" Robin shrugged. "Whoever said he was normal?" she pointed out. *facepalm* We're screwed ¬_¬

"Wait! Look!" I shot my head up and looked straight at the nuisance staying by the exit. Or where the nuisance was standing. "He's gone! Let's go!" Robin exclaimed. I felt a forceful tug on my arm and the next thing I knew, I was running down some steep steps onto a dock.

"Haha! The idiot actually left his post for once! Finally!" Robin cheered. I caught my breath. "I know. That was luck my friend. Hmm…Now that we're off the ship, what should we do now?" I asked Robin. She shrugged. "I'm open for anything right now."

I thought about this for a moment or two. What can we do in China? We can't really go out to eat. We already had lunch. Booking a place to stay would be a good idea, but we can do that later. It's still pretty early here. What to do? What to do…

"Hey do you hear that?" Robin suddenly asked me. I listened carefully. "What?"

"It's like a thumping sound. You hear it now?" I strained my hearing. I eventually heard it. It was a rhythmic beat, and strangely, it sounded pretty familiar. Maybe I'll figure it out later on.

"Oh I hear it now. I wonder what it is."

"I think it's coming from the city. Come on, let's go have some fun while we're here. I need to get my land legs back." Robin said.

"Sure. Why not? China, here we come!"

Carrying our stuff behind us like tourists, Robin and I made our way towards the heart of the city. The beating of what seemed like drums gradually became louder. When we were on the right street, the mysteriously thumping noise was finally revealed.

"It's a lion dance!" I found myself exclaiming. The beating of the drums in that familiar rhythm brought back memories of my childhood when my parents used to take me out to the festivals and such when I wasn't "bringing disrespect" to our family.

"Lion dance? Wait, so is it-" Robin started. I finished the sentence for her. "The Chinese New Year! Oh my gosh! I haven't been to a festival like this in a long time!" I was in my spazzy mood. It was like Japan all over again, except this time, I'm in China.

"Goodness, you Asians have all the cool stuff don't you?" Robin teased, walking forward to get a better look at the dance. The people under the traditional lion dance costume were gracefully leaping and rising from the ground. Their movements matched the rhythm of the drums perfectly.

Children of all ages were scrambling around the feet of the lion, putting money into the opening that was his mouth. The dancer under the costume collected the little red envelopes of luck. Each envelope only contained a small amount of money, but each envelope signified luck. I smiled.

"Oh, I miss getting red envelopes." I said out loud. "I remember seeing those. You brought some to school once didn't you? For like a project or something?" Robin reminisced. I nodded. "Yeah. I miss those times when my parents would give them to me and my little sisters. I guess I'm too old for them now." I sighed.

"You're never too old for money dear." Robin said playfully. I rolled my eyes. "True. So true. Hmm…I wonder what's over there." I said glancing over at a large crowd of people. "Let's go check it out." Robin suggested, taking a couple of steps forward. A sudden loud yelp from a man rang through the air and a loud crackling explosion sounded. Robin let out a sharp yelp.

A large cloud of smoke rose from the center of the large crowd, and a strong smokey smell wafted through the air. Scraps of red paper were blowing in the breeze along with the smoke. "What was that?" Robin asked, shocked. "Firecrackers! Whoo!" I yelled, running towards the deafening explosion nearby. The crowd was getting rowdy as the string of firecrackers hanging in the air continued to pop and crackle.

"You're going to go deaf Kimmy." Robin yelled over the chaos. I probably will. :P

When the firecrackers ceased their deafening popping and the smoke cleared out, the crowed slowly started to disperse. People started to fill every space of the venue. Robin had to hold onto my hood just so that she wouldn't lose me.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here today." I said. You couldn't take two steps without running into someone. "Goodness, this place is packed!" Robin shouted. I tried to push my way through a crowd until we were standing in an empty area. We finally found one next to a closed restaurant. "Looks like we have a lot to do today huh?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. This festival is going to take up most of our day." I agreed.

"Yep! We can go find a hotel afterwards. Then we can-"

_"Měi gèrén rànglù! Qīngchú de qūyù!" _

A sudden disturbance in the center of the crowd interrupted my sentence. A rush of people were separating for something. It was like the parting of the Red Sea. I tried to see what was going on. I could only make out a group of people. I noticed that as that group progressed to move forward, the crowd parted away, leaving a big gap around the group. It was like the citizens didn't want to mess with them.

"Psst. Do you see that?" I asked Robin. She nodded slowly. "I don't like the looks of this Kimmy. We gotta get out of here." Robin said, slowly backing out towards the streets.

We both turned around and started to briskly run away from the chaos. We didn't even make it to the corner of the street when a huge police car blocked off the nearest exit.

"Dang!" I hissed. I whipped my head around behind me. No. No. NoNoNoNO! This can't be happening!

And yet…There they were. A group of men dressed in grassy army green uniforms were barricading off the venue. We were surrounded. There weren't any placed the run. We're screwed…

"We were expecting you two to come over here. We got the warning not too long ago, aru. Good thing we were ready, aru." Okay, what's with all the Asian cops having weird tendencies? Kiku had trouble with the letter r, and now this one has to add "aru" to the end of his sentences. Did I miss something?

_"Shǒukào tāmen." _

In a split second, Robin and I were pushed up against the side of a building by two policemen, our hands forced behind our backs. Great, another arrest. We haven't even been in the city for an hour yet and we're already going to jail. Just perfect…

"I think Officer Jones will be very happy to see you two back in America." Ew, another one who knows Jones. Merp…

I moved my head to the side so that I could see who said that. It was one officer standing out from the rest. They all had on same uniform but somehow, this one really stood out. He had that same aura Kiku had back in Japan: confident and powerful. Ugh, we're dealing with another figure of authority. And since we're in China, he's probably really important.

"Robin Greene and Kimmy Young. You two are in a lot of trouble, aru." the leader of the pack noted, making his way towards us. Oh goodness…

**Robin's POV**

"Robin Greene and Kimmy Young. You two are in a lot of trouble, aru." Hehe, "aru"…That's a funny word. Geez, it looks like everyone knows our names now…This is very bad (o.o)

I heard a groan from Kimmy. "What?" I whispered to her.

"I'm in China. And I'm arrested. There is definitely going to be a lecture about disrespect coming soon." she explain, a flat tone occupying her voice. I snickered to myself. Oh Asians~

The distant clicking noise of a pair of handcuffs soon sounded as the metal loops were hooked around both of our wrists. Uh, Excuse me? Are they seriously pushing me against this wall? They were nicer in Japan =.= Actually, I take that back. They're not nice anywhere. Maybe that's just us though…

_"Wǒmen dài tāmen dào chēzhàn, xiānshēng?" _one of the cops asked the superior one._ "Dāngrán. Wǒmen hái yǒu shé me dìfāng ne?" _he replied. I really wish we knew what they were saying. This doesn't sound too good right now. ._.

"Let's go girls." another cop commanded, pulling us by the elbows away from the wall. That familiar feeling towards cops that I always have when I get arrested has returned…***throbbing anime vein***

"Robin, you look like you're going to flip. I don't think this is the place for that." Kimmy warned. I took a deep breath. Right, we're in China. This is kind of a dangerous place to be arrested in. And for once, these cops actually remind me of the army ._. That's when you know it's serious.

The police officer behind me was dragging me by the elbow towards his vehicle. It was a pretty long way actually, and thank goodness it was too. You know why? You wanna know why? It's a good thing, because Robin Greene has a plan.

"Kimmy, I have an idea." I told Kimmy. Kimmy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Now? When were about to be taken away, your mind gets an idea now? That's a bit late Rob…" she sighed. I rolled my eyes. A quick glance at the cop made me assume that this particular police officer wasn't as fluent in English as his boss. He wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. This day just gets better and better doesn't it? First, it was an awesome Chinese New Year celebration, and now, I get to make a getaway from the Chinese police. This is fabulous!

"Do you want to know my plan or not?" I asked Kimmy. She shrugged "Sure. Go for it. Make it quick though. I think they're pushing me forward." Kimmy told me. Yeah, we both were walking slow on purpose. It's just a nice way to annoy the law ^.^ I don't think this guy enjoys us walking like turtles though. I think he's pushing me forward too. Manhandled!

"Okay, how good is your aim?" I asked Kimmy. She looked at me. "You're really going to ask me that? Robin, I've shot gun out of cops' hands more times than you can count. You know my aim is awesome." Someone's bragging…

"Well I just want to make sure. Okay, here's what I have in mind. I need you to start a fight with the police. Just long enough for me to get these handcuffs off. I think I can pick my way out somehow. You think you can do that?" Kimmy giggled. "Why am I not surprised? Another fight Robin? Well, I guess it can't be helped. Alright, I'll do it. You owe me though. This group looks pretty tough." she commented. I nodded. "Sure whatever. I already owe you like 20 anyways."

"That sounds about right. Okay, when do you want me to start?" she asked. The police officer that was dragging the two of us towards his police car stopped and handed us over to a different cop. The two chatted in complicated tongue, making little glances towards the chief. "Hang on a minute." I took this opportunity to pull out my secret weapon from my back pocket: a bobby pin. The perfect tool to pick a lock. After a lot of practice, I can finally pick myself out a pair handcuffs. Yes, I am that good.

"Okay. I think they're getting ready to frisk one of us. When it's your turn, make your move alright?" I told her. Another groan escaped from her. "Ew, they frisk here too? Ugh…"

"I know. I don't like it either. Take one for the team though okay? Heh." Kimmy eyed me. "You are lucky I'm your partner. Okay…Let's get this over with."

The two officers who were chatting near us finally parted. The superior of the group started to step forward. "It's a shame really. I have to arrest two girls on the first day of the Chinese New Year, aru. Who knew you two would show up here though. Out of all places…" The officer softly chuckled to himself. "Alright. You two know the drill." he announced, looking directly at Kimmy. Cool~ My plan's being put straight into action. I mean, not cool~ Kimmy's gonna get frisked!

The officer beckoned for Kimmy to step forward. She nervously shot me a glance before her feet started to move. "Remember." I reminded. She slightly nodded as she walked passed me. I really hope this is going to work. China is one place where we can't afford to screw up. Please work!

**Kimmy's POV**

I don't wanna get frisked! DX It's so uncomfortable! And they're always guys too! That just makes it 100 times worse! Ugh, Robin seriously owes me for this one.

I slowly made my way to the hood of the police car. The officer gave me a hidden smile. I avoided any type of eye contact and turned away from the officer. I immediately felt him pushing me forward slightly. "I'm not bending over the hood." I protested. Yes, I am going to deny orders. I am not in the mood for embarrassment right now. Definitely not during the Chinese New Year either =.=

There was a surprised silence from the cop. "Suit yourself. Spread your feet apart." he ordered. With my hands cuffed behind my back, I reluctantly spread them apart. "Don't go too far." I warned. "Of course not. That wouldn't be respectful now would it?" he asked, an innocent tone fluttering in and out.

I felt him patting around my calf. He made his way casually up and eventually reached my waist. That was the point where he was able to search me standing up. Awkwardly wishing the time would pass faster, I stayed silent throughout the entire process. He, on the other hand, was definitely giving me that dreaded "discipline lecture" that I was telling Robin about.

"It's certainly surprising to see a young lady like yourself getting arrested for such serious crimes." he commented, searching around my waist. I sighed, trying to block out his conversations. "In my mind, I don't really see what stealing and being a theif can do. Not to mention breaking the law. It's certainly a big price to pay don't you think,aru?"

I remained silent, trying to keep myself from saying something I would regret in the future. He continued his rant. "You're family must be so proud…A fugitive daughter. It's exactly what they wanted isn't it, aru?" His voice was just dripping in sarcasm, and it was really pissing me off. I tried to keep my emotions in, biting my bottom lip.

"It's certainly the definition of dishonor…" My senses perked up. There's the phrase I was looking for… Words like "disgrace", "shame" or "dishonor" usually trigger me. This is why I don't talk to my family anymore. Somehow, they always manage to incorporate these words into our conversations. We never get to finish a conversation without an argument anymore…

I could feel an incredible amount of anger build up inside of me. I seriously need to get out of here…now.

After a few more thorough pats, the cop gently pushed me forward. "Alright. You're clean." he told me. After he gave me the okay, I loosened up a bit. I nonchalantly started walking a few steps forward. I could sense him following closely behind me. As I walked, a made a quick glance at Robin, hoping she would catch my eye. She did. I could see her stand up straight, watching me for the signal.

After walking forward, a felt a tug on my elbow again. I stopped in my tracks. "You could always change you know." the police officer hinted, a slight wink in his eyes. I made eye contact with him for split second before pulling away from his grip. I backed up a bit. "A life of crime can always be changed, aru." he told me. I knew he was hoping he could change something in me. He was hoping that something in me would just magically click and cause me to change my ways. But you know what? It's not that simple.

I smirked and softly laughed to myself. The cop raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, stepping a few feet forward. Perfect, right in my range. "You wanna know something?" I asked him. He waited for my response. I took a step forward before it hit him. Not holding back, I kicked my foot up in the air, smacking him right in the face. He violently flew back and rammed into the side of a nearby police car, clutching his jaw in pain. I stood over him after the impact. "I like my life right now thanks."

And with that, I felt another person drag me away. I thought it was another police officer pulling me off to prevent me from lashing out again, but it turned out to be Robin. "Alright, let's get out of here before things get worse." she said, pulling me away from the scene.

The familiar sound of chaotic yelling quickly filled the area. "Yao! _Nǐ méishì ba?_" came out of many officers mouths. "Huh, I guess we finally found out his name." Robin remarked. I nodded. "I guess. come on, let's go hide in an alley or something. I need to get these off of me." I said, motioning towards my hands behind my back. "Right."

Robin and I tried to get as far from possible. The police are going to be distracted for a while taking care of Yao's injury. That will buy us some time. "Over there!" I shouted, taking the lead. I dragged Robin into the hiding spot. "Alright hurry!" Robin fumbled with the bobby pin for a moment before managing to insert it into the lock. After jimmying it around, there was a click and one of them was off. Before she could get the other one off though, the pattering sound of footsteps against pavement hit out ears. "Oh no." I groaned.

A crowd of policemen probably found out where we were hiding. "Quick! Run out that way." I commanded, taking the lead. I ran out the other end of the alley, swerving past the crowds. I stopped right in front of a large crowd of people and stared at this huge obstacle in front of me. I heard someone run up behind me. "Hey, why did you stop running?" Robin asked. She saw my gaze and looked in the same direction. "Oh fuuu-" she cursed.

I just led us into the heart of the Chinese New Year festival celebration. This. Is. Awesome!_ "Zài nàlǐ, tāmen shì!" _And it would be even more awesome if we weren't running form the entire friggin' Chinese police force. But we can't always get what we want now can we?

"What do we do now?" Robin asked me, panicking. I grabbed her hand. "Wing it! Let's go Greene!" I shouted, briskly dashing forward. We both ran straight through the insanely large crowd of people. Weaving through the crowds, this was sure to confused the coppers. My grip on Robin's hand was slipping though. Soon, my grasp on her broke, and I lost her in the Sea of Asians. "Crap!" I snapped.

Standing in the center of the confusion, I definitely wouldn't be able to find her. Maybe if I get out of the area a bit…

_"Pāishè, wǒmen shīqùle tāmen. Měi gèrén dōu fēnlièle! Wǒmen bù huì ràng tāmen táotuō!" _I heard Yao's loud voice through the sea of people.

…

You just read me kick him in the face right? Why is he still here? Gah, you know what? These cops just won't stop! Alright, I'm not even gonna fight anymore. I just want to get the hell out of here! I kicked up to high gear, clumsily making my way through the crowd moving in the opposite direction I was. I could see a clearing in the distance. Just a little bit farther!

After nearly suffocating in the sea of people, I was finally out in the open…And surrounded by multiple strings of firecrackers. Really? Now? Geez, you're trying to arrest me China, not kill me!

"There you are!" I felt a sudden grip on my wrist. I let out a sudden yelp instinctively and whipped around to see who it was. Oh great…Just fantastic. "How did you get back up?" I asked Yao in shock. I practically busted his jaw! Why the hell is he still here?

"Easy. I have a pretty high tolerance level. It's going to take a lot more than a kick in the face to put me down." he replied, slightly rubbing his jaw. This is unreal. There is no way he survived a kick in the face without any serious damage. What the-

_**CRACK! CrackCrackCrackCrack~! **_

"Ah!" I screamed. Who the fudge sets off fire crackers when there are two people standing right next to them? What is wrong with this picture? My gosh!

Yao's grip on my hand was quickly released involuntarily. Like a normal person, Yao ran away from the exploding firecrackers. It took a while for my brain to register that I could escape. When I finally figured it out, I ran out faster than I did in Japan. That's probably because the Chinese police scare me way more than the Japanese police. They're like army men, I swear!

Anyway, I ran out of the festival basically. I tried to catch my breath as soon as I was out of that confusion. My ears were ringing due to the loud explosion, but other than that, I think I made it out pretty good. I wonder where Robin is~

**Robin's POV **

Okay, that plan backfired a little…

Okay, so um, you know those firecrackers? The ones having in the center of the festival? Yeah, well uh, I kind of set those off…On purpose. It was to save Kimmy though so that's something right? Right? I mean, she's probably deaf now, but at least Yao's not on her tail anymore! Right? Okay, I'm just going to stop talking now…I feel kind of bad~

Alright, so since Kimmy's safe, I should probably go find her. With a steady jog in my step, I ran in the general direction Kimmy went. Maybe I'll find her taking a breather somewhere. Who knows? I might want to hurry though. I feel like something is going to happen. Something bad…

"R-Robin!" I heard someone yell. I turned around, and leaning against a column was Kimmy breathing really hard. "Kimmy! There you are!" I called, running towards her. After glomping her, I finally let her rest. "Whoa, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm just really tired. Someone set off the firecrackers while I was standing next to them too, so my hearing's a bit off now. I lost the police though so I think I should be good." she said. I nervously laughed. "Ha ha, yeah. About that. I kind of set them off…" I told her sheepishly.

"What? Why? Why did you do that when I was standing next to them?" she snapped. "Because you were in trouble! It was a really bad plan, but at least you lost Yao." I pointed out. "That was dangerous though." she scolded. I sighed. "I know…But you're alive. So it's all good right?" I asked. She panted some more before replying. "Yeah…I guess. We really need to get out of here though. There are way too many cops here. This is worse than the U.S man." she said, getting to her feet. I nodded in agreement. "I know. It's really bad. I'm not sure what we can do now though."

"We could always go in a random direction. We're bound to go over the boarders eventually." Kimmy suggested. "How are we going to travel though? We can't go on foot. That would take forever!" I pointed out. "True. But that's a good way to start. Come on. Let's start walking before Yao and his posse come after us again." Kimmy said, walking forward a few steps. "Aww…Are we really walking?" I whined.

"Just until we have an idea on how we're going to get around China without getting caught. Come on. It's can't be that bad."

Oh yes it can Kimmy. Oh yes it can. "Ugh, let's get this over with. I'm getting kind of scared of China." I said. "I know. Too many law enforcements around here. *sigh* Let's get walking Robin."

This. Suck. Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Měi gèrén rànglù! Qīngchú de qūyù! - Everyone make way! Clear the area!_

__Shǒukào tāmen - Handcuff them__

__Wǒmen dài tāmen dào chēzhàn, xiānshēng? - Are we taking them down to the station, sir?__

___Dāngrán. Wǒmen hái yǒu shé me dìfāng ne?- Of course. Where els would we take them?___

____Nǐ méishì ba? - Are you alright?____

_____Zài nàlǐ, tāmen shì! - There they are!___________"Pāishè, wǒmen shīqùle tāmen. Měi gèrén dōu fēnlièle! Wǒmen bù huì ràng tāmen táotuō! - Shoot, we lost them. Everyone split up! We're not letting them escape!______

**A/N- **There you go! Chapter 11 or you ^.^ Oh! And I wrote another one shot. Heh! It's called Revenge and it's a PruHun story so go chek it out if you want :) Alright, I think that's it. I'm gonna go work on my remake of DTMACC now. Bai! Review and PM! ^.^


	12. The Purple Police: Moscow

**A/N- **I apologize to those Russia fangirls. This chapter is pretty short. I just really wanted to get to the next one :) If you really want, I'll make it up to you guys, but you have to PM me first! If not, this is what you'll get.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Hope you guys enjoy my short Russia chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Dude! Why is it so cold here?" I asked Kimmy. "I dunno. When did it snow? I don't remember it snowing last night." she said. "Yeah! When did it snow?"

Okay, so…We finally found a way to get out of China. We just started jumping on random trains and being stowaways again. That was kind of the only way we could have gotten around. It was either that or walking, and I know I'm not walking for 2 years just to get out of China =.=

The only problem is that we don't know where we are. Like at all. After jumping off that last train, we have been on foot for a while. And sleeping like hobos. This is probably the lowest time in my life…I'm a hobo Dx And I'm not even broke! The only clue we have to where we are is…Actually, we don't have any clues. It's just miles and miles of snow. And it's been like this ever since we woke up.

"I c-can't feel my feet!" I whined. "I can't feel my hands. I wonder where we are." Kimmy wondered. "Where ever it is, it sure has some crappy weather." I criticized. "It's pretty if you think about. It'd be even more pretty if we weren't walking miles through it!" Kimmy yelled. Her voice echoed through the barren land.

"Oh gosh. Where the hell are we?" I yelled, releasing my inner irritation. My voice rang out longer than Kimmy's did. The snow sitting on the ground crunch under our feet with every step. There wasn't any snow falling so that was god, but my face is like frozen right now. Where's the sun when you need it man?

"Do you see a city anywhere Robin? Or people?" Kimmy asked, desperate. "No…"I whimpered.

"How did we get here anyways?" Kimmy asked, looking around. I shrugged. "Who knows. We were walking in the dark for a long time. We probably made a wrong turn somewhere. Ugh! Where _are_ we?" I complained.

My feet are cold, I'm about to get hypothermia any minute now, I have no idea where I am, and I've been sleeping like a hobo for the past few days or so. My life sucks right now! I have Kimmy at least. I'm not totally alone on this :3

"Robin! I see civilization!" Kimmy suddenly shouted, surprising me. I squinted into the distance. Somehow, in some weird magical way, we found a city! The more rural part of the city, but it was still the city!

"Yes! Thank goodness too! Alright, now I'm motivated. Let's go Asian!" I called. Our paced quickened and the snow didn't slow us down one bit. It gradually melted and became a slush once we reached the outskirts of town. Small houses and neighborhoods made up the area. Walking through, it looked like a small town. After more walking through the frigid air, Kimmy and I figured out that we weren't in jet some small town. We were in a huge city. And when I say huge, I mean huge.

The small neighborhoods really deceived us. I forgot that a bunch of cities have small neighborhoods, and then in the heart of the city, is where all the action is. And have we found the heart of the city. Whoo!

"See? Now the snow looks pretty." Kimmy commented, jumping onto the sidewalk. A car quickly drove through the slush in the street without a problem. We were walking on a sidewalk, making room for the other people on the other side. Everyone were passed was bundled up in scarves and thick coats. Us? Um, let's see…five layers of thin jackets, and maybe three pairs of socks. Yeah, we're not that warm ¬.¬ We had to pack light! What do you expect?

"I like that scarf!" I suddenly found myself saying. I must admit, it was a really nice scarf! I was admiring a long white and kind of beige scarf that a person was wearing. Somehow, it was really nice in my eyes ^.^

"Um, Robin?" Kimmy called me, stopping in her tracks. I turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. Kimmy's eyes were wide opened and had a slight fearful look in them. Wait, a fearful look?

I looked in the general direction Kimmy was staring at yet again. Oh mother-

"Welcome to Russia! I hope you enjoy your stay here, da?" A tall (and kind of intimidating) Russian man asked. Ohh…So he was wearing the scarf. ._.

"R-Robin. W-Why does he have a pipe?" Kimmy asked me, obviously staring at the large water facet pipe in the man's hand.

"I h-have no idea." I replied. After staring at this strange man for some time, I noticed something that made me freeze. And not because of the snow.

"K-Kimmy! H-He's a cop!" I stuttered. I have to admit, Kimmy's expression was priceless. "What cop carries a water faucet?" she hissed. I shrugged.

"Ivan, I think you're scaring them a bit too much." a shorter police officer chuckled. The small group of policemen surrounding Ivan started laughing as well. "Oh? I didn't think two mischievous girls would be scared of me." Ivan shrugged. "Alright girls, let's go!" the Russian announced, stepping forward. I swear, his pipe was about to swing me in the face! I fell back a little at the sudden swing.

"Haha! No need! We'll j-just leave and save you guys the trouble. Heh." Kimmy told them, backing up into me. She was pushing me back, telling me to follow her lead. "Right Robin?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah! W-We don't want to cause any trouble here. Heh…MAKE A BREAK FOR IT KIMMY!" I took the lead, and once again, we are running for our lives. I seriously hope I'm not going to slip in this snow and die.

We made a sharp left and went around the cops. We soon went in a huge circle around the area where the police were and just ran straight through the city. I was really expecting them to chase us,but they just stood there with a confused look. "Are they even coming after us?" Kimmy asked. I looked behind me and slowed my feet. "No, but I'm not taking any chances. Let's just get deeper into the city." I told her. The cold was stinging my face, but I certainly felt somewhat warmer.

This was a pretty big city, so it took us a while to get to the other side of it. With little breaks in between, it took a couple of hours for us to get to another small neighborhood. We were finally out of the city, and the weather warmed up a bit along the way. There wasn't any snow covering the ground, but the air was still a biting cold. "I think this is the nicest city police wise." I commented. "Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't run after us with his pipe." Kimmy added. I nodded.

"Yeah. He was kind of scary though." I told her. "He looked nice. He was just…unintentionally intimidating." she said. "Yeah…That's the word. Unintentionally intimidating."

"So where too now ?" Kimmy asked. "Somewhere to get us warmed up. We're bound to get hypothermia soon. Let's go find a nice little cafe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Short and to the point. I know. But I'm finally getting to another action packed chapter! So stay tuned for Iggy! Review and PM me you guys ^.^ Ciao~!


	13. The Pink Police: London

**A/N- **I will say this now before you read. Seme England is in this chapter. And you should KNOW how he acts ._. If you're uncomfortable with this, dont read. But trust me, I'm 14. I'm not that creative when it comes to that kind of stuff xD So you should be safe ^.^

WHOO! Two chapters in one day, and 3 in 2 days! I'm happy. ^.^ Oh, and this is a long chapter. So if you gotta do something, save this for when you're free :P

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy, loves~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

"Oh. My. Gosh. Kimmy. Look. At. That. Boy!" Robin said, imitating a popular song. She was looking around and found herself a cute British boy to stare at. "Some eye candy Robin?" I asked her teasingly.

We are now in London! It's really a miracle we even made it past Russia. You know how big that place is right? It's huge! Long story short, we used up a lot of our money trying to get out of that country. We're going to just stick with being stowaways now. Gah! Oh, and did I mention all of our clothes are wet because of the snow? Yeah…We're really suffering. We're low on a bunch of supplied as too. Maybe London won't be so harsh on us.

"Yes! He is cute!" Robin replied to my previous question. I giggled. "Ahh~ The British boys. It feels great to be out of the snow too." I told her. Robin nodded ecstatically. "Mhm! It's about time I can feel my fingers again!" she agreed.

"I know. Mm…We should probably get a hotel room now. You know, before we get attacked by the British police. I hear they're pretty strict here too." I told her. "Good point. Plus, this would be a nice time for a shower. And laundry day." she added. "Oh gosh yes! We need laundry day!" I agreed.

"Alright! Off to a nice hotel we shall go!"

**-Later That Day- **

"Oh my gosh. I have never been this happy to see a bed before in my life! And indoor plumbing!" I shouted. I caught a couple across the hall shooting me a weird look as Robin shut the door behind her. "Haha, we're already attracting attention. Alright, so who's showering first? You or me?" she asked.

"You can have it. I wanna take a nap." I told her. "Alright cool. Do you mind taking our clothes down to the laundry room as well?" she asked me, throwing our stuff down. "No I don't mind. I'll do in a little while." Robin gave me a slight nod, and with a bundle of clothes in her hand, she disappeared into the bathroom.

I fell back onto the soft bed. This was like Japan all over again. Except this time, I have been walking through miles of snow for about 3 days in a row, slept on the ground like a hobo for 2 nights, and I feel gross. Like Robin said, that was the lowest time in my life. And I have done a lot of low things.

The dimly lit room made my eyes extremely heavy. I couldn't fall asleep in peace until I did the laundry though. Might as well do that now. Ugh…

I groggily sat up in the neatly made bed. Aches made their presence known in my body, especially in my feet. Sighing, I got to my feet and made my way to our luggage. We separated out clothes into two piles: one for the clean or semi-clean clothes and the other for the gross "I can't wear this anymore" clothes. And we had a lot of those. Especially after all that running! Bending down, I reached out for the bag and carried it in my hand. Slipping into my shoes again, I headed to the door. "Robin I'm going out for a few minutes okay? I'm gonna go downstairs." I told her. "For laundry? Okay!" she shouted past the bathroom door.

And with that, I carried all of our dirty clothes with me to the elevator. A free elevator was open the moment I pushed the down button. I stepped in and waited for it to reach the bottom level. Once it descended all 10 levels, I got ready to step off. The doors separated and the grand door at the front of the lobby greeted me. I saw a sign that pointed to the area where laundry service was available. As I made my way towards it, a sight caught my eye.

A young man was standing by the front desk chatting with the concierge. The two were certainly enjoying themselves. The pretty lady at the desk seemed to be looking up something at the computer. I slowed my pace and started to watch them for a minute. Maybe I can read their lips. They're not that far away. Let's try it.

Standing off to the side, I recognized the word "ten" coming out of the concierge's mouth. Ten? The tenth floor maybe? Or ten minutes? Who knows…

The man leaning against the desk nodded and looked like he was thanking the woman. He didn't leave though. The two carried out their conversation for a bit longer. I gave up on the lip reading. I'm just curious on whether or not those two are together or something. They're pretty cute together~

Suddenly, the man's head turned to look at me. I froze. Oh crap, Oh Crap! I am positive he's looking at me too! I adverted his eyes and pretended I was looking for someone or something else, anything to avoid this awkwardness. The man was still leaned up against the desk and talking to the concierge, but his eyes were still glancing over at me. And even from over here, there was one thing I noticed: his brilliantly green eyes. There was no mistake that was the color of his eyes.

I made a few steps forward towards the laundry room, just enough to be out of sight. I still made little glances at the front desk. I saw the man nod his head once more and then he turned around and walked out the front door. Oh good, he's not going to stay here…Or at least I hope not.

The weight pulling me down on my shoulder reminded me that I was suppose to be doing something. Oh right! Laundry time! I finished my trip to the laundry room. After I dropped of the load, I made my way back up to the room. I opened the door with the key card in my pocket, and saw Robin laying on the bed. "I feel so clean!" she bragged. I snickered. "Good for you." I said, automatically making a detour. I was planning on taking my nap now, but since Robin's out, I might as well take my shower now. I made a slight detour to my bag, grabbing some comfortable clothes. "Are we just going to stay home for a while?" Robin asked, yawning. I nodded. "Yeah. We really need it. Let's just explore London later." I told her. She nodded. "Sure, sure. Geez, I'm tired. Night Kimmy. Enjoy your shower." she dismissed. Robin drifted off into a deep sleep. It was pretty obvious.

"Night Robin." I told her. I gathered all of my things and stepped into the heated bathroom. I'm gonna go freshen up. Then it's nappy time for this Asian! Bye!

**Robin's POV**

**-A Few Days Later-**

There are so many pretty boys here! Oh my gash! I love London!

Kimmy and I have been enjoying ourselves these past few days. We've bought some more clothes with our spendable cash. Yes, we split the money up when we were bored. One stack for essentials and the other for the fun stuff. Our fun stuff pile is bigger than out essential pile. We're gonna have to rethink this later…

"This is such a perfect place! I wish I could live here." Kimmy said. "I know. London's great! The fashion here is nice too." I noted, noticing a very fashionable lady walk by. I felt Kimmy nudge me. "What?" I asked. "She works for the hotel." she told me. "What? Oh hey! Look at that! She does! Whew, she has a good sense in fashion. It must feel good not to wear a uniform all the time." I assumed. Kimmy nodded.

"Yeah, it must. So what should we do now?" she asked me. "I wanna go mess with the guards at Buckingham Palace!" I immediately answered. Kimmy shot me a look. "Really? Out of all the places you want to go, you want to go to a place where there are guards standing in front of it?" she asked me. I nodded. "They don't move. What harm could they do? Come on! It'll be fun!" I told her. She didn't look comfortable with the idea. "I don't know Robin…" she said slowly. "Please? If we get in trouble, I'll take the blame. Pwease?" I begged. Kimmy thought about it for a minute. I made a pouting face just for effect.

"Ugh, fine. But you better not do anything stupid." she warned. "Yay! Let's go!" I yanked her arm like usual and dragged her into the direction where Buckingham Palace was. "Do you know where you're going Robin?" Kimmy asked me. "For once, yes! I looked this up last night when you were sleeping." I told her. "Well that's new." she commented. "I know right? I'm actually prepared! There is it!" I shouted. The gorgeous and very fancy Buckingham Palace was right in front of us.

I let go of Kimmy and started forward. "Don't do anything you'll regret Robin!" Kimmy warned. "Psh, you make it sound like I'm doing something bad. I'm just going to talk to them!" I yelled back. I boldly walked up to a guard. "Hi there! Oohh…You're actually kind of cute." More eye candy! *o*

The guard dressed in the traditional red coat and black bear skin hat stood starting straight ahead. Dang, they're tall! I walked around surveying the tall solider for a minute or two. Kimmy finally found the courage to walk forward and stand near one of the guards. Of course that's all she was going to do though. Stand and look. Me? Can you predict what I'm about to do? Hehe!

"Robin! What are you doing?" Kimmy snapped. I pulled my hand back. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to touch him!" I told her. Kimmy facepalmed. "You're going to get shot Robin." Kimmy concluded. I rolled my eyes. "Like I haven't' been close to getting shot before. Besides, they're not suppose to move. It's not like I'm a threat to them." I said, stretching my hand out.

The moment my finger made contact with the red fabric, the guard moved and his weapon was aimed straight at me. D-Does he have a bayonet attached to his gun? Uhh… "Haha we're sorry sir! Let's go Robin." Kimmy said, dragging me away from the tall soldier. "Heh,Bye!" I called out nervously. Kimmy and I ran out of the area in less than 3 minutes. "What did I tell you about doing something stupid?" she scolded. "Not to…At least he didn't shoot." I told her. Kimmy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh Robin…Robin, Robin, Robin." she sighed. I giggled. "I love you too Kimmy!"

We walked around a bit to figure out where we were. We were in the same spot as before. Just when I was about to complain, my stomach started to grumble. "Looks like you're hungry." Kimmy commented. "I'm starving. Hmm…Let's go find somewhere to eat." I suggested. "Alright. Lead the way!" Kimmy called.

Continuing to blindly walk around like a pair of tourists, we eventually found a block consisting of a bunch of restaurants. Fast food or gourmet, it was all around this area. "Perfect!" Kimmy noted. I nodded. "Hmm…I wonder if they have a McDonald's here." I played.

"Ugh, don't ever mention that disgrace to food." an English accent scoffed. "Hmm?" Kimmy hummed. Looking around, I found the person who said it. Sipping a steaming cup of tea, a young man with messy blonde hair met our eyes. The most prominent feature was definitely his eyebrows. (What is up with them? xD) Besides that, the one thing that really fascinated me were his eyes. They are the brightest pair of green eyes I have ever seen hands down.

I heard Kimmy slightly gasp behind me. I ignored her for a minute. "Excuse me?" I asked him, trying to be polite. "That fast food garbage Americans love so much is certain a disgrace to what we call food." he repeated bluntly. I shrugged. "I guess. I'm more of a Braum's person myself. Great ice cream and food!" I teased. The man gave me an unamused face. "Okay. Not the best ice breaker. Um, I'm Robin by the way." I introduced, outstretching my hand. The gentleman gave me a weak smile. "Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you." he replied." Nice name. Kimmy, come here. Be polite and introduce yourself." I told her. Kimmy slowly made her way forward.

"Hi, I'm Kimmy. It's nice to meet you." she introduced, extending her hand out as well. Arthur's smile grew a tad bit bigger. "Pleasure's all mine, love. Arthur Kirkland. It's nice to see you again~" he said, smiling at her. "Again? Kimmy, do you know him?" I asked.

"I saw him talking to the concierge a couple of days ago when I was taking the laundry downstairs." she explained. "Just a little advice, it really is rude to stare. I'll excuse it for now though." he said, a slight smug look on his face. Kimmy slightly blushed. "Heh, sorry." she apologized.

"You don't tell me anything anymore do you Kimmy?" I asked her, a bit offended. "It wasn't all that important at the time, Robin." she defended. "Oh..Yeah I guess it probably wasn't. Okay, nevermind then. I take it back." Kimmy rolled her eyes. "Can we just get some food?" she asked. "Oh yeah! Food! Well, it was nice meeting you Arthur! Maybe we'll see you later on. Bye!" I dismissed, walking away from his table slowly. "Same here. Take care now."

Alright, food! Where are you? Haha, lunchtime. See you all later~!

**Kimmy's POV**

Well, the food here is …interesting. It has a comfort feeling to it, no doubt, but it's kind of …bland? I don't wanna be rude. Maybe that's just me.

Well, I got to see the guy with the green eyes again. And he actually knows who I am too. Great…You just had to be polite Robin? Out of all the times, you just had to be polite now? Unbelievable…

At least he was nice. Something about him kind of irks me though. Not sure what it is though…All of these people are starting to make me paranoid man =.= It's not even funny.

It's been about a few days since we met Arthur personally. And no sign of the cops gets either. Looks like that guard in front of Buckingham Palace didn't' get the memo about the United State's most wanted fugitives being in the U.K. That's pretty lucky for us actually. I mean, we've been in the city for a really long time, and no one has suspected us. This is a pretty big relief. Compared to the other countries we've been in, this is probably the second longest time we had been staying somewhere without getting caught. Japan was the first.

"Their food here is pretty decent." Robin commented. Yes, it's Robin the Food Critic :) She's been doing this ever since Arthur critiqued American food. She's trying to do the same to British food, but she's too nice. Oh Robin…

"You said that about the last few places we ate at. Like all of them Robin." I told her. She scoffed. "Well maybe because they _were_ decent. Psh, don't tell me how to judge." she argued. I laughed. "Aww….Arthur hurt your feelings didn't he?" I asked teasingly. "Kind of, considering the fact that I have been eating their my whole life. It kind of makes me feel lame." she explained.

"Aww…Poor baby. Hey, how much money do we have left anyways?" I asked. Our funds have been pretty low lately, and to be honest, we have been pretty careless when it comes to money. "Uh oh, uh…I'm not sure. I have a hunch we don't have much left though." Robin said. "Oh, dear, this is bad…"

"How are we going to get more money? We can't necessarily work…" Robin pointed out. I bit my finger sightly, thinking up a plan. We were walking down the streets of London during lunch time. Walking around the block, I noticed a small tea shop sitting on the corner of the block. A smirk formed.

"Tea here is pretty pricey isn't it?" I asked her. "Well I guess it is. Why do you-?" She stopped mid- sentence when she finally understood where this is going. "This is so unlike you Kimmy. I like your thinking though." Robin complimented. "Why thank you! So, you up for it?" I asked her. "Sure! We haven't caused any trouble in a while. This would be nice." she said, stretching a bit. "Alright. So what do we have to rob a tea shop?" I asked her.

"Well not the gun that's for sure. I left that in my other bag. Hmm, we can always go the classic violent way." she said, hopefully. "That's your favorite way isn't it?" I asked her, walking towards the shop. "Yes! I looove a good fist fight. And from the looks of it, no one in there can fight." Robin said, walking ahead of me. "Alright. I guess we have our plan. Le's go, Greene." I told her. "Alright, Young."

Robin opened the door of the shop. A bell softly dinged as it swung open. We both stepped inside, and looked around. It was definitely packed. No sign of a police officer or any other figure of authority anywhere though. Robin and I stepped forward, our attitude completely changing. The girl behind the counter looked up. She didn't look all that much older than us. Another reason why robbing this place won't have any effect on us.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a snobby, irritated tone in her voice. Whoa there, someone's having bad day…She just got an attitude with us! Robin stepped up into the counter. " I will give you five seconds to show me where your money is. You don't do what I say, there will be trouble." she threatened. The employee scoffed and laughed it off. "That's funny. Nelson!" she called. Robin and I watched as a tall man come out of the back of the store.

"Hmm?" he grunted. "These two girls think it's funny to mess around with threats. Escort them out won't you dear?" she asked politely. Mm…Must be her boyfriend or something.

Nelson nodded and pushed the little door that led behind the counter. Nelson started to make his move, but I made mine first. Grabbing his wrist, I quickly kicked him in the gut and flipped him over in one swift movement. His girlfriend stared bug eyed at her defeated boyfriend. Robin slyly high - fived me. The noise and chattering that was in the shop immediately stopped. I noticed the girl behind the counter reach for her phone. Robin jumped over the counter and caught her arm.

"Call the police and things will get ugly." she warned in a low voice. The girl let out a high pitched squeal and dropped her phone. "Good. Now, show us where the cash is and we'll leave peacefully." I sat on the counter, waiting for the girl to respond. I could see her hand move slowly, pointing in a vague direction. When she was about to point at the exact spot, a voice spoke.

"Sorry loves, I don't think I can keep quiet on this one." a familiar voice spoke. I spun around, and met those shockingly green eyes. I was so surprised at what I saw, I lost balance on the counter and crashed onto the ground. **(FAIL!)**

"A-Arthur? What are you doing here?" Robin asked. I recovered and watched over the counter. With a slight chuckle, Arthur reached behind him. A hat with a checkered band around the middle appeared and he gracefully placed it on his head. Reaching back again, he pulled out his wallet. He allowed one flap to fall.

"WHAT?" Robin shouted,the moment she registered what she saw. On the ground, I felt like crawling into a hole. I face palmed. "He's a cop too…" I groaned.

"That's right love. Now if I could just ask you to let her go, that'd be great." he asked. Robin narrowed her eyes and stiffly released her grip on the cashier's arm. She jumped over the counter and ran off faster than a bullet. I returned to my place on the counter, making sure I wasn't over the edge like last time.

"I'm pretty sure you girls know what's coming next. Come on, it's downtown for you two." Arthur said calmly. I stood up on the counter. "Not without a fight Kirkland."

"Hmm?" That's when I lunged. Jumping off the counter, I extended my leg, aiming straight at his chest. Miraculously, he dodge it. Unfortunately, there was a table behind him. Another epic fail for me as I crashed into an empty table, the things on it clattering loudly to the ground. "Gotta be faster than that." Kirkland sneered. That's it. This punk's going down!

While I was recovering from my violent fail, I watched Robin make her move. Just like for me, Arthur managed to dodge it, and Robin crashed into a table as well. This time though, it had people sitting at it. Thank goodness they weren't drinking tea!

As Robin fell on the table, the couple sitting at it quickly got to they feet and dashed out of the shop. A mob of people soon followed their lead, only the daring ones staying behind.

Angered by this stupid British boy, I growled under my breath. I was pinned by the table, so I was stuck for a while. Kirkland softly laughed to himself, and walked towards me. His finger cupped my chin affectionately. "Looks like I won this round, hmm?" he asked. I jerked my head from his grip. "That's what you think. I hissed. I swung my leg straight at his, catching him off guard. He lost his balance and fell back against the counter. I shoved the table off of me and pounced. Again, he dogged it. I'm getting really annoyed right now...

Robin could sense my agitation. "Use what you have around you Kimmy!" she advised. Oh I love Robin and her cleverness. Now what did I have around me? Oh yeah, a cup of tea. "I really hope this works." I prayed. Carefully predicting where he'll run next, I kicked a cup of tea at Kirkland. A small crashing sound and Kirkland groaning in pain concluded that my little deed was a success. In a flash, Kirkland was ripping off his shirt where the tea was splashed on him. A distinct red burn clashed with his fairly delicate skin tone. Robin let out a low whistle. "That's a nice second degree burn you got there." she said.

"Haha fan service!" I hollered out. Kirkland immediately shot me a look of disgust. His eyes were narrowed, and there was no doubt he was going to get me. I jumped off the counter and joined Robin, who luckily managed to recover from her fall.

"You…You are definitely going to get it now." he growled. His tone changed. His attitude changed. And his facial expression changed. Umm, I think the best way to describe what just happened is this: Arthur Kirkland has just went from uke to seme O.O And if you know what I'm talking about, then you know it's bad.

"Hey Kimmy, you see what I see?" Robin asked me. She pointed to the back wall of the shop. I saw a common item that I haven't seen in a long time: the American flag. Now that I think about it, this entire tea shop was decorated in flags. It reminds me of a history class…

"You thinking about the American Revolution?" Robin asked me. I nodded. "Now that you mention it, yes I am. And I think I know where you're going with this."

"Are you okay with me doing this?" she asked. "Sure. We're both representing America aren't we? Besides, fighting Kirkland right now is what I really want to do." I told her. "Alright then."

It was a showdown. Robin and I versus Arthur Kirkland. Americans versus British. The American Revolution: 2012. "Whenever you're ready, dear." Kirkland said. I cringed at his calmness. This isn't going to be good, but you know what? It's probably worth it.

I glanced over at Robin and saw her nod. I took a deep breath and made my move. I was going to take a break from kicking and decided a bit of fist fighting would be fun. Surprisingly, this pretty boy knew how to fight. He managed to counteract _every single punch_ I threw at him. I was growing more irritated by the minute. In a blink of an eye though, I saw a flash of red, white, and blue escape through the door. "U.S Of A motherfudgers!" Robin shouted at he top of her lungs, zooming out of the shop and down the street with the flag flowing behind her like a cape. Arthur was distracted by this scene. I managed to kick him where it hurts. He fell to the ground in a split second. I took this opportunity to back away from him before he decided to snap. And snap he did.

"You bloody American!" he hissed. "That's what I am. You mad bro?" I teased. He shot me a deathly glare. I toned down the taunting. "L-Let's kick this up a n-notch, shall we?" Arthur asked, slowly getting to his feet. "Up a notch? Explain, pretty boy." I demanded.

Kirkland got to his feet, and made his way to the decorated wall. Hanging on it were two swords. Real or fake, I couldn't tell. Officer Kirkland pulled them off the wall, and examined one of them. "In the mood for a bit of sword fighting? I'll try to play nice." he taunted. I rolled my eyes. "Sure. That sounds fun." Looking back, that was probably the worse decision I ever made. Not only did I NOT know how to sword fight, Kirkland here apparently was in the mood for some fun with me.

"Perfect." He handed me my weapon. Unsure on how I was going to do this, Arthur decided to make his first move without my consent. I felt a tug at my shirt and a slight stinging sensation near my side. "Ow!" I hissed. I looked down to see what just happened. The fabric of my shirt was ripped, and a very minuscule cut was visible. I dropped my jaw. "You jerk!" I snapped. Arthur merely snickered. "I said I would _try_ to play nice. We're even now though if you think about it. A burn for me, and a cut for you." he said, eyeing my injury. I looked down at my shirt. He had sliced it straight down the side. My shirt wasn't even appropriate anymore. Great…Now his perverted side comes out. UGH!

"Alright Kirkland, you asked for it." I took a swing. The clanging of two swords colliding rang. The tea shop was completely empty now. It was just me and Kirkland. Like usual, Kirkland managed to block **every single freakin' move** I made. And if you're used to winning, it's really irritating. It's sad to say, that I really met my match. After multiple swings, I was getting the hang of it all. Robin and I should go fencing one day. This is actually fun.

Trying not to lose focus, I tried to block his moves now. Every now and then there would be a close call. But I didn't lose yet. After a while though, I lost it. I have no idea what happened, but the next thing I knew, the metal sword in my hand crashed to the ground and Arthur was holding my wrist, his sword right at my neck. I gasped at my ending. I was pinned right next to his chest. I couldn't move, and it was official. I just lost to a pretty boy._ What the hell _happened to me?

"Traveling the world and the seven seas really exposes you to some useful skills. I never thought sword fighting would be one of them." Arthur hummed. My heart was racing and I was breathing hard. After all of that fighting, this is how it all ends? My gosh…*facepalm*

"Is the sword really necessary now Kirkland?" I asked, staring at the shiny weapon. "Mm…It's a nice touch." He said, playfully pulling it closer to my neck. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." he assured. Yeah, sure you do. "So um, what exactly are you going to do?" I asked, still staring at my reflection. I could feel Arthur's chest move as he laughed. "I have a couple of options. I'm feeling nice today." he said, releasing his tight grip on my wrist. I slowly put my hand down and tried to be careful how I moved. His arm progressed to my waist, hugging me from behind. "Are you going to tell me what they are? Or am I going to be stuck like this forever?" I said impatiently. At his point, I barely realized what Kirkland was trying to do. Oh yeah…He's a seme now u.u This is not good.

"I can take you and your little friend downtown where you'll be arrested and shipped back to America. That's going to have…consequences. Or~" He trailed off. "Or what?" I asked, dreading what his reply might be deep down. "Or, you can let me have some fun." he replied slyly, a somewhat seductive tone hidden in his request.

Oh hail naw…He's sounding like a creeper now.

"Uh, sorry Arthur, but I don't do one night stands." I denied bluntly. He softly laughed to himself again. "That's not exactly what I had in mind. Glad to know you were thinking about that though." he teased. He lowered his sword down to a more comfortable level, and I could finally breath without worrying that one deep breath would make him slit my throat. "You're going a bit far Kirkland. What do you want?" I asked. He leaned forward and affectionately pressed his cheek up against mine. His skin was cooler than mine. Oh gosh, am I _blushing? _

"Let me frisk you, and you and Robin can both leave." he demanded, whispering in my ear. My eyes widened. "No way. No. Just no." I denied. Arthur's arm was wrapped tighter around my waist. "Not even for a chance to escape? I'm being nice Kimmy. You two don't have to get arrested. I'll keep this a secret between us. Just say yes, and you two can go. I'll even let you two get you things before you guys leave. What do you say?" he asked smugly. I hate him so much right now. Talk about taking one for the team! I can't say no to this! this is like the easiest escape ever! Rawr…I just don't want to get frisked…FUUU-

"Fine. I'll do it. I will kick you if you go to far though." I warned. "Deal. Bend over." he demanded bluntly. "Uh, excuse me?" I asked. "We're doing this my way. I won't go far if you do what I say."

Again…I hate him.

"Fiiine." I groaned. Arthur lowered his weapon and threw it to the side. Reluctantly, I leaned over the nearest table. I feel so bad right now. I'm such a sell out Dx Arthur stood next to me. "Don't worry love, it'll be over in a little bit." he cooed. "That's what you think." I complained.

His hands progressed up like a normal patdown. The minute he reached my waist area, I could feel his hand slip under my shirt and pass over my side. As a reflex, I sat up straight and flinched. "I don't wanna be rude, but aren't your hands suppose to be on the _outside _of my clothes?" I asked.

"You said you'd let me have my fun didn't you? This is part of it." he smirked. His hand passed slowly over my sides, the two most sensitive spots on my body. Unintentionally, I flinched yet again. "Hot spot?" he guessed.

…I'm not answering that. Where's Robin when you need her?

**-Meanwhile-**

**Robin's POV**

Oh my gosh look at all the candy! This candy store is so cute! Hehe! And I feel like Captain America! If you know, he had a cape :P

Oh my gosh! They have gummies! I shall go and gobble up an army of gummy bears now. Ciao~!

**Kimmy's POV**

"A-Are you almost done?" I whimpered. This is torture . Pure torture. He's been hitting all of my sensitive spots like it's nothing. And my face is like really hot right now. Oh my gosh…I feel so dirty DX I'm pretty sure the best way to describe what he has been doing is this: TSA pat downs times ten. Yeah…it's that bad. Arthur was currently feeling around my neck. It wasn't the highlight of his plan, but he had to wrap this up in some way. After a few moments, I heard his voice announce the end of my torture.

"Alright love~ you're done." he said. I stood up straight and fixed up my clothes. Ugh, I need to burn these now. Bleh!

"Looks like you enjoyed it." he taunted, referring to my crimson face. He leaned forward and gentle kissed my cheek as a sign of dismissal. "Shut up. Just shut up." I snapped. "You tell anyone about this and I will come back in a split second to get you." I threatened making my way to the door. "Trust me, this is going to be between you and me. Now get you and your bloody American flag out of my country." he hissed back. Glad to know the unpleasant side of Arthur returned.

"My pleasure. Good day to you Kirkland." I dismissed sourly. I exited the tea shop without looking back. I am never, EVER going back here ever again.

Never. Ever. Never. Ever. Dx

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Who liked Seme!England? ^3^ Welp, now that I made it to this milestone, I'll take tit easy. What's after England? Look south of England my dear! What country do you see? If you guess France, then you're right! Onhonhonhonhon~! If you guess something else, then you don't know you're directions. OR! you were thinking too hard :P Hehe. Okay, that's it for now! Review if you want ^.^ OhMyGosh, I LOVE your reviews xD They're so funny! It makes me smile :) Haha! Okay, I'm done now. Until next time! Bye!


	14. The Pink Police: Bye England!

**A/N- **I have been taking my time on this one~ I got into a Spamano mood. Dang, you guys sure love your Mafia xD So many favorites for that one! Alas, only one review. *pout* But no biggie, at least you guys care ^^ So, go check out my Spamano one when you guys have a chance :)

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy Chapter 14! This one's a filler. A lot more action in the next one ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

Dirty, dirty, dirty, Englishman. *Shiver* Never again. Never. Again.

After that horrible incident with Kirkland, I left the a shop to go find my patriotic friend. Hmm…If I was Robin, where would I run off to?

A ding from a shop nearby caught my attention. I looked over my shoulder and saw the flowing colors of the United States come out of the shop. Hehe, Robin looks like an Olympic gold medalists with that flag.

Looking both ways to make sure there wasn't a car rushing down the street, I ran over to where she was. A bag of candy in her hand, she seemed pretty content. "Oh there you are. It took you that long to beat up sissy boy?" Robin asked, ripping the head of a gummy bear off.

"He wasn't a sissy boy after you left. The boy had me at sword point." I told her, rubbing my neck. She cringed. "Ouch. How'd you escaped?" she asked. "I made a deal with him…" I told her, my face heating up. She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?" she asked slowly.

"I had to let the boy molest me Robin! It was horrible! DX" I complained. "Aww! You poor baby! You didn't have to do that!" she scolded.

"But it was the best deal ever! He said he would _actually_ leave us alone. He was going to _actually_ let us escape! I couldn't give that up! Do you know how many cops would just let us walk out of their city in peace? None! I couldn't just let that slide!" I defended. Robin slowing chewed on her candy.

"That is a good deal…" she agreed. I sighed. "I know…But that was the worse pat down ever." I shuddered at the thought. "Remind me to never come here again." I told Robin, making my way down the sidewalk in the general direction of our hotel. I heard a gasp behind me. "Kimmy! Your shirt's ripped!" Robin exclaimed. I stopped in my tracks and looked down at my side. "Oh yeah. He decided slicing me would make us even. It's just a small cut. I'll be fine." I reassured. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I've been through worse. This is just like a paper cut. Now come on, let's go get our things. I wanna get out of here before Kirkland finds me again." I said, putting my hands into my pocket.

Following closely behind me, Robin continued to eat her candy, the flag flowing behind her. "Are you going to keep the flag?" I asked her. "It's like a cape. It'll be a nice thing to have." she said, pulling the flag off of her. Neatly folded, the respected flag was tucked into one of the pockets in Robin's bag.

"Hmm…Where to know ma'am?" Robin asked me. "How do you feel about going to Paris? I think we can find a train there." I replied lightly. Robin's face lit up. "Really? We're going to Paris? Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Oh, are you serious?" Robin asked me, fangirling over the city. "I thought you wanted to go to Spain." I corrected her.

"I do. But Paris is on my bucket list too. I can finally try out my French on the locals! Oh! And we can go on a shopping spree and then we can go visit the Eiffel Tower! And then-" Robin continued to list the things she wanted to do in France. I smiled at Robin's enthusiasm about the city. "Glad you're excited for the city, but I don't think we can go on that shopping spree." Robin stopped her rambling. "Aw why?" she asked.

"We're low on cash remember? I don't think our fun or essential funds are high enough for us to buy anything." I told her, feeling slightly disappointed at our failed robbery. "Oh, yeah. About that." I stopped walking and turned to look at Robin. I saw her open up her purse and pull out the multicolored English bills. My eyes widened. "While you and Kirkland were going all mortal combat on each other, I snuck behind the counter and emptied out the cash register." Robin told me.

Running towards her, I rammed into Robin, hugging her as tight as possible. "Robin, I love you right now!" I squealed. "Haha, I know. I'm awesome." she bragged. "And here I was thinking that was a failed robbery." I said, releasing her. "Psh, no. Since when have we ever had a failed robbery?" Robin asked. There was a paused. "Don't answer that." Robin suddenly announced, probably remembering America. Snickering to myself, I continued to walk. "Smooth Greene. Come on. Let's go get our stuff. The sooner we get to France, the more time we'll have to go shopping." I pointed out. Picking up the pace, Robin was soon walking next to me.

At the hotel, packing was more chaotic than I expected. Staying in England for a long time really gave us the opportunity to be lazy. Our clothes were all over the place, and we were even missing some stuff. Running around our hotel room with a lost expression, I tried to pack as much stuff as possible. Robin made multiple trips to the bathroom to grab those little bottles of shampoo and soap. "Good call." I told her over my shoulder.

"Thanks. Okay, so how much time did Kirkland give us to get out of his precious city?" Robin asked me. "He didn't say. But I'm pretty sure he's about to come and check soon. That bloody pretty boy- " I cursed under my breath. "Whoa Kimmy. Calm it down. Hmm…Are we forgetting something?" Robin suddenly asked. I looked around. "Most of our clothes are packed. That's all that's left. Our girly items are in my bag…The toiletries and toothbrushes are in your bag. The money is split between you and me…Nope. I think we have everything." I told her.

Packing was one of my least favorite tasks now. It was finally over, and our hotel room didn't look like a teenage boy's room anymore. Slinging a bag over my shoulder, I briefly surveyed the room for any hiding items of clothing. "Did we get everything?" I asked Robin. She nodded. "Yep. Nothing under the beds." she replied, grabbing a duffel bag. "Alright. I think we can go now then." I said, pulling out the key card from my back pocket.

"Oh wait!" Robin suddenly exclaimed. "What?" I asked, an unintended note of alarm in my voice. Robin ran over to the desk that was by the window. In the corner of the desk was a stationery area completed with a notepad and a pen. Guess what Robin reached out for.

"I forgot about the pen!" she chirped, sticking the fancy pen into the side of her bag. I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Robin Greene's pen collection." I teased. "It'll be worth millions one day. Stop making fun of my pen collection!" she argued. Chuckling, I motioned for her to get on with it. "You ready to leave now?" I asked her, making sure there were no more Robin Needs. She nodded. "I'm done now. Let's go!"

Running straight to of the room like a little kid, Robin was clearly ready to get out of London. Making once last glance at the room, I headed out of the hotel room as well. I closed the door behind me, and the two of us made our way down to the front desk. Riding in the elevator, I was silently praying that Kirkland wasn't there like last time. The elevator came to a stop, and those silver doors separated, revealing the lobby.

=.= Why? Just why?

Blonde hair, green eyes, and that stupid uniform, Arthur was flirting with the concierge yet again. "Oh…So that's how you met him the first time." Robin commented beside me. I nodded, sightly groaning. "Don't make eye contact with him. Maybe he'll go away." I told her. This is just perfect isn't it? The guy who practically molested me 20 minutes ago is standing less than 30 feet from me. And I can't check out if he's standing there -.- Just perfect. You just _love_ me don't you universe? Gosh…

Staring at the floor, I tried my hardest to not move. I felt like I was in the presence of a dinosaur: any sudden movement would catch their attention, an the worse would happen. And in this case, the worse would be another minor sexual harassment encounter. To be honest, I think my leg is cramping.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Robin asked in a low tone. I nodded. "How long." I shrugged. "20 questions?" I lazily shrugged, signifying "Sure. Why not?"

"Okay~ Oh, Kirkland's in front of you." Wait what? (o.o) That wasn't a question! Dx

"Ahh, hello love. You leaving already?" Arthur asked, his green eyes focused on my brown ones. "Of course. The sooner I'm out of here, the sooner I can get away from you." I snapped. Looking down at his uniform, I realized something. "New uniform?" I asked. Kirkland nodded. "Of course. I can't walk out in public with that soiled one." he pointed out. His gaze suddenly move from my eyes to my side. "Did I cut you too deep?" he asked, referring to that oh-so nice slice he gave me back at the teashop. His hand reached out and brushed against the area of my cut. I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Well now, someone's being harsh. Anyway, you didn't answer my question." he pointed out. "It could of been worse. How's your second degree burn?" I asked him, aiming the conversation towards him now. A slight scowl on his face, Arthur simply replied with, "It could of been worse. It's going to take some time to heal though."

"That's why you never fight with us."

Kirkland softly scoffed. "Sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your stay in England. I certainly did." he said, winking. A groan of disgust escaping my lips, I shoved my way past Kirkland. "Someone's being hostile." I heard Arthur comment. I could care less…

Slapping the key card on the desk, the concierge seemed startled. "Check out?" she assumed. A sharp nod from me confirmed the action. Quickly typing on the computer, the woman tried her best to get me out of the hotel as possible. Once she bid us adieu, Robin and I were off. "Train station?" Robin asked gently, sensing my mood. Jaw clenched, I nodded, walking in a random direction.

As the time passed, I finally calmed down, and we finally got directions. Asking the locals, we finally had a general direction on where the train station was. Standing in line for the tickets, Robin pulled out an random amount of money, counting it silently to herself. She pulled out some more bills when she figured out she didn't have enough. Why not pull out all of our money at once? Because we have too much with us. We can't just pull it out like it's nothing. That wold cause a lot of suspicion. And that's not what we need right now.

"Do we have enough?" I asked Robin. She nodded. "We have plenty." At the counter, we bought tickets for the train to Paris. The tickets soon were printed and in our hands.

"To Paris!"

Oh gosh…3 hours train ride, here we come O.e

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Oh Iggy, you perv. :P Anywho! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time~ ^.^ Bye!


	15. The Violet Police: Paris

**A/N- **Heh, I forgot I had this in my Document Uploader. Whoops! Anywho~! Wow, I'm impressed. This is a pretty long chapter! We are heading towards a milestone kids! I promise you, the next few chapter are going to be jam packed with action and what not. I can't wait! ^o^

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Ahh, just smell that perfume Robin." Kimmy exhaled. Paris! One of the world's fashion capitals. I just feel important just standing here! To be honest, that train ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. 3 hours went by pretty fast. It was all worth it too because now we're in _Paris~!_

"So, Eiffel Tower first, or French food?" Kimmy asked me, adjusting the strap of her bag. "Hmm…That's a hard one. I'm not in a rush to go see the Eiffel Tower. Food?" I suggested. Kimmy nodded. "Nice choice my friend. To the French food!"

Walking down the streets, it was like London all over again. The fashion here is amazing! I love it here already. *sniff* It's _beautiful_! The sidewalk that lead out of the train station led us straight to a small cafe. Right next to that, was an art museum.

Being me, I didn't take any notice to the museum. I mean, we are looking for food right? So it was only natural for me to skip right over the details. I walked right past it, but I soon realized a pair of footsteps weren't behind me anymore. I stopped and turned around. Kimmy was standing in front of the museum's front door, her body positioned in her thinking position. Uh- oh, she's only like that when she has a plan. And it's usually a darn good one too.

I retraced my steps and stood next to her. I was about to ask her what she was looking at when I caught a glance at the poster. The French lingo in big letters, I halfway understood what it said. Just to be sure though, I read the English font right under it. A dinner party at the art museum open for the public huh? Interesting thing to advertise…

I glanced at the bottom of the poster. One date per guest. Uhh okay? So I'm guessing you can only bring one person with you? That's reasonable…I guess. o.O Why is Kimmy staring at this? What's so special about a French dinner party? Glancing over at the Asian, Kimmy was absentmindedly running a finger across her lower lip, her eyes scrutinizing the poster. I ran a hand in front of her face. "Kimmy, why are you interested in an art museum all of a sudden?" I asked her. A devious smile ran across her lips.

"How do you feel about crashing a dinner party?"

**-A Few Days Later-**

"A museum heist in Pairs. What a nice way to kick off the week." I teased, walking with Kimmy to our hotel room. "I agree. So, you excited for tonight?" she asked me.

"Of course! I haven't had any action in so long. And I mean _real_ action." I said, pulling the front door of the hotel open. Walking inside, the fancy decor of the lobby was flawless and perfect as usual. The friendly staff really was the cherry on top to all of this. I'm going to feel so bad when we have to leave. Anywho, on the ride to the elevator, Kimmy and I planned out our midnight heist. The is probably going to be one of our best robberies yet. Until, you know, the cops come. Then we have to run for our lives. But the adrenaline rush is so worth it~ Gosh, that rush...

"Alright. It's going to a be a long night. Let's go get ready." Kimmy suggested, sliding the key card and pushing the door open. Our luxurious hotel room was the perfect place to get dolled up. For the past couple of days, Kimmy and I have been hanging out in the shopping centers to get all the things we need. If it's a dinner party, we're going to have to look fancy if we want to fit in. We can't jut show up in jeans…That would of been so much simpler though, but, you can't always choose how things go.

Walking over to our luggage, I pulled out some things from my bag. A hair straightener, clips, nail polish…You know, all of that stuff. "Man, it's been a while since I've been pampered." I said, pulling out the makeup bag. "I know. I was tempted to throw all of that stuff out in England. Who knew we needed them." Kimmy added, removing the plastic dress bags from our dresses. Yes, dresses. What can I say? We had that dream shopping spree a couple of days ago. So worth it in so many ways. I really hope we can get all of that money back though…We _might_ of went overboard a bit. ***shrug* **Eh, at least we still have our essential funds.

"Whose doing what?" Kimmy asked, plugging the straightener in, snapping it a few times. "Multitask? I can paint my nails while you do my hair." I suggested. Kimmy wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, I hate that smell." she commented. "What? Why? Nail polish smells good~! Well, not as good as Sharpies though." I corrected. "Goodness Robin, you're going to destroy some brain cells at this rate." Kimmy teased, motioning for me to sit in front of her. I grabbed some nail polish bottles and seated myself on the floor.

"No I'm not. I'm functioning perfectly fine." I pointed out. "Yeah. Now. Let's see you say that again in a few years." Kimmy said, combing out a section of my hair. "Okay, okay. Enough talk about my future brain damage. Are we going to steal a painting out something?" I asked her, trying to get the plan cleared up. I felt the freshly heated part of my hair on my back as Kimmy proceeded onto the next one. I heard her scoff. "Do you want to drag a painting home? That's going to hold us back. Nah, I was just thinking a holdup. Public scares are fun. Plus, if we see a pretty necklace in there or something, we can take that home." she explained, pulling the straightener through my hair. "Ahh…That makes sense. But, it's an art museum. Why would they have necklaces there?"

"Not in the museum, Rob. On the girls. There are bound to be some rich people at that party. If it's a stickup, they're bound to give us what we want. I don't think this town has experienced any violent disturbances like the ones we cause." she smirked. "Ah, so true. We are unique. That's probably way the law hates us."

"Oh they don't hate us. They're just mad because they can't catch us. And they probably never will."

The conversation dragged on as the hours passed. After I was done, it was Kimmy's turn for the straightener. Of course, she had to do it on her own since my nails were still wet. Don't worry, she was okay with it. After hair, it was time for makeup. After that, the dresses. You can probably see where this is going. In no time, we both were ready for a night on the town. Paris doesn't know what hit him. Haha!

A glance at the clock confirmed that our time to shine was approaching. The heist was scheduled for the dramatic hour of midnight, but you know, we still wanted to enjoy the dinner party. It was almost eight when we were done. After cleaning up our mess, we both made last minute preparations. I walked over to our luggage and dug around until I found my clutch bag. It was full of receipts and junk. I probably should dump that out now…

Just when I pulled my clutch out of my duffel bag, a flash of metal caught my eye. Out of curiosity, I stuck my hand into the bag again and pulled out the object. It was Jone's gun…

I allowed my finger to trace the handle of the gun, admiring the weapon. I was never a shooting type of person like Kimmy, but I do have a good admiration for these things. I don't like shooting. I never said anything about not liking guns. Removing the magazine of the gun, or the storage compartment where the ammunition is, I saw that all of the bullets were still there. Perfect. "Hey Kimmy." I called over my shoulder. Strapping on her heels, Kimmy looked up. "Hm?"

"Catch." I tossed the handgun to her. Effortlessly, she caught it, that clanking sound from the gun sounding. "I almost forgot about this." She let out a long whistle. "This is one good looking gun. All the bullets still there?" she asked, reaching over for her shopping bag. "Yep. There's not a lot though, so don't go trigger happy. We need to buy some more later on so we can reload." I told her. "It's a pretty small gun. We're going to need a lot. You know how I am with these kind of things." she said. Setting the weapon over to the side, she started to rummage around in her shopping bag. "What are you looking for?" I asked her. A small bag containing two lacy rings were held up.

"You recognize these?" she asked. Taking one out, I recognized what they were: garters. You know, those things ladies wear around their leg at weddings? And the groom rips them off with their teeth? Those lacy and kind of pretty bands? Yeah, one of those. Well, it's only pretty depending on how they're used. But you get the idea ^^"

"Ohh Kimmy~ Getting fancy for the French men?" I teased. "Hush Greene. You want one? I only need one." she offered, slipping one on over her heels. "Nah, I'm good. They look uncomfortable. Lace itches. Why do you need one anyway?" I asked her. "Where else am I suppose to keep the gun? My handbag is not the safest place, Robin." she explained. I nodded. "Smart, Asian."

Kimmy pulled her dress up a bit and adjusted where the garter needed to be. Grabbing the gun, Kimmy made sure the trigger was locked before sliding it between the garter. "I really hope I don't shoot my leg off." she commented softly. "You'll be fine. It hasn't gone off yet. Just don't hit your leg." I said. Kimmy nodded. "Yeah I guess. So Ms. Greene, shall we go?" Kimmy asked, offering her arm in a friendly manner. Laughing at her playfulness, I linked arms with her, the two of us heading towards the door.

"Yes, we shall."

**…**

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here." Kimmy said, pulling at her dress. "Yeah. Looks like we're going to have a pretty big audience. Haha what are you doing?" I asked Kimmy, watching her mess with her dress. "Stupid gun keeps rubbing against my leg. I'm chafing!" she whined. I chuckled at her complaint. "Haha! Aww, poor baby. Well, you won't have to worry about it. Look over there." I said, glancing over at the front door. Standing nearby, two young men were chatting, taking sneaky glances over in our direction. Both were fairly tall. One had long, blonde hair while the other one was a short haired-brunette. Ah, the charm of being American…

"Ooh~ Artsy boys. That's attractive." Kimmy commented. "You know they're my type. French and artsy. This is just my perfect day~!" I squealed. "Act natural though. Goodness, we're coming off as fangirls or something." Kimmy noted, opening up her purse. "Who cares? They probably think we're excited about the art or something. Oh look, they're walking towards us."

"What?" Kimmy shot her head up, blushing when she realized how close these boy actually were. _"__Bonjour Mesdames~" _One of the boys greeted.

_"Bonjour~" _Kimmy and I greeted back. "You two girl are here for the dinner party, non?" the blonde asked. "_Oui_~! You two here for the art?" I asked lightly. "Ah, Avery here is. I'm the guest." the blonde replied. "Don't lie Francis. You're here for the art as well." the brunette taunted. "Well, if you consider women art, then yes. Oh~! How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. Francis Bonnefoy, at your service." He gently grasped my hand, and with a slight bow, kissed my hand. I blushed at the action. Oh French people and their affectionate greetings.

"Avery Petit. " the other gentleman hummed, giving the same greeting to Kimmy. _"Aw, c'est un joli nom~!" _Kimmy giggled. Yes, Kimmy and I took French together in high school. That too, was worth it. _"Merci, mon cher~__"_ Avery thanked, taking Kimmy's arm. "Ah, you two know French, hmm? Very classy." Francis acknowledged, taking my arm as well. "Do you two girls mind if we become your dates for the night?"

"Haha, no not at all." Two nice boys at a dinner party? This night just gets better and better! Too bad we have to crash the party soon, heh.

Clinging onto Francis' arm, he led me up the steps of the museum and inside. Following close behind us were Avery and Kimmy. The interior of the museum was not what I expected. Tables lined with a clean white table cloth scattered the room. This room was the dining room. In another hallway was where the art was. The boys led us to a table where all the refreshments were. "Are you in the mood for some wine?" Francis asked me, a playful look in his eyes. "I'll just have a little." I told him.

Francis opened the bottle and poured a pretty good amount in my glass. "I don't recall you telling me your name." Sharp fellow he is. "Robin. Call me Robin."

"Vey pretty name. Fits very well with a pretty face." he winked. "Aw, I'm flattered." I took the glass from Francis' hand and took a sip. The unique tasted really left an impression on my tongue. "Wow that's strong." I said quietly to myself. "Yes, the best wine you can find in Paris. You like?" Francis asked. "It's interesting." I told him. "So, you're a tourist, non?" he asked me, leaning up against the table. "Haha, yes. I'm a tourist. You can tell?" I teased.

Francis softly chuckled to himself. "You all have an interesting feel. So, what made you visit Paris at a time like this?" he asked me. "Oh you know. Just some bonding time with my best friend." I answered, glancing over at Kimmy. "I see~." he said, sipping at his drink as well. "What about you? Why are you here? In an art museum, I mean."

"Mm, the beautiful women of Paris are always a sight to see. Tourists too, of course." he answered, looking at me. "Sweet. What's the real reason though?" I asked, detecting his trick. He laughed. "Don't believe me? Hmm, you did seem like a clever one. Okay, truth is, I'm working." he answered vaguely. "Working?" I repeated, confused. "Mhm. It doesn't look like it does it?" he asked. I shook my head. "What are you working as?" I asked, trying to make the sentence make sense. "You wanna try guessing? Or do you wanna see?" See what? o.o

"Um, you can tell me. I'm no good at guessing games." I lied. "Very well." I saw Francis stick his hand into the inside of his jacket. I swirled my drink around, waiting to find out what he was pulling out. Once it was out, it looked like a wallet. Why does this look so familiar? ._. That's when Francis dropped the flap...And I choked on my wine. "P-Police work?" I asked him, trying to recover. He nodded. "I don't seem like the type I know. But it's a nice job." he commented, not noticing my fail.

"R-Really? That's really interesting." I said.

…I'm mad now. Why must _all_ the cute people be cops? Does the world hate me? Do they want me to get captured and thrown in jail for life? Why? Just _why_?

"So, what are cops doing at a dinner party?" I asked him, staring into my glass. "Well, we are in a pretty famous building, _mon cher_. There's bound to be some kind of trouble here. That's why Avery and I are here. To watch things." … Like I said, the world hates me.

"Oh really? That's nice. Um, will you excuse me? I need to go talk to Kimmy for a minute." I told him. "Take your time."

I placed my glass down and ran towards the back of the dining room. I didn't know where Kimmy was, but somehow, my body knew she would be back here somewhere. A flash of blue caught my attention. Kimmy's dress was blue. It's a long shot, but maybe, just maybe…

I frantically walked down the same hall the flow of blue was heading. It was a crowded room full of couples gazing at the artwork. I was about to turn around to go back to Francis when I caught a glimpse of Avery's head. Right beside him was Kimmy. Score!

Squeezing my way past the crowd, I made my way over to where the couple was. I caught Kimmy's arm, which took her by surprise. "Oh, there you are Robin. Um, are you okay?" she asked me, noticing my wide eyes probably. I sighed. "Can you excuse us just fora second Avery? It's kind of…private." I told him, already halfway dragging Kimmy out. "Sure."

"Okay, what's the matter?" Kimmy asked me when we were in the clear. "Oh nothing…It's just that my date? Yeah, he's a _**cop!**_" Kimmy blinked a few times before registering what I said. "What? Francis?" she asked. I nodded. "Yes! And they know there's going to be some trouble here tonight. We can't go on with the plan now Kimmy. What are we going to do?" I asked her, running nervous hand through my hair.

"Whoa there Calm down. Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden? Since when have we let a few cops ruin our fun?" I thought about it. "Um…Never?"

"Right. So relax, and go enjoy your night with Francis. I'll take care of it okay? Just, follow my lead." she told me as she staredt walking back to the art room. "I don't want to spend my night with him anymore now that I know he's a cop! And what lead?" I asked her, half way exasperated. "You'll know." she said smugly.

She better know what she's doing. Gah…Great. I'm on a date with a cop. This is the last time I'm doing this. I can promise you that. =.="

**Kimmy's POV**

"I'm sorry about that. Small problem, but it's okay now." I told Avery, taking a seat next to him on the bench. "Ah, no worries. You were't gone long." he said. Avery's sweet, but like a lot of French people, he's affectionate. And it's kind of getting to me. But you know what? I can actually use this to my advantage maybe. Just maybe…

"So, what were we talking about?" I asked, fixing my dress. "Well, I was asking if you wanted to go out to the gardens. They have some amazing sculptures out there. And we can be, you know, alone." he grinned. And there's my chance.

"Oh? Sure. I guess that can work. Besides, I'd love to know more about you." I said, putting on my best flirtatious face. Taking my hand, Avery and I snuck away from the crowd into the back. To match the extreme effort put into decorating the place, lights were strummed across the outside area as well, giving it a magical feel. Couple were scattered all over the place, some looking at the sculptures while others were just chatting. Avery pulled me over further away from the people. "Where are we going?" I asked him, trying to keep up with his eager pace. "To a bench. You wanted to talk, non?"

"Oh, well, what's wrong with over here?" I asked. "Too many people. Come on." he insisted, tugging on my arm. Giggling at his persistency, I eventually followed him out. Leading me to a small bench away from the other couples, Avery motioned for me to sit. Folding my skirt down, I did as told, scooting over just enough for Avery.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself? Like, what kind of work do you do?" I asked him, getting straight to the point. Immediately, he began to feel uncomfortable. "Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't ask that~" he said truthfully. "Why? You're not some kind of fugitive are you?" I asked, faking a worried one. This made him chuckle to himself. "Of course not. The completely opposite actually. I was just hoping I could keep this on the, how do you say? Down low?" he said. I nodded. "Ah, I get it. You don't want me to know do you?" I asked coyly.

"I'm just a bit worried you'll react strangely. I wouldn't want you to treat me differently just because of my work." Oh trust me buddy, I won't. "Don't worry about that. Come on, what do you do for a living?" I repeated my question, trying to look eager. I heard a soft sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you. Or, I'll show you rather." Reaching into his back pocket, I saw Avery take something out. "Here." he handed me a leather wallet. I flipped the flap up, and immediately saw his I.D. My eyes briefly scanned the badge, checking somethings out. The only thing that I really cared about was his age. He's 28. Gah, he's too old. Sorry Av, you're cute and all, but you're too old. Sorry~!

"Nice picture." I told him, trying to break the silence. I didn't realize it, but I was looking at his badge longer than I thought. He probably was getting a bit antsy. I handed his I.D back to him after one last quick glance. "Thank you~."

"What's a cop doing at a dinner party?" I asked. Not that I don't already know. "Ah, well things can get pretty bad in Paris. Especially when it comes to the art. There are some valuable things in this museum you know. Francis and I were told to keep a watch on things. We thought it would be nice to get in on the action too though. So, we're going undercover." he explained, pulling some lint off of his shirt causally. "Oh, so Francis is a cop too. Kind of out of character for him, but I guess you gotta do what you gotta do to support yourself." Avery laughed. "I guess so."

"So, um, do you have a gun with you?" I asked bluntly. The question seemed to catch Avery off guard, but he still answered it despite the odd timing. "Y-Yes. Yes I do. I'm really hoping I won't use it though." he said, looking down at the ground. "Shooting people isn't you thing?" I implied. He nervously laughed. "Heh, yeah. It makes me feel…like a criminal. I haven't had to use it before though, so that's good. You seem interested in guns all of a sudden. You shoot?" he asked. Dang, just turn the tables on me why don't you?

"Um, you could say that. My dad's into hunting. He usually took me along with him for company. I shot once or twice, but I always missed." I lied. Ha! That's a total lie. I never miss. Just ask Robin~

"Interesting. So, now that I've spilled everything about myself, what about you? What do you do?" Crap…Uh...

"I'm still in school." I quickly told him. "Oh? Still young hmm? That's nice. Your class on a trip to Paris or something?" he asked lightly. I nodded. "Yeah…That's why Robin and I are here." I told him. "And I'm glad you are here. _Mon cher, _do you mind if we go back inside? It's getting a bit chilly out here. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Avery insisted. "Sure. Actually, do you mind if we hang out by the paintings a bit? I want to…tell you something. It's kind of personal though." I said,shyly playing with a loose thread on my dress. My tone and body language definitely intrigued Avery. Goodness, a year in drama certainly did wonders for me. And Robin said it was the rejects class. Psh, reject my butt!

"Of course~! Shall we _Madame_?" Clinging to his arm yet again, the two of us made our way back inside. As I walked through the door, I saw Robin and Francis nearby. Swirling her drink around, it was pretty obvious that Robin was losing interest in the conversation quickly. She caught a glance at me when her head look up from her glass. Her eyes had that urgent look in them. It was if they were asking "Now?"

I tried my best to clearly mouth, "Hang on" to her, but a quick gesture from my hand did it instead. I'm pretty sure Robin is groaning from irritation right now. Oh, she'll get her fun eventually. She's just impatient :3

Avery led me over to where I requested. The guests were scarce in this room. I guess a majority of them were at dinner at this time. I took the lead after a while, and dragged Avery over to the center of the room. "Haha, you seem eager about something. _Quel est-il l'amour?_" he asked. Holding his hand, I tried to keep up my innocent girl act. It was hard. It was very, very, hard, especially since what I'm about to do is no where near innocent. Oh Avery, I really hope you don't take this the hard way…

"Well, _il ya quelque chose que je besoin de vous dire. Il a été me tracasse toute la nuit." _I sighed, looking down. My eyes quickly looked up and down Avery's body, trying to find his weapon. The most obvious place was by his side, and you know what? I'm pretty sure it's hidden somewhere in that area. I glanced up, a counterfeit ashamed look on my features. Avery had that interested smirk on his face again. "What is it? You can tell me." he assured. Standing on my tip toes, I leaned up to his ear, pulling on his tie a bit. I just love making things more dramatic than the really need to be. ^.^

"Promise me you won't take this too hard okay?" I asked softly. "I'll try. What is it?" he asked, probably getting anxious now. Leaning up closer, a gentle whispered into his ear. _"Je suis l'Amérique le plus recherché." _I hummed.

I could sense him tense up, and I heard a light gasp from him. Of course, he didn't believe me, but one look in my eyes and he one that I wasn't kidding. I saw him reached down for his gun, but before he could get a grip of it, I grabbed his arm and thrusted him over towards the refreshments table. The loud shattering of glass and the crashing of the table from his weight echoed through the spacious gallery. A bottle of wine smashed into pieces, the contents leaking onto the wooden floor. Guests from every corner ran out of the room, the women's heels clicking frantically out, followed by the loud stomps of the men. I made my way over to the table. Avery was laying in the middle of the mess. Small cuts were visible all over him. Groaning, he shot a shocked glare at me. Stepping over him, I reached down for his gun, yanking it out of it's hiding place. "Don't take this personally. You really are sweet. I'm just in the mood for some chaos. _Au revoir~!" _I dismissed. And with that, I ran out of the small gallery and made my way towards the larger gallery. The main attraction of the night~

Crowds of people were still screaming and running towards safety. Many of them saw me throw Avery over the table, and they made sure they were no where near me. I'm probably a psychotic girlfriend to them now, but whatever….

I strutted towards the center of the larger gallery, and glanced around at the people. My eyes set on looking for Robin, I didn't care about the terrified guests. Hmm…I might as well set the stage for her.

I looked up the high ceiling. Okay, i have enough room. Let's get this party started~!

A tight grip on the gun, I pulled the trigger twice, two warning shots blasting out of the barrel. More shrieks rang in the gallery along with the reverberation of the gun shots. Everyone quieted down soon after, all of their scared eyes on me. I pushed all of the dishes and silverware off of one table and hopped up onto the table top. "_Que personne ne bouge sinon je vais tirer!" _I threatened. At that point, nobody dared to do anything stupid. My eyes still looking for Robin, I tried to stall some time by thinking up some requests. "_Maintenant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'utiliser ce, si juste faire ce que je dis et personne ne sera blessé." _I advised, waking in a little circle on the tabletop.

_"Main sur l'ensemble de vos objets de valeur. Bijoux, argent, montres, peu importe. Je pourrais être gentil et laisser certains d'entre vous garder vos choses. Mais pour l'instant, les cracher." _I said. All at once, the people started stripping off their jewelry and throwing watches towards the bottom of the table. Soon, there was a pile of valuable things at the feet of the table. As I watched them, I didn't realize there was a figure standing close behind me. I almost had a heart attack when I felt another person's weight on the table. "I wasn't going to let you have all the fun." Robin's voice announced. A sigh of relief escaped from me. "Goodness, don't just pop out of nowhere. Where were you anyway?" I asked her, keeping an eye out for any funny business. "Ladies room. I needed to get away from Francis for a bit." Robin sighed.

"Ah. Well if it makes you feel better, I flipped my date over a table. He probably hates me now, but whatever. Doing crime with my best friend is more meaningful to me right now." I grinned. "Aw, you're too nice. So, what's with the pile of valuables? You threaten them?" she asked. "_Oui_~ I stole Avery's gun after I threw him across the room. I'm using it as blackmail. You wanna join? I have a another one." I told her. "Nah, I don't do hurting people unless it's fist fighting remember? Besides, I think you have this crowd under control for the most part."

"We can still have some more fun. Oh hey, what happened to Francis anyway?" I asked her. Robin froze. "I…I don't know." she said, nervously looking around. "Oh no, please tell me he isn't-" A gun shot suddenly went off again. The group of people let out another frighten yell and all the heads were turned towards the back of the room. Another gun shot went off, and this time, a stinging sensation suddenly hit me. "Ow!" I hissed. It was like something struck against my hand. The pain made me drop my gun to the ground. "Kimmy! Look out!" I heard Robin yell. I wasn't fast enough though. In a flash, I was pushed off of the table, and the next thing I knew, I was being pinned down to the ground.

"My, you certainly know how to make an entrance." a familiar voice murmured. I was a bit dazed from the attack still, but when my sense returned to normal, it was clear who is was. "A-Avery?" I stammered, still confused on what happened. From what I could see, somebody knocked the table over. I'm assuming Avery tackled me down when he could, but, who flipped the table? "Hey, let go!" Robin's voice snapped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin being held back by someone. "Don't worry, Francis has her held back." Avery reassured me. One look at his face and I could tell that he was pissed at me. Cuts were scattered all over him, some of them bleeding, and others on the verge of bleeding. "Oh, and don't worry about me either. A few napkins can really clean up a mess. Now, let's go." he glowered, forcing me up. I didn't really have a choice but to follow him.

I was kind of clueless to where he was leading me to tell you the truth. I just kind of followed until I saw that he was leading me closer to where Robin was. Francis had Robin pulled close to him. The way he was holding her kind of resembling a dragging position. _(A/N- It's France's famous move! You guys should know what I'm talking about :P)_ It's…interesting. "Here you go, Francis. Do whatever you need to do with her." Avery said, pushing me forward towards Francis. "_Oui~_. Oh, Avery, what happened to you?" Francis asked, a sympathetic note in his voice. "Ask her. " Avery pointed at me. "I'm gonna go clean myself off." Avery made his way out, leaving Francis to deal with us. A sigh caught my attention. "Who knew two pretty girls like you two could turn out to be the criminals I was suppose to keep a look out for. I never would of guessed you two would be here. I guess you two really are unpredictable." Francis commented, randomly pulling a pair of handcuff out from no where. While he was dealing with the handcuffs, I heard Robin call me. "Pst, you still have it don't you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Have what?" I asked her.

"It." she emphasized. "What?"

"Your gun stupid!" she finally hissed. My gun? Oh! My gun! Crap…It's under me dress…

"Gun? You have a weapon on you don't you?" Francis asked, his attention on us now. "Alright, who has it?" he asked. "You can have it if you can find it." Robin offered. I shot her a look. "What?" I shouted. "Hmm, that's a reasonable offer. _Vous avez vous-même un accord."_ he hummed glancing over at me. I swear, it's like he can see right through my dress. "I think he knows where it is Robin!" I panicked. "No he doesn't…" she reassured. Francis let go of Robin and made his way over to me. "Hmm..No purse on you. Oh ho~ Is it where I think it is?" he asked. Oh fudge naw, I'm not going through this again.

"Don't even think about it!" I heard Robin yell. Before Francis could even turn his head, Robin already tackled him to the ground, one of her heels falling off. "What are you waiting for? Get your gun out!" Robin cried. Backing away from the fight that as going to happen on the floor, I hitched my dress up.

…

Where's my gun? "Kimmy! Why are you just standing there?" Robin hollered. "My gun's gone…" I replied, my voice too low for her to hear. I patted all around me. How did I loose a gun? And when it was practically strapped to my body? Oh my gosh, I'm such a fail! Hang on…*gasp!* I think I know where it is! I immediately took off. "Where are you going no- AH!" I ignore the little fight going on and made beeline to the table nearby. The table that Avery knocked me off of. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" I frantically asked myself, getting lightheaded from all of this fast movement. A black object finally caught my eye. Yes! I'm not a fail anymore!

I made my way over to where my gun was laying. Right when I was about to grab it, the gun disappeared. I'm dead serious. Somebody. Kicked. My gun. Do you not see I'm in a crisis world? Goodness! "What now?" I growled. "Sorry_ mon cher_, but you're coming with me." Oh, look who came back. Excuse me while I go beat up a French boy.

**Robin's POV**

"Ow! Your heel stabbed me!" Francis whined. Geez, for a cop, he sure is a wuss… "That's what you get! Now let go of me!" I yelled. Okay, Francis isn't even worth it anymore. I'm just trying to get out of here now. After a few kicks, and a flip, I finally got my chance to get up and make a break for it. Just when I was about to run, something held me back. Literally. I was pulled back like a paddleball back to Francis. This time, he definitely wasn't going to let me go. He had those handcuffs on me faster than my mind could register. Okay, you suck at fighting, and yet, you still managed to arrest me…What was he using to pull me anyways? "Sorry about your dress. That color clashes with your eyes anyways." My dress? I looked down and saw the ribbon that was attached to the back of my dress lying flimsily on the ground. "You ripped my dress!" I snapped at him. "Like I said, the color doesn't go with your eyes." he critiqued. I huffed. "Whatever…"

"Ha, looks like your little friend is about to join you." Francis chirped. "Kimmy?" I turned around and saw another fight scene at the other end of the gallery. "I'd say two minutes before she gets arrested. Tops." Francis commented. "What makes you so sure Kimmy's going to lose?" I asked him. He doesn't know what this Asian can do!

"Look again. She's already in handcuffs." What the-? Avery led Kimmy back to us. When I was about to ask what happened, Kimmy cut me off. "Don't ask. Just…Don't." ._. Okay.

"Come on girls, it's off to the police station for you two~!" Francis sang. Man we have really lost our edge! And why do I get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen. Geez, these are getting kind of common between us (o.o)

Outside, Avery and Francis kept an extremely close eye on us. Avery was on the phone, and by the sound of it, he was calling for backup or something. I guess they needed a few people to look at the scene of the crime. Of course…

"Hm, it's a real shame that you two had to get arrested like this." Francis sighed. "Why do you care? You're the one who arrested us." Kimmy spat. "True, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice." he retorted. "And if it makes you feel any better, we won't ship you back to America until later this week.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I deadpanned. "Psh, well I'm being nice here."

"The last time a cop was being nice, he molested me." Kimmy added, her eyes narrowed at Francis in a warning way. "I wouldn't blame him. You two are tempting. Especially this one."

I suddenly felt a grip around my waist and a weight on my left shoulder. Kimmy's expression confirmed what just happened: Francis is hugging me. Oh crap, I have an admirer! I don't want this one!

"H-Hey!" I objected, trying to shake him off. "Now now Francis, we don't play with our arrestees remember? You got in trouble last time." Avery cut in. Francis pouted. "You can't blame me this time Avery. You've got your own little eye candy." Okay, I'm freaked out now.

"Can we please just go to jail now?" Kimmy suddenly shouted, her face getting pink. For once, I'm not against being locked up. If there are metal bars separating me from the creeper, I'll be perfectly fine! "Fine, fine. Come on then."

**-Later That Night-**

I have never been so happy to be in a jail cell before. Not until today. The moment they removed the handcuffs from us and lead us to the cell, I slammed that door shut right after me. I'm pretty sure Avery shot me a "WTF?" look, but if he was Francis' love interest, he probably would of too!

"Okay girls, you'll be stuck here for a while. I'll just go make a call to America and-" Avery started. "Hang on, Avery. I'll do it. You just go home and get some rest okay? Or better yet, swing by a hospital or something to get those wounds checked up." Francis suggested. "Are you sure?" Avery asked.

"_Oui_~ Let me handle this." Francis offered. "You aren't going to do anything shady are you? I should probably stay-"

"Just go, Petit." Francis growled. "O-Okay. Fine. I'm going." And with that, the sane, non-creepy one left. Oh gosh why? "Finally. Well, I'm gonna go fill out some paper work. _Au_ _revoir _~!" And he just…left?

"Am I the only one who thought he was gonna rape us?" Kimmy asked, a confused expression on her face. "No. No you weren't. I'm kind of scared now though." I admitted. "Maybe going to jail wasn't the best thing to do…"

"Well, it was better than doing nothing." I really hope this doesn't backfire on us. (o.o)

**-2 hours later-**

Oh my gosh…I have been sitting in the cell forever! I was kind of expecting Francis to come and, you know, harass us or something, but he hasn't even walked into this room once since the time he left. I'm not even sure if he's still here…

"I'm so bored." Kimmy complained, playing with the garter. "Me too." I agreed. My arm was sticking out of the cell in a lazy way. I'm not even sure why. The chilled air in the room was freezing my arm, but I could of cared less. All of a sudden, we heard footsteps. "Hmph, leave me all of the paper work why don't you. _Bonjour_ girls! You missed me?" Francis trilled. "No." Kimmy flatly replied. Francis rolled his eyes at her.

"See? This is why I like Robin better." Almost instinctively, when Francis was getting closer to the cell, I pulled my hand back through the bars…Well I tried. Gosh dang it! Really? My arm is stuck? What the hell?

"You missed me didn't you Robin?" Francis cooed. I felt him take me hand, and before I knew it, his lips pressed against it. Gah! "You certainly have a thing for Robin." Kimmy commented. And you're just going to _let_ me get sexual harassed by him? What is _wrong_ with you?

"I do. Hm, that gives me an idea." Oh gosh…What now? Dear goodness _what now_?

"I know you girls don't really want to be here." Francis implied. "Of course we don't. What does this have to do with anything though?" Kimmy asked. Nyan! Why won't my hand go back in?

Apparently, while I was struggling with this, Francis and Kimmy carried out their conversation. The Frenchman though, was will holding my hand…

"I have an offer." Francis said. "What is it?"

Taking my hand into a more intimate position, Francis looked straight into my eyes.

"Robin, will you do on a date with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Aw, c'est un joli nom~! - Aw, that's a cute name~!**

**_Merci, mon cher~- Thank you dear_**

**_ _Quel est-il l'amour?- What is it love?__**

**__ I_l ya quelque chose que je besoin de vous dire. Il a été me tracasse toute la nuit. - There's something I want to tell you. It's been bothering me all night.___**

**____Je suis l'Amérique le plus recherché - I'm America's most wanted.____**

**_____Au revoir~! - Bye~!_____**

**______Que personne ne bouge sinon je vais tirer! - Nobody move or I'll shoot!______**

**_______Maintenant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'utiliser ce, si juste faire ce que je dis et personne ne sera blessé. - Now I don't really want to use this, so just do what I say and nobody will get hurt._______**

**__Main sur l'ensemble de vos objets de valeur. Bijoux, argent, montres, peu importe. Je pourrais être gentil et laisser certains d'entre vous garder vos choses. Mais pour l'instant, les cracher. - Hand over all of your valuables. Jewelry, money, watches, whatever. I might be nice and let some of you keep your things. But for now, cough them up.__**

**___Vous avez vous-même un accord. - You've got yourself a deal.___**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><em>_A/N- **Cliffhanger~! I'm so nice aren't I? Well, I've got some testing this week, so Chapter 16 might take a little longer. But don't worry, it'll get done ^.^ Well, I'm off to go do homework now. Thanks for reading! Review, PM me, and all that other stuff. Ciao~!


	16. The Violet Police: Date Night!

**A/N- **The beloved story is back! ^o^ I know, I disappeared for a while. But I am back baby! Ugh, testing really kills you =.= Anyhow, I have a few words about NEW stories I've uploaded at the bottom. But for now, let's get to reading! :D

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia~!**

Enjoys loves~! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Robin, will you go on a date with me?" Francis asked smoothly, his hand in mine. My jaw dropped, and I went blank.

"Uhh…" I started. Nothing ran through my head. Literally. No possible answer, appropriate or not, ran through my mind. It was just _blank_. Not even static! That's how bad it was.

And yet, I still somehow managed to hear "She'd love to~!" from Kimmy. I nearly snapped.

"Hang on a minute. Why would you want to go on a date with me?" I asked him, suspicious on his motives. If he rapes me, then it's all over. "Mmm, well, you're a very pretty girl. And I know you don't want to be stuck in jail all your life. So, I'm making an offer. Go on a date with me, and I'll let you off the hook." he explained. I bit my lip. Oh, this is awkward. Isn't Kimmy usually in this kind of thing?

"Just one date?" I asked him. He simply nodded and smiled. "Just one date. That's all I'm asking for. One date, and it's freedom for the two of you. I won't even tell Officer Jones about this." he added. Oh…He's just making the deal better and better. "Wait, won't Avery tell your boss or something?" Kimmy asked. That's a good point. "Yeah, won't he do that?" I asked him.

Francis chuckled. "Don't worry about Avery. He was just mad that he got beaten up by a girl. I'm pretty sure one night alone with the one he fancies will set him straight." he said, glancing over at Kimmy. It was clear that Kimmy was uncomfortable with the thought. "I don't have to go right? I can stay here? In the cage- I mean cell?" Psh, smooth Kimmy…

"Ha, of course. I won't make things too awkward." Francis commented.

…Dragging me into a date isn't awkward?

"So, what do you say Robin? Will you go on a date with me?" His eyes had a glimpse of hope in them. I uncomfortably shifted my weight. "Well um…" I glanced over at Kimmy. I could of predicted her answer though. Her body language practically screamed "Do it!" And as much as I hate it, I know she's right. Being kept in a jail cell isn't how I want to spend my life.

Yeah, if you really think about it, we'll do practically anything to get out of jail. And lately, these "offers" have been really dirty…Europeans are so demanding! Dx

"Uhh…Sure. Fine, I'll go with you." I reluctantly answered. Francis' face lit up. "Perfect~! I'll let you girls get comfortable then. You two had a long night. How does Saturday sound?" he asked, smiling.

I slightly nodded. "Y-Yeah. That sounds…nice." I said, staring at a French word carved onto the wall. "Splendid. Night ladies~!" he called. His footsteps became softer as he went out the room.

"You know today's Friday right?" Kimmy bluntly pointed out. I turned my head from the curse word on the wall to Kimmy and got to my feet. "It _**is?**_" She nodded. I groaned as I sat back down, burying my face in my hands. "What did I just get myself into..?" I muttered, my words muffled.

"It's called taking one for the team, Greene. It's about time you take one." Kimmy said, sighing. "I take plenty for the team!" I argued. "Sure you have~ We'll talk about this later. I'm tired." Kimmy yawned. I groaned silently to myself. "Fine. Night Kimmy."

**-The Next Day-**

"When did our stuff get here?" I heard Kimmy's voice ask. Still half unconscious, I merely rolled over on my "bed" and opened one eye. My vision was a bit blurred, but I could see the colors of my luggage. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What the-?"

"Exactly." Kimmy agreed, stretching. I followed her example and decided it was time for me to wake up as well. Sitting up, I noticed that the lights were on and the noise of papers being shuffled was heard as well. Francis' perky expression greeted me as my vision cleared up. "Ah, you two are finally awake~!" he sang, tucking the stack of papers away into a drawer.

"Oh right. You're here…" Kimmy deadpanned. Francis rolled his eyes. "Glad you're still the same. How's my pretty date this morning?" Francis grinned. "Uh, fine? How are you?" I awkwardly asked him back, not taking notice of his words. "Just great! I came in really early this morning. You know, get some things done early so that we can go out tonight." he winked.

Tonight? Oh…yeah. The date.

"You didn't forget already did you?" Francis asked, a slight pout on his face. Am I that obvious? "Huh? O-Of course not! I'm…Still kind of dazed…Heh. So um, way time are we leaving?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head. "Mmm…I was thinking around seven? Although, it depends on when Avery can get here. He's the only one working tonight. I'm taking off early. We might be a tad bit late, but we have all night. Right _mon cher?"_

"I-I guess?" I stuttered.

"Hey, can you open the cell? I need to go…you know." Kimmy bluntly asked. "So ladylike…" Francis sighed. "Of course. Now open the cage." Kimmy demanded, tapping against one of the metal bars, her nails creating soft "tinks" against them. Rolling his eyes, Francis walked forward, a ring of keys hanging on his finger. With a small smirk on his lips, he began flipping through the ring as slow as possible. Kimmy groaned and watched impatiently as the Frenchman flipped through each individual key. Her arm hung out of the cell, swinging to keep her from thinking about going to the restroom.

I couldn't help but giggle at Francis' act. I always do that to Kimmy when she rushes me as well. It was funny to see someone else do it for a change.

"My gosh do you want me to pee in a the corner or something?" Kimmy snapped through clenched teeth. Francis chuckled to himself and finally slipped the key into the lock. With a "click", the cell swung open. Kimmy ran out and made a turn down the hall. I followed behind her, but in a slower pursuit. I took a detour and went to our luggage and dug around, feeling around for our toothbrushes and other needed morning toiletries.

"Are you nervous?" Francis suddenly asked me, returning to his paper work. I turned and glanced at him before replying. "Ha, to be honest, yeah. A little." I sheepishly responded. I heard him laugh softly to himself.

"Don't be. It's going to be fun. Plus, I'll try to make things, you know, not too awkward. I noticed your expression last night when I asked you." he noted. I was taken aback by the comment. "O-Oh."

"I know I came off as a bit too forward, but I would really go out on a date with you in a heartbeat. Very worth my time." he quietly breathed. A blush crept up on me unexpectedly. I snuck in another glance at him. His intimidating creeper vibe was diminished into something else. He actually looked…Like a gentleman. The sudden personality change was something I could live with. His flirtatious ways were toned down into something I couldn't quite explain, but the way he was acting now actually made me somewhat excited for tonight.

I returned my gaze back to the luggage in front of me. I sat staring at it for a while, unconsciously smiling to myself. I sighed and stood up, allowing the blood to flow back into my legs. I walked out of the room, my thoughts on the tonight's date flowing through my mind.

I think I'm being a hypocrite. I said I would never date cop and like it, but now, I think I might just break that thought. I might actually enjoy tonight.

**-Later That Night- **

"We're almost done." Kimmy announced, brushing out one section of my hair.

Francis came in and told us to get ready not too long ago. He allowed the cell door to be unlocked so that Kimmy and I could go in and out as we please so that we could get the things we need. So far, things have been exactly the same as when we were getting ready for the dinner at the art museum: Kimmy doing my hair, and me sitting on the ground painting my nails. Yep, it's a routine.

Francis left as soon as we were told to get ready. Avery arrived not too long after. I'm pretty sure he still doesn't trust us. He's been walking in and out of the room and past the door a couple of times. Kimmy's been getting tense every time he enters though, and I wouldn't blame her. She left him pretty banged up after last night.

"Awoh, you look so pretty already, Robin." Kimmy complimented as she ran a hand through my loose curls. The lack of a mirror irked me, but I didn't have a choice but to take Kimmy's word for it.

As the nail polished dried up, I went on to attempt to do my makeup. Somehow, I managed to use my phone as a makeshift mirror. It sucked, to be honest, so I settled with the natural look. A small amount of blush here, some massacre, and lip gloss was all I could do without having to stare at myself in a mirror.

"What are you going to wear?" I heard Kimmy asked. "There's only one thing that's even appropriate. I guess I'm going to have to wear that dress again." I told her, motioning towards the wrinkled dress hanging in the corner of the cell that I had changed out of earlier that morning. "You're not wearing that old thing again." a voice suddenly called out. Kimmy and I reverted out attention to the door way. Francis stood there, a dress bag and a shopping bag in hand. I raised an eyebrow. "Did you just go out and…" I trailed off.

Francis smiled back at me and nodded. "Well o' course! It's your night to shine. It'd be a shame for you to have to re- wear an old dress. I went out and got you this instead. I even swung by a little shop and bought you some accessories." he said, handing me the newly bought items. I just stared at them in disbelief. "Well don't be shy. Go try it on. I want to see how it looks on you." he grinned.

With a small nudge forward, I started for the restroom. That's when it occurred to me. "How did you know what size I was?" I asked him out of curiosity. I slept in my dress. There was no way he could have gotten ahold of that. How did he know?

A humming of innocence was ringing behind me. Kimmy was suddenly really interested in putting the makeup back into the bag. "Oh, so you two don't completely hate each other." I said, referring to the small acts of dislike they did to each other in the small amount of time they've known each other. "I can be a nice guy when I need information." Francis explained, slightly rolling his eyes. "And I wanna get out of here." Kimmy added, shooting a look at Francis. Ah, so they both had their own little selfish reason…

"Well go on." Francis urged. I sighed and walked out of the room. In the hallway, I passed Avery, who shot me a look of confusion. I kept on walking forward, confused myself on why he was confused. Didn't he know? Welp, I'll keep my ears open for an argument. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go change.

**Kimmy's POV**

"I am not babysitting Francis! I'm a cop, not a babysitter!" Avery shouted. "I know that, but it's only for one night! Besides, watching a criminal sit in a cell for four hours isn't necessarily too far off from babysitting. Besides, what difference does it make?" Francis hissed.

The first time I've seen them yell. And it's very entertaining. I'm just gonna go retreat to my cell now though. It's starting get pretty heat up in here…

"You're mixing up your social life with your work life again Francis. It. Causes. _Issues_!" Avery pointed out. "Yes, but they wouldn't be issues if you keep your mouth shut!" Francis retorted. That kept Avery's mouth shut alright. Francis took a few steps towards Avery and pulled him forward by the collar suddenly. "Besides, you need to make amends with your _ami belle dame."_ he teased glancing over my way. I met his eyes for a brief second, and looked down. Yes, I'm eavesdropping, but do you have to look at me like that?

Francis chuckled and let Avery go, satisfied with his point. I went back to organizing Robin's makeup, silently waiting for them to leave. Francis left first, still laughing. Avery hesitated, but soon followed. That was awkward. I hope Robin has fun tonight. I can't say the same about me though…

**Robin's POV**

***squeal* **I love this dress! It's so pretty! And it's surprising really elegant. I hate to say it, but I thought Francis would pick out some skimpy little dress, but this is actually really nice. It brings out my eyes ^.^ Remind me to praise him on his fashion sense~

Gathering the dress bag, I tried to balance myself on the heels. They were my own, but I never got used to them after all of these years. I stuffed the dress bag and the wrappers from the accessories into the spacious shopping bag and decided I was done for now. I pushed the heavy restroom door and exited, making my way back to the small room that held the cell.

Kimmy was sitting on the ground idly organizing the make up in there. The atmosphere in the room was noticeably unpleasant. "There was an argument wasn't there?" I guessed. Kimmy nodded. "Avery and Francis. I think Francis won by a land slide." she commented. "I think so too. I heard them all the way in the restroom. I couldn't hear the ending though. I just heard silence." I told her. "Y-Yeah. Francis whispered it. But he won. No doubt." she said, sticking everything back into the make up bag.

I handed her the bag I was holding in my hand and she tossed it into the corner along with all the other things. The two of us stood on the opposite sides of the cell door. Someone must of locked it while I was out. No matter though. It's about time I leave anyways.

I was busy fixing the strap of my heel when footsteps from the hallway echoed. I turned around and saw Francis walk in, a white button down and black slacks clothing him. He immediately smiled when he saw me. "You look beautiful~!" he said, walking towards me. I slightly blushed. "Thanks. You have some nice fashion sense." I complimented. He grinned. "Living in Paris can do that to you. Oh, I almost forgot the finishing touches." Francis pulled out two red ribbons from behind his back. I stared at them in confusion. "Ribbons?" Francis nodded. "I think they'll look nice on you. Do you mind?" he asked. I hesitated to answer. "Not really."

"Splendid. Here." He handed the ribbons to me and walked over to the cell, unlocking it. "You can help her can't you?" he asked Kimmy. "Sure I guess…"

After my hair was tied up into two low pigtails, I felt somewhat self conscious. Pig tails aren't necessarily my thing…

I smoothed out my dress to try to get my mind off of it. Francis softly laughed again. "You remind me of an old friend of mine in that dress." he sighed, a nostalgic look on his features. "An old friend?" I repeated. He nodded. "Yep. Always wore a blue dress. Loved to put her hair up in pigtails as well."

"In red ribbons?" Kimmy asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "Most of the time." Francis replied.

…

Is he dressing me up like his old girlfriend? Oh gawd…

My expression must of told him all. Francis cleared his throat. "That was a long time ago though. Anywho, I need to do some last minute things. Then we can go. Sound good?" he asked. I slightly nodded. "I guess so." And with that, he left.

"He just used you as a doll." Kimmy accused. "I know! I feel weird now…"

"At least you look pretty. And at least you have a night of freedom. Enjoy it!" Kimmy encouraged. I slightly smiled. "Fine. I'll try. I just feel like I'm breaking one of our rules though." I told her. "The one about being involved with a police officer? Nah. This is taking one for the team. If you actually fell in love with one, then we would have a problem. You can go all out tonight. Remember, we get to leave after tonight, so it's more like a deal." Kimmy explained. I mused on this. "Yeah. You're right. I'm taking one for the team."

Footsteps in the hall returned. Avery followed by Francis appeared. "Alright dear, it's time to go. Avery here agreed to take over for the night. Didn't you?"

Avery sighed. "_Oui_. All night if I have to…" he said flatly. That sounded really forced. I glanced at Kimmy. She seemed to notice it too. "I appreciate it, Avery. Okay, let's not waste anymore time. I have a lot in store for you tonight. Let's go, Robin." Francis called. I nodded and started following him.

"Have fun!" Kimmy called from behind.

Oh, I really hope so…

**-Later Into the Night-**

"I really think you're going to like this place." Francis said.

Walking through the streets of Paris at night was absolutely breathtaking. The lights and glamour of the city was just all too much. Even in the short distance we've walked already, everything was just gorgeous. The only thing that is keeping me from fully enjoying everything is the butterflies in my stomach. I don't know where we're going or what's in store for me. Whatever is is, Francis sure is excited about it.

"Almost there now. Close your eyes." he instructed enthusiastically. The sparkle in his eyes was a sure sign that he was a hundred percent serious about this. Somewhat reluctantly, I covered my eyes. Hands on my shudders guided me forward. After about thirty or so rough steps forward, Francis spoke up. "Alright. Open your eyes."

I uncovered my eyes, and a gasp immediately escaped from my lips. I was speechless.

Not only was the small restaurant right in front of me perfect, but it was in the dead center of a beautiful garden filed with fresh flowers and even a small fountain in the background. I could feel my eye getting watery from all of the beauty. Half of my wanted to just glomp Francis for even being able to make reservations here, and the other half was in horror that he went out for just this one night. I was internally conflicted, and overwhelmed.

"It's one of the best spots in Paris. Come on, we can't be late for our reservation now." he said. He offered his arm out to me, which I silently gazed at, debating on whether taking it would give him the wrong message. I decided it couldn't since we were already on a date. I took his arm, and we headed inside.

…

"Wine?" Francis asked me, reaching out for one of the crystal clear wine glasses in front of us. I nodded. "Sure. Thanks." The blood red liquor soon poured into the glass. "So Robin, why don't you tell me about yourself?" he said, trying to create some small talk. I looked down and played with the table cloth before replying. "Well, there's not much to tell." I told him. "Oh come now. There must be something. Tell me about your family. Or school." he said, handing me my glass of wine.

I took a generous sip and thought about what I could say. "Well, there's not much I can tell about school. I got kicked out not too long ago. That's sort of the reason I turned to robberies." I said truthfully, tracing the ring of the glass. "Oh? Couldn't pay off your tuition?" he guessed. I nodded. "Yeah. It was a rough time for both of our families. I mean, it was our own choice to start robbing banks. Kimmy and I were both the mischievous type when we were kids. I guess it took a turn for the worst when we entered college." I told him.

"What about your family? What were they like?" he asked. I gently smiled at the thought of my family. "I was raised pretty well. I knew the basics of what to do and not to do. I just never listened. My parents raised me and my brother up to be pretty good kids. I just had my moments. There weren't any arguments between my parents, but there were bratty teenage moments with me. I think I really broke them when they found out what I've been doing, that I was America's Most Wanted."

The story made me depressed to tell you the truth. Luckily, the waiter arrived with our food. As dinner progressed, so did the conversation.

"So, they were upset. What happened after they found out?" Francis asked. "Well, they didn't take it very well. They didn't yell at me or anything. They were just disappointed. They tried to convince me to change, but I was a hardhead. I decided to leave. I got my own apartment and just kind of closed them off from my life. I was a criminal now, and I didn't want them to be known as the family who had a crook as daughter. Besides, I had a brother. I didn't want him to grow up like me. So I just left and went out of the picture."

I rearranged the food around my plate. Francis seemed to be picking at his as well, more interested in my story than his own dinner. "Do they know where you are?" he asked. I shrugged. "They usually saw me on the news on police reports or something. I assume that's how they knew I wasn't dead. But now, since I'm out of America, they're probably worried." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach at those words. I worried them by leaving. Being out of the country doesn't make things better. I shunned them out of my life, but that doesn't mean they did the same with me…

I feel like crying now…

Francis sensed that my family was a touchy subject. He decided to turn towards a different route. "What did you go to school for?" he asked, feeding himself a forkful of food. The mention of what subject I was taking in college suddenly lifted my spirits. The mention of the culinary arts always made me feel better.

"I actually tried a bunch of things before I found my one true place. I stuck with the culinary arts. I just loved it." I told him, a smile on my face. He seemed to like the subject as well. "Culinary arts huh? That's a great thing to take up." he admired. "It is. I just felt so right cooking." I said, my appetite suddenly returning. Francis slightly beamed at the sight of me eating. "Cooking is a really nice career to take up, Robin. It allows that creative flow to go through you." he said. I nodded in agreement. "It does! It totally does!"

The night took a brighter turn. I was actually enjoying myself as I was talking with Francis. Dinner wrapped up, and Francis paid the bill. "Well that was nice." I commenting, clinging onto Francis' arm again as we headed out of the restaurant. "Mhm. The night's not over yet though." he said, gazing out into the garden. "It's not?" I asked.

"Of course not! Dinner isn't enough to fill this special night. I have another surprise for you." he winked. "You do?" I asked, looking forward. "Yep! Were you planning on seeing the Eiffel Tower while you were here?" he asked me.

I abruptly pulled him closer. "No way! Are you serious?" I asked him, my tone resembling the excitement of a giddy school girl. He laughed as he tried to pry my grip off of him. "How could I not take you to the most romantic spot on the planet? So I'll take that as a yes?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course! Are we going now?" I asked. He nodded. "Now's the best time."

"Alright! Let's go then!"

**-At the Tower-**

"Wow~" I gasped in awe. Standing directly beneath the tower made me feel so puny. My neck was tilted so far back just to get a good look at the top. Francis mimicked my movements and stared up at the top as well. "It's beautiful at night isn't it?"

"Just gorgeous." I sighed.

We were both quiet for a few moments, both contently admiring the tower. My neck was starting the hurt when Francis broke the silence. "Did you have fun tonight?" Francis asked me.

I glanced over at him and said, "I actually did. I had a great time." I told him. "Honest?" Francis pressed. His tone was innocent, like he was hoping my answer was serious. I nodded. "Probably one of the best dates I've had in a while." I added. I watched as a small grin spread on his face. His gazed returned to the top of the tower.

I looked around the area, not risking a broken neck. My head was turned the other way when I felt something brush against my hand. I turned my head around and found Francis shyly grasping my hand. He took a glimpse at me, searching for an emotion in me. It was as if he was scared he was making the wrong move.

I looked down at our intertwined hands. Yes, it caught me off guard, but it didn't feel wrong. I repositioned our hands so that our fingers were laced together. A reassuring squeeze was given to the other.

The silence was a bit suspenseful to tell you the truth. Standing underneath the Eiffel Tower in Paris with someone that's your date seemed like a scene out of some romance movie. And honestly, I actually liked being in this movie.

Our hands were still together as we continued to gawk at the tall tower in front of us. The city seemed unusually calm, like it was waiting on us.

I felt Francis grip my hand tighter.

"Robin." he softly called. I looked over and found him gazing at the ground.

"Yeah?"

It was in one smooth motion. It was just natural you could say. He just leaned in, and his lips met mine. Yes, I was surprised, but I saw it coming. I just didn't expect him to actually do it.

The kiss was a gentle one, not forced or too forward. Our hands were still laced together in the center as it happened. Francis gently traced my jawline with his finger and allowed the kiss to linger before pulling back. I saw him immediately stick his hands in his pockets, letting go of my hand.

Another silence filled the air. Only nature was making sounds tonight.

I heard a sigh from Francis and saw him glance back up at the Eiffel Tower. "Are you okay?" he asked me looking over. My expression was a bit unreadable, I have to admit, but I nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

"Pretty good." He paused. "Too much?" he asked, concerned for my being. I shook my head. "Nope. Not at all. It was…Classy actually. It was nice." I confessed.

His attitude brightened. "Glad to hear it."

The awkward silence after that occupied a majority of our time. Francis seemed to be absorbed into the tower, staring up at it for who knows how long. A ghost of a smile remained on his features. I didn't know it he was still over thinking about his actions, or thinking of what to do next. Whatever it was, I was going to make the next move.

He stared off into the distance like I did before. I reached over and grasped his hand. He turned back around surprised and looked at me confused for a second. I just replied to his silent question with a smile. Funny, it seems like tonight has been full of smiles and silences. And repetition. Haha, he's reacting exactly how I did two minutes ago.

Francis was expressionless for a minute as he looked down at our hands. He did his signature soft laugh to himself and accepted the gesture. I started swinging our hands, like how little kids do.

"You really do look beautiful in that dress. Robin." he complimented. I flushed crimson at his sincere tone. "Heh, thanks. You did a nice job picking it out."

"Why thank you." he proudly beamed.

I could feel his thumb gently brushed against my hand.

"Well, it's getting late. I should take you back." Francis breathed. I felt a reluctance as I nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Well, our night out was fun. But a promise is a promise. You two can pack up and leave first thing in the morning. " he added. "Okay. Thanks."

The two of us walked back to the police station. The streets were dimly light and the sky was a rich, dark, velvety black, the stars hidden by the bright lights. Nature's little lights were flicked off, but the night was still pleasant. I'm really going to miss this place.

**-Early the Next Morning-**

"Alright girls, it looks like it's farewell." Avery announced, standing by the entrance of the station.

"Don't be shy though. Come back and visit sometime." Francis added, a sleepy grin on his lips.

"Sure thing. Thanks for the easy release by the way." I thanked. "A deal's a deal. I had a great time out, and Avery made amends with your friend. It's a win for everyone."

"Yeah. Well, we better get going before the city wakes up. We're gonna be caught again if we don't get out of France soon." Kimmy yawned. "Yeah. It's off to another country now." I agreed.

"Alright. Well travel safely! Good luck." Francis noted.

"Will do. Thanks you two!" I cheerfully announced. Kimmy and I made our way to the exit, and Francis and Avery leaned again the doorframe and watched us leave. "_Au Revoir~!"_ I heard one of them yell behind us.

Kimmy and I traveled forward without looking back. "Well, that was nice. Paris sure was interesting." I said, stretching my arms over my head. "Yeah. Did you enjoy your little night of freedom?" Kimmy asked.

"Yep! It wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. It was actually quite enjoyable." I admitted. "Well that's a first coming out of Robin Greene. A night out with a cop enjoyable? Haha, well, I guess not all of them are totally evil." Kimmy said.

"I wouldn't say that. But yeah, I guess not."

"Mhm. So where to now?" Kimmy asked.

"Wherever the road decided to take us." I told her.

"Ah, this is going to be a long road then."

Yes ma'am. It sure is.

**Translations:**

_**ami belle dame**- beautiful lady friend_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Ta Da~! Hope you guys liked it! Okay, now a little message about my stories._  
><em>

I have started a parody of To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. It's not exactly a creative piece considering I practically copied it word for word and just replaced the characters with Hetalia characters. Yes, I'm lame. But anywho! That's not the main thing.

I also have two new stories that are actually creative. One is called "Welcome to Scarlett Word Academy!"which is a really interesting plot if I do say so myself. The Hetalia countries' _cities_ are enrolled in the World Academy ran by Alfred Jones himself to be trained to be the next representatives of their countries. I'm actually proud of that one. I might not update for a while though. But it's still a nice story.

The next one if a UsUk story. Dr. Kirkland is a doctor at a mental hospital/ rehabilitation type of place. His new patient is Alfred F. Jones and these two have a very strange relationship. Many secrets are spilled and there is a TON of drama. Plus, it' based off of House M.D ( the show) so check that out if you're a fan.

Okay loves, I'm off to work on the next few chapters of OTR I hope you enjoyed it! Review, PM, and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Until next time~! Bai!


	17. The Orange Police: Berne

**A/N- **XD I'm sorry, I just had to do this. I apologize to those Switzerland fans. I just thought this would fit his stereotypical Hetalia character the best. Heh~! This is like, the shortest chapter I have ever written. It's not even 1000 words. It's not even 500 XD Anywho, I promise the next few chapters are going to leave you speechless. It's definitely going to knock your socks off ^^ So just bear with this sucky chapter and your patience will be rewarded with on AWESOME chapter later on :D I promise!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia~!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Robin's POV**

Alright! We made it over the border! The border of what? I have no idea…

"So, now that we're out of Paris, do you know where we are exactly?" Kimmy asked.

"Um, no. I don't know. What country is east of France?" I asked her, walking over a curb.

"I dunno…Hmm…It's on the tip of my tongue actually."

***BANG***

" O.O … Kimmy, what was that?"

" o.o That, Robin, was a gun shot."

"I think I know where we are now, Kimmy." I told her, a mortified look on my face.

"W-Where?" she stammered. I gulped.

"I think we're in Switzerland." I replied. "Oh gosh…"

***BANG***

"Heh, um, I think we should get out of here, Robin. I think they like being neutral." Kimmy advised. "Y-Yeah. Um, how about we go take a train to Austria? I hear they have pretty nice music there." I nervously suggested.

"That sounds nice! Let's go!"

And with a yank of my arm, Kimmy and I departed back to the train station to buy us a ticket out of here.

Well, that was the shortest visit ever...

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Again, I apologize for this sucky chapter. Even if I did write the full version out, it wouldn't have felt the same. So I guess this is for the best~ Anywho, who wants to guess who the next country is? ;) Leave a review with your guess. No, it is NOT Austria. It's not THAT obvious XD Shout out to whoever gets it right! :D

Kay, I'm gonna go write the kick a*s chapter now. Bai!


	18. The Black Police: Berlin

**A/N- **Heh, I've been making you all wait too long ^^" My bad~! Well,the good news is that I've been working on then next THREE chapters, so you guys will have it pretty good for the next few days ^.^ I have testing, but you guys won't have to wait for me to write! Just waiting for me to upload :P Anywho, the next few chapters are going to have that action I promised! I hope you like it~! Oh! And open up a tab and search "Run" by the Naked Brother's Band. You're gonna need that song :)

Oh yeah! And shout out to CloudEnvyKunoichi~! She was the only one who guessed, but she was dang close! Heh, yeah. So good job ^.^b

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia or "Run" by the Naked Brother's Band**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

"Ah my gash, Robin~! Pianos are so pretty!" I squealed. Leaving Austria left me in nostalgic tears practically. The mention of a piano always brought memories of me being scolded by my mother telling me to play the right notes. On the brighter side, it brought back memories of the praise and attention I'd get at recitals. Yes, I kicked butt. But, alas, I dropped all of that talent and decided to be a criminal with my best friend. Talk about throwing it out the window XD

Anywho~!

"Oh, you and your weird Asian freak outs…" Robin sighed, walking out of the train station.

"Oh hush, like you never freaked out over something." I accused. "Oh, don't bring that up. You know Jackson Rathbone is cute."

"Mhm…You freak out over him. Let me freak out over pretty pianos."

"Fine, fine."

Robin and I exited the dark train station in Berlin and took our first steps onto the German streets. The roads were dark, but they were still full of people going on with their business. "Must not be as late as I thought." Robin noted.

"Yeah. It's probably around seven thirty, eight at the latest." I agreed. "Mhm. Man, I'm tired. Let's go grab a hotel room and-"

_"Nach unten Jungen!"_

_"Haha, sieht aus wie sie hier immerhin sind."_

Robin and I froze in our tracks. Vicious barking and yells rang through the streets A cold sweat ran down my back.

Dogs. More specifically, German Shepherds.

"K-Kimmy-" Robin started.

"Shh. They're on to us." I hissed, pulling her back towards the direction of the train station.

Red and blue flashing lights reflected of the road signs. The barking of the hounds echoed through the still air. Heavy footsteps could be heard close behind them.

"Come on." I commanded, pulling on Robin's arm. The two of us ran back towards the train station. "Where are we going?" Robin asked, trying to keep up.

"Making a detour. I'm pretty sure we can confuse some of them by splitting up and-"

"Oh no. We are _not_ splitting up again. After what happened in Japan? I'm not letting go of you again." Oh, the stubborn side of Robin has finally came out to play.

"Fine. We won't split up. You better be in the mood for some good running though." I advised her, pulling her forward. "Ugh, I'm getting to fat for this." she criticized, running harder.

The barking kept getting louder. The yelling was getting clearer. And we were headed straight towards a dead end.

"Gah, really?"

"Over there!" Robin guided. I looked over and saw a fork in the road. The two of us swung a sharp right. The running behind us only motivated us to run faster.

When we were safely around the corner, the barking and footsteps sounded like they were fading. A rush of relief ran through me when they stopped completely…And then a little part of me died when I saw what- or who rather- was ahead of us.

"Oh not again…" Robin groaned.

Robin pulled me to a stop, and we both breathlessly gaped at the figures in front of us.

Three police cars. Three. Each one of them had a cop sitting comfortably on the hood. Each of the policemen had a leash to their own vicious German Shepherd in their hand. The street lights added a very odd dramatic glare to each one of them.

The one of the left was the first one that caught my attention. He was sitting on the hood with one of his knees up, the other swinging freely. To his right was a German Shepherd which he affectionately scratched its head. His silver hair was definitely a strange asset, but that wasn't what was bothering me. Even from the distance I was from him, I could tell he had the signature red eyes of an albino. He looked innocent enough, but something about him was bothering me.

Robin gently nudged me. "Are you alright?" she asked, slowly backing up. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered, moving my eyes to the cop in the middle. Classic blue eyes and blonde hair. He was rather the more heavily built out of the three. He might be a tough one to fight off. Maybe Robin's up for that challenge…

And the third one. I'm not even gonna say anything. He looked nice in a police uniform, but something about him just screamed easy target. I might just save him the trouble. I might not even mess with him…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the silvered one asked, his sneering tone heavy with an accent.

"We need to make a run for it." I whispered to Robin discreetly. Right when Robin and I were about to take a few more steps back, the German Shepherd that belonged to the blonde one got up and started growling. I heard Robin gasp and saw her jump back.

Movement behind us was detected. A glance over my shoulder confirmed that the group that was "on to us" earlier was starting to assemble right behind us, blocking every exit that was possible. Ugh, they have tactics. This is going to be hard…

"That was actually easier than I expected." the albino one sighed. "_Ja_, I kind of thought it would be harder. Nice call, Ludwig." the weaker one praised.

"Ah, planning always helps. _Ihnen allen gute Arbeit. " _the blonde one called Ludwig stated, getting up from the hood of his car.

"They were waiting for us." Robin hissed, slightly agitated that they were one step ahead of us.

"Great. We can't even enjoy Germany without being outsmarted by the cops." I groaned.

We were in a pretty bad situation. I hate to admit it, but we were. There was literally a circle of police dogs and cops surrounding us. We couldn't get past them unless…

"We run straight on." I breathed. Robin immediately shot me a look. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." she hissed, punching every word. "This is not a time for a crazy scheme."

"Robin, it's so crazy, it might work. It's like when something is so in your face, you don't even notice it." I told her. She thought about it, and cocked her head. "I actually get what you're saying…" she said.

"Good. Start running when I tell you kay?"

"W-What? No! Not okay! What makes you think-"

A smooth motion from the the other two police men cut her off. The other two slid off the hood of their cars, the leash still firmly in their hand. The dogs hunched forward, getting ready to sic us on command. They were intimidating, and to be honest, this is the first time that we've actually encountered police dogs. This might not be so pretty…

"Well girls, looks like your time is up. You're surrounded. What can you do?" Ludwig noted.

"Dogs? A good part of the Berlin police force? Guns? There's no way you two can make a run for it. Just turn yourselves in, and we'll make things as painless as possible." the albino cops advised, a pair of handcuffs spinning on his finger.

"Do it now." I whispered to Robin.

"Well then motivate me." she pressed.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you want me to run head on into a group of German policemen with vicious German Shepherd and get shot at by their back up, you gotta make me _want_ to do it."

"And how am I suppose to do that exactly?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I dunno. Put some music on or something. I know your iPod is charged now." she said.

I rolled my eyes. The police were waiting for our answer. They had their eyes on us, but I'm pretty sure their English wasn't perfect. They can't understand _everything_ we're saying can they? Well, there's a slight chance they can, but they haven't said anything yet, so I'm taking that as a no…

"Fine. Have it your way."

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out my iPod halfway out of its hiding spot. A heard a disturbance from behind me.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's just an iPod. Cool it." I demanded.

Everyone probably had their eyebrows raised in confusion. Flipping through my songs, I found one that was actually fitting.

**(A/N- Play "Run" by the Naked Brother's Band now :3)**

"You better do what this song says, Robin." I said, smirking. I tapped the play button.

_Ru- Ru- Ru- Ru- Ru- Ru- Run Ru- Ru Ruuuun~! _

"Oh gosh." she said, grinning and rolling her eyes. She got into position when the chorus was sang.

"Go!"

_Run, run, run, you can't run any faster!_

_Run, run, run, you're dying of laughter!_

_Run, run, run, I told you couldn't run from yourself~_

Running top speed right down the dead center of the group, Robin charged. The action was so unexpected and crazy, the policemen were actually stunned. They didn't even release the leashes. Heck, the dogs were even stunned.

Robin ran straight towards Ludwig. As a reflex, he dodged and pivoted his body away from her. Robin jumped onto the hood and ran, practically flipped actually, across the top of the car until she was safely on the other side.

"Come on!" she hollered from the other side.

_Run, run, run, you can't run any faster!_

_Run, run, run, you're dying of laughter!_

_Run, run, run, I told you couldn't run from yourself~_

The chorus repeated as I made my grand entrance into the safety of the other side of the this point, the police were getting the picture, and I felt a couple hands actually attempt to reach out and pull me back. Nearly tripping as I ran, I followed Robin's path and jumped onto the hood of the car, sliding over the roof and safely down the rear. Robin pulled me off the car, and we both made a break for it.

"Come on. We need transportation fast."

The little guitar solo of the song accompanied our run out into the streets of Berlin. It was getting late, and the chances of us actually finding a ride were slim.

"Hey look!"

On the street corner was a group of teenage boys. Loiter most likely…

The point was, that they had out ticket to freedom. And it was under their feet.

"Skateboards!" I shouted, a grin appearing.

"I guess American toys have found their way over here." Robin commented, making her way over towards them.

The cops were so far behind. I guess they were debating over whether to take the car or not. Silly policemen. You never take the car when you're on a chase! It takes too long. You ever wonder why they never catch people when the crook's on foot? They always get away by the time you start the engine!

*cough* That's just some random thought I had…Ignore~!

"Hey kid!" I heard Robin shout.

The group of boys jerked their heads up. They seemed to understand English alright.

"What?" one of the older boys answered.

"W-We need…To borrow your skateboard." she panted.

"Why?"

"Because we're running from the cops." I bluntly replied. The group immediately erupted into a fit of laughter.

"You two? Running from the cops? That's gold."

"Boy! Don't give me that! I have been on the run from the cops for almost a year now! Does it look like I'm kidding?" Robin snapped, the "urban" side of her showing.

"Woah…" the smaller boys cooed.

"There!" the familiar voice of the weaker officer called.

"Oh man." I heard Robin panic.

"Hey kid, you and your friends give me and my friend a skateboard and we'll race you down the street. Whoever gets to the next stop light first gets to keep the board." I dared.

"Easy. It's a deal lady!" And we shook on it. It was an official competition. Well, I must say, this was rather an interesting night. A very creative way to be on the run…

I kicked the nearest board towards me, Robin doing the same.

I watched as the group of men started getting closer. "Ready, set, go!" Robin shouted, kicking off. Her competitor was already in the dust as soon as she was off.

_You can run from almost anything_

_Trees, birds, sky, cars, machines_

_Foods and death_

The song dragged on as I zoomed my way down the hill. Yes, the song's on repeat. That was an accident though. I must say, it fits the mood very nicely.

Up ahead, I saw a light transition from red to green. My competitor was no where to be seen. Ha, kids. They think they're on top. Psh, nope! Think again sucker! Getting too big for your breeches~

The group of boys were running along beside (or were trying to anyway) us. When I passed the light, I could see the older boy stamp his feet out of indignation. Sore loser~!

"Well, that was easy." Robin commented, kicking her board up. "Very. Hey, where did they go?" I asked, searching around for the cops.

"They're…gone?"

"But…Weren't they just-?"

"Hey lady! That's not fair." And here they come…

"I won kid. It doesn't feel good to lose now does it?" Robin teased. He pouted and shook his head.

"Oh crap, Robin!" I shouted, elbowing her.

The uniforms were approaching. I guess we didn't lose them after all. Frantically looking around, my worries vanished once I saw what we were standing near by.

"Hey kid, I'll give you the boards back, but you need to do me a favor. And you need to do it, right." I said. "Kimmy what are you…" she trailed off once she saw it too.

It was a little deli on the corner of the street. And the best thing about this deli? It's right at the intersection of the street. A four way baby!

"Oh my gosh…This is _perfect_!" she squealed, dropping the skateboard.

"Okay, I want you to listen carefully. Stand right in front of the deli. When the cops come and ask you if you've seen two girls, that's us, come by here, point in different directions. But whatever you do, don't. Point. Inside. The deli. Got it?"

"W-well…Why can't we point in the deli?" a young boy asked. Aww…he's cute! Off topic!

"Well, that would blow our cover. And we wouldn't want that now would we? Besides, if you point in different directions, then the cops will split up, and that'll be easier to keep track of than a giant mob of men chasing us. You're witnesses, so they'll have to listen to you."

"Ohh…Okay!"

_"__Ich sehe sie nicht!"_

_"Sie sind dort drüben!" _And they found us again.

"Okay, well this was fun boys. Remember, not in the deli. Okay, well, bye!"

And with that, Robin and I pushed the door to the deli open, running straight towards the restroom. We promised the owner we'd buy something later though…Remind me that.

Robin and I were panting when we were inside the restrooms. The smell of soap was sensed every time we took a deep breath.

"K-Kimmy. Turn your iPod off. We're not running anymore." Robin played.

As I turned the music off, I could hear what was happening outside of the deli. "They went that way!" a little voice cried outside.

"No! They went that way!" another childish voice corrected.

"Ugh, forget this. Everyone split up. The faster we search this city, the faster we can find them. Move!"

And heavy footsteps were heard scrambling all over the place, going off to vainly search the city.

"Oh, little kids are so easy to manipulate." Robin sighed, resting her head against the wall of the restroom.

"Yeah." I agreed, wrapping my headphones up around my iPod.

"Hey…Listen." Robin urgently commanded.

"Hmm?" I pressed my ears to the door.

"- too long now Gilbert."

"Don't worry, I won't. I''m just swinging by to do something." That voice…It's the silver haired one. Great, I have a name to match that face now.

"Fine. I'll meet you down where the cars are parked." the other officer told him. "Alright."

The ding of the deli's door jingled as the door was opened. Robin and I tensed up.

"Why is he in here?" I asked Robin. She shrugged. "Whatever the reason is, he better get out quick. This smell is getting to me." she said, shifting her weight into a more comfortable position.

The two of us waited in silence as we listened in. A few moments later, the ding was heard again, and the deli was quiet.

"Alright, I think he's gone." I whispered to Robin.

"Wait, what if it was another customer coming in?" she pointed out.

"It's almost closing time Robin. It's kind of late for a deli to be open. He must of walked out." I said, pushing to restroom door open. I peeked out, and saw that the area was indeed empty. "Come on, the coast is clear."

The two of us filed out of the restroom. "Whew! That was close one. Maybe we can actually get a hotel room now." Robin said, stretching.

"Yeah. Oh wait! I need to buy something." I told her, walking over to a small refrigerator. I slid the door and pulled out a bottle of water. When I turned around, Robin was gone.

The door to the ladies' room was swinging closed. Really? Weren't we just in there for the entire time? Geez…

I shook my head and went to pay for my drink. I sat at one of the table and waited for Robin to come out. The entire time out there, I laid my head down. Man…I really need to go to bed.

A ding from the bell interrupted my thoughts. I looked up. Robin was still no where in sight…And neither was my water bottle…

. . . What the-?

A slight panic ran through me.

… You saw me with it a minute ago right? Oh gosh…I'm going crazy. I really do need to go to sleep.

Groaning, I laid my head back down, silently wishing Robin would hurry up. I want a bed, and I want one now.

The ding returned. I snapped my head up. nearly fell out of my seat when I saw what was on my table.

A clear plastic water bottle was sitting there on the table, a frosty layer covering the outside. I gripped the bottom of the table as I stared at it.

I'm getting kind of scared now…

Another sight made me freeze. A flash of black. More specifically, a flash of a black uniform.

*gulp* W-What's going on here?

Only one reason a black uniform freaks me out. Two words: police officers.

I could feel my mouth get dry as the thought. My head was positive it was a black uniform, but…I don't get it. If it really was a cop, how come he didn't arrest me or anything? I know half the police forces are out here tracking us down. And I'm pretty sure me just laying my head down doesn't hide my identity. And then…my water bottle…?

"Hey, are you alright? You look kind of pale." I jumped at the sudden called. I sighed a breath of relief when I saw it was just Robin.

"Um, yeah. I'm…fine. I'm just…really tired." Well that wasn't a total lie.

"Aw. Well you can sleep in all day tomorrow if you have to. I think we're safe for now. Come on, let's go get a hotel room. You paid for that already right?"

I nodded and got up from my seat. I glanced over at the hallway that led to the restrooms, silently searching for any clues that led to a police officer. The only I saw was an empty hallway.

"H-Hey Robin. When you came out, did you see…Um, a cop?" I asked her.

"A cop? No, I didn't. They all left remember?" she reminded me, confusion on her features.

"I know, but…Nevermind."

"No, what?" she pressed.

"No, it's stupid. Let's just go get a hotel room. I think I'm going crazy from lack of sleep."

Robin giggled as she followed me out. "Oh, we had a long night. Sleep will definitely make you feel better."

Yeah, I sure hope so.

**Translations:**

**_Nach unten Jungen! - Down boys!_**

**__Haha, sieht aus wie sie hier immerhin sind. - Haha, looks like they're here after all.__**

**___Ihnen allen gute Arbeit - Good job you all.___**

**____"__Ich sehe sie nicht! - I don't see them!"____**

**_____"Sie sind dort drüben! - They're over there!"_____**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Like always, I apologize for any missing words and such. So~! Whatcha guys think? Did you guys like the random mystery? What do you guys think happened? Pm and Review~ Okay, Until next time! Thanks for reading ^.^ Bai~!


	19. The Black Police: This Means War

**A/N- **Ah, I'm happy with the responses I got for the last chapter ^.^ Here's some more action. And I know you'll hate me when you get to the end. Hate all you want, but I'll post the net chapter in a few days XD I promise :) Especially if I get a bunch of reviews. Oh, this story makes my heart go yay~! I didn't think there would be that many people reading this, but I got a few new fans this week, and it makes me feel good. Okay, I'm done being sappy. OH! And I finished my Algebra test today :D I think I did good :3 Now, one more week of finals and I'M DONE~! Hehe, okay. I'm done being talkative now.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia!**

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Are you alright? You've been acting kind of weird lately." I pointed out to Kimmy. She's been…lost. One minute, she's all focused, and then the next, she's staring off into space and zoned out. I mean, I do that too, but it's not like her to do that.

"Huh? Oh, uh. Yeah. I'm alright." she replied, looking down at the ground. I pursed my lips. "You've been acting kind of funny ever since we escaped from the police here. What's going on?" I asked in a low tone.

Berlin's a pretty cool place to stay in, but there's no doubt that the police are watching us. I haven't seen any signs of them yet, but they're somewhere. I just know it.

"I've told you. It's nothing." she said. "Well if it's nothing, then you should be acting normal. Come on, spit it out. What's wrong?" She chewed the inside of her cheek before responding. "When we were hiding out in the restroom earlier this week, when you were in there and I was out sitting by the table, something really weird happened. I'm just trying to figure things out, but nothing fits. I just don't get it." she confessed.

"Well what happened?" Kimmy drummed her fingers on the table. "I just laid my head down on the table…And then, it was gone. Just like that, Robin." she said, looking up. "What was?" I asked, kind of lost by her story.

"My water bottle. It just…disappeared. I know I didn't drop it or anything. It was just…gone." I sat up.

"Whoa. That's weird." I commented.

"Y-Yeah. And then, it showed up again. Right before you came out of the restroom. Right there, in front of me. But, that's not the only thing though." she said, her features showing signs of confusion.

"What's the other thing?" I asked. There was a pause. Things were still before she felt like answering.

"I think…I think I saw a black uniform. A police uniform. He walked right past me, but he didn't do anything. Just kept walking forward. I'm just confused on why he didn't arrest me in that very spot. I mean, I'm pretty sure he knew who I was, but he just walked right past me like nothing. I just don't get it!" she shouted, clearly exasperated.

Okay, even I'm starting to get freaked out by this. There's something weird going on. The sucky part is, neither of us know what exactly. It's just this one big mystery now. Maybe we'll figure things out later. Or get them sorted out at least.

I got up from out of my chair and stretched. Gosh, a night in a bd felt so good. Especially after that run. Whew! After waking up my body, a glanced out the window. "It's pretty nice outside. Feel like taking a walk? It might take your mind off of things." I suggested.

No response.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards Kimmy. Of course…She's in one of her dazed spells again. After an aggravated sigh, I decided this wasn't going to pass without some force…

"HEY!" I snapped, shaking Kimmy back into reality. She jumped and a small yelp escaped. She stared up at me with lost eyes for a minute before realizing. "Oh. I zoned out again didn't I? "

"No, you fell asleep. Yes, Kimmy. Geez, you're really thinking about this a lot." I said, getting up to grab a jacket.

"I know. I just can't get it right. What did you say though? A walk?" she repeated. I nodded. "Yeah. It's nice outside. Don't you think that'll help? I think it will."

"Yeah. I guess a walk would be nice." she agreed. Grabbing a jacket, I grinned at her response. "Great! Grab a jacket and let's go."

…

"It feels good out here!" I exhaled, breathing in the fresh air outside of our hotel. Trotting behind me, Kimmy merely nodded. "Mhm. It does." she softly replied.

In a bold effort to make her forget, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and dragged her down the street. "Come on, don't make this a waste of time Let's go enjoy Berlin okay? After all, it is on our bucket list." I reminded her. After struggling to release herself from my grip, Kimmy stumbled forward and groaned. "You just had to bring up the bucket list…"

Ah yes, our bucket list. From the logical things like graduate and the derpy things like survive a zombie apocalypse, our bucket list is a work of art. And right in the middle of the list, is our dream traveling plan. And so far, we've covered a majority of it.

"Yes, our bucket list. We wanted to visit Germany remember? So here were are! Now enjoy it!" I encouraged. She sighed again.

"Fine, I'll try. Isn't it a bit risky to be walking out in public like this though? Aren't the cops still after us?" Kimmy asked, her protective side peeking out. "We've been in Berlin for a few days now. If they're as good as they sound, they should of been able to find us already. But where are we instead? Standing in front of a hotel. I'm pretty sure we're safe for now Kimmy."

"Mmm…" was Kimmy's only response. I could tell she was still thinking about the incident, but I'm not letting that stop her from having fun. Instinctively, I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the German streets again.

Germanic adventure, here we come!

**-Later that Day- **

"That was awesome!" Kimmy shouted. Robin Greene succeeds yet again at making the Asian happy! Whoo!

Walking around Germany really cheered Kimmy up. She's more like herself now. Well, almost…There seems to be a little health issue. She's been a bit pale and nauseous lately. Her symptoms cleared up after lunch though, so that's good, but she's still a bit on the icky side.

"Wow, it's five already? I didn't think we'd be out that long." I commented, glancing at my phone. "I didn't either. Well, we should probably get back then." Kimmy suggested.

Kimmy and I made our way through the busy city. We were only about a few blocks away when trouble hit.

"Hang on a minute." I felt a tug pull me back. Kimmy stopped in her tracks. Her expression was unreadable. "What's wrong?"

"Up ahead." she simply replied. I turned back around. A police car was parked on the corner. Faint outlines could be seen from inside the tinted windows. I sucked on my teeth out of annoyance. "They just had to park there didn't they? Right in front of the freakin' door…" Indignation was filling my veins now. I stared up ahead as Kimmy talked.

"We can walk around. It'll be a long way, but I'm pretty sure there's a parking garage on that side. We can ride the elevator up to our floor through there." she said, turning around on her heels to go that other direction. I followed behind.

"Won't they see us though?" I asked. Great, now my protective side is showing…

"Not if we're quick. Now come on." she urged.

Around the corner we went, and there it was: a giant ramp that led down to the parking garage. Cars were driving out from there and onto the streets, but people could be seen walking in and out as well. "Okay, let's go before they decided to drive this way."

Briskly walking towards the ramp, I noticed that the figures that were inside in the car had vanished. Oh…That can't be good.

Once safely inside, our pace slowed. The contrast of the sunny surface and the dark garage took some time to get used to. As my eyes adjusted, I fixed the strap of my bag. Huh…It feels heavier than usual.

"Do you see the elevator?" Kimmy asked, rubbing her eyes. "Hmm…There should be one somewhere. Oh! It's over there!" I pointed towards the other end of the garage. Kimmy's eyes followed the direction I was pointing. "Oh hey. That was convenient." she noted. As I nodded in agreement, I couldn't help but hear a faint noise in the distance.

"Hey, do you hear that?" The two of us stopped walking. The song of fluttering wings echoed in the vast garage. "What is that?" Kimmy asked, looking around. Suddenly, a soft "Piyo! Piyo! Peep!" rang through the air. "Was that a bird?" Kimmy asked in a confused manner. I looked around, scanning the garage. I walked around, a bit lost on why there was a bird in the garage. I mean, I know it's outside and all, but that's still a bit weird.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little ball of yellow. I zipped around and gasped. "Kimmy! Look it! It's so _adorable_!" I spazzed. Kimmy turned around and her face imitated my expression. "Ah my gash it's so cute!"

A little ball of feathers was flying around in circles. An occasional sing song "Peep!" or "Piyo!" would chirp from the little birdie. Surprisingly, our childish side decided to come out. Yes, we chased the bird. Hey, you would of too if it was flying around. It's absolutely adorable! ^o^

Our footsteps would create a noisy little reverberation as it hit the concrete. We unintentionally ran down to the other end of the garage, but the thought didn't really bother us until we saw where the bird was flying towards…Or _who_ rather. After one particularly loud stomp on the pavement, the two of us stopped in our tracks a few feet away from where the bird landed. I could feel my eyes widen out of shock at the sight.

Silver hair clashing with his dark uniform, the officer sat on the hood of his car again like he did on that night. The yellow bird instinctively flew over to the officer, landing on his shoulder. "Peep!" it chirped in a delighted manner. The policeman grinned, and brought a hand over to affectionately stroke his feathery companion's head.

"Get down!" I heard Kimmy sharply command, pulling me to the side and behind a random car. I let out a small yelp as she abruptly yanked me down. "Shh!" Kimmy hissed. She squatted beside the car, cautiously poking her head up to see if my yelp caused a disturbance of some sort. I copied her and peeked over the hood. The platinum blonde seemed to look around, but he shrugged it off sooner or later. He returned his attention to his little friend, mouthing something to it.

"Great, we're stuck here. What do we do now?" I asked, slightly whining. Kimmy and I mused on this topic. I saw some movement from Kimmy.

"You got something?" I asked her. She didn't respond, but made a grab for my handbag. "What are you doing?" I asked her as I watched her throw all of my belongings onto the ground.

"I'm ending it.." she blunt replied, noisily digging through the bag. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. "I'm saving our butts, Robin. This is probably one of our biggest risks, but honestly, at this point, I'll do anything." Kimmy dumped all of my receipts and other personal things onto the dirty concrete. "What are you looking for?" I asked, slightly irritated with her vague responses. She ignore my question and continued to dig through the handbag. Her face lit up once all of my belongings were emptied out. She pulled out the weapon: Jones' handgun from back in New York.

My jaw dropped a bit as I watched her check to see if all the bullets were there. "How did you know-?" she cut me off.

"I saw you take the wrong bag this morning when we went out. I didn't say anything though. I didn't think I would actually use it, but right now, I'm glad you brought that bag along." she said, snapping the magazine of the gun back in place. I saw her peek over the hood of the car she was hiding behind, her body positioned in a shooting position. Two hands held the weapon steady, and she took aim. My heart almost leapt out once I understood what she meant by "ending it." I jerked her arm down before she managed to pull the trigger. "Are you crazy?" I hissed in a whisper. Kimmy looked annoyed.

"What have I told you about touching me wen I'm about to shoot something? Look, I'm not gonna get us in trouble. You know I never miss. One shot in the arm should buy us some time to run to the elevator. If he's on the ground, he won't be able to see who shot him or who's running. We'll be fine. So be quiet before you actually attract attention." she retorted.

"That's not the point! If you shoot a cop, things are just going to get worse. You're gonna cause all the other cops stationed around here to go after us! You know these people travel in a pack!" I pointed out.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." she said darkly. "But Kimmy-"

"I'm. Doing. It." she pressed. "But-"

"Robin, I'm doing it, so shut up." she snapped. The words felt like a slap in the face . Kimmy's never this assertive unless she's in her little "trigger happy" phase. I bit my lip as the words sunk it. Taking my silence as an "Okay", Kimmy returned her position on the hood of the car. The gun peeked out over the top, aimed directly at the silver haired policeman. I saw her close one eye, her finger on the trigger. I covered my eyes. Kimmy never misses, and I know she isn't going to start now. Hugging my knees, I ducked my head into my lap, hiding from the bloody consequence that's going to happen next.

When the bold "BANG" ripped through the air, felt slightly sick afterwards. Yes, I've always said I was unsympathetic, but after these last few days, I think I'm getting a bit soft. *sigh* Just another reason why I can't shoot people…

To my surprise though, the hurt that I I felt isn't last very long. The next couple of events were really shocking. It happened so fast. One minute, there was the gun shot, and the next, I heard an exasperated "Dammit!" from Kimmy. That's when I felt another jerk pull me up. "Run!" I heard her yell. And before I knew it, I felt a shove and was running full speed down towards the elevator. I didn't know where I was going, or why I was running. My "on the run" instincts just kicked in.

I continued running until I was only a few feet away from the elevator. My instincts immediately toId me to run towards it, but when I was close, I felt something kick under my leg. I flipped over in a split second. The impact from the crash jolted my insides practically. The wind was knocked out of me for a second. I struggled to sit up, the intense impact from the concrete still running in my joints. I rubbed my head as my vision returned to normal.

Someone tripped me. And I think I knew exactly who.

My body returned to its somewhat normal state. I glanced around my surroundings untilI saw him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the toughest build ever, my dream fighting competitor was right there, waiting for me to come to.

_"Guten tag fraulein." _he said coolly. No need for translations there. I stared up at him, waiting for him to slap the handcuffs on. He didn't.

I studied him a bit, trying to figure him out. His classic appearance didn't interest me, although his build did. He was extremely fit, I have to say, and I could just feel my body calling out to me. I wanted to fight him so bad right now. My muscles are just itching to just punch him. I clenched my fists to control to urge for hand to hand combat.

"You're not the type to leave without a good fight aren't you?" he implied, picking up on my body language. I nodded. "Am I that obvious?" I asked, getting to my feet. Looking around, I found that we were alone on the other side of the garage. Kimmy wasn't anywhere in sight, and neither was the platinum blonde. He chuckled. "Obvious? It's practically slathered all over your criminal record." he said nonchalantly. I brushed the dirt off my pants.

"I kind of want to read that now. I wonder how bad I actually am." I teased. The German rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you don't need to raise your ego. Anywho, let's get this over with shall we? A civilized fight, hmm?" he suggested respectfully. I rolled my shoulders. "Sure. Whatever makes you happy…?"

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." he introduced. I half smiled. "Nice to meet you. Alright, first move." I commanded. "Ladies first. I must warn you though, I don't hold back based on gender." he warned, a faint smirk tracing his lips. I scoffed. "I never said I wanted you to." That's when I made my decision to actually light this fuse.

After some consideration, I decided that his height would definitely be an advantage to him. Luckily, I'm on the tall side. If I could get him down just long enough, I might have a chance. I popped my knuckle. Right after, I threw my first punch.

The chain of events that happened afterwards all connected smoothly. My punch was immediately blocked my his hand. My reflexes hesitated to kick in as I was caught off guard, and in that short amount of time it took to go from standing up to the ground, I saw a confident grin.

"You're going to have to do better than that." he played, holding me down to the ground, his hand still wrapped around my fist. The position he pushed me in was pulling one of my muscles. I winced at every attempt I made to get free. I decided to just push the deep thinking to the side and just go with my instincts, And right now, my instincts are telling me to shove this guy off of my before he crushes something. And that's exactly what I did. With one strong kick, Ludwig flipped off, and I got to my feet before he could do anything. I backed away, not risking that "if i'm going down, you're going down with me" move.

I kept my eyes on Ludwig as he struggled to cope with the impact. As I clenched and unclenched my fists, I heard a noise that made me lose some focus. Gun shots were zipping through the air. And not just one either. It was a full round of them, each separated by approximately 15 seconds. Confusion struck me again, but I had more important things to deal with right now. Like the German who was standing up in front of me.

His general attitude changed. He reminded me of a drill sergeant actually or soldier in the military who was trained to fight with every last strength he had. Oh yes, he was a very good contender indeed.

I noticed his neatly slicked back hair was starting to lose its perfection. A couple of strands were starting to fall out of place. A few scratches from the concrete ran down his arm, the blood barely seeping out. They were shallow, but I might be able to change that. Ludwig scowled as he approached me, circling casually around me. I closely watched him, my guard up.

"You're pretty good. I'm impressed. For a lady, you're actually a pretty good opponent. Now I won't felt guilty once I do this." His fist was a blur, and the impacted probably would of bruised, or even shattered something if it made contact with my body. Fortunately, like him, I have quick reflexes.

His blue eyes met my brown ones, and at that exact moment, we both made a move. Ludwig decided to turn my own countermove against myself by twisting my wrist. Before he could do any serious damage, I took a risk and pivoted a bit, allowing my leg to kick him in the back of the knee which caused him to buckle, creating a little platform I could use to jump. I stepped onto his thigh and launched myself up and forward out of his grip. The force of it all caused Ludwig to fall back, but he managed to catch himself before crashing into the cement.

When I was a safe distance away, I examined my wrist. Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark in the morning…

"Okay, no more playing nice." Ludwig announced, brushing himself off. "That was nice?" I asked, making my way back into the fighting proximity. "I was being gentleman, but now that I see that isn't going to get me anywhere, I think it's time I take this up a notch." he said, his tone dangerously dark. I backed away a few steps, but he kept walking forward. "Your move?" I asked, getting a bit nervous now. He nodded. Stubbornly trying to hide my fear, I nodded as well. I made sure my voice wouldn't shake."Alright. Hit me."

And now, looking back on that, that was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever said. You know why? He took it literally. And when his fist collided with my face, I felt like my jaw flew off my face.I crashed back down and landed on the ground again. I held my jaw, unable to do much except try to massage the pain away. I didn't yell or anything. My body failed to react fast enough to do that. I just sat there on the cement pavement of the garage trying to make sure I still had all of my teeth and my jaw still intact. It was a bit bloody, but everything seemed to be alright. I was scared to remove my hand from my jaw though. I seriously don't want to know how broken up it is, but you can't go in a fight holding onto an injury. So I didn't really have choice but to slowly take my hand off. To my relief, I could still move it. That was the good part. The bad part? It's totally on now.

After recovering from that forceful move, I got back up. Between Ludwig and I, I was definitely more beat up. That's _definitely_ going to change very quickly.

Respectively, Ludwig waited until I was fully back onto my feet before making any more moves. I wiped off the thin sheet of sweat that was starting to form on my forehead. "You had enough?" he asked, leaning back against a column. I scoffed. "Enough? That was nothing. My turn." I announced. I skimmed the garage for anything useful. Let's see, I have cars and a column…Hmm…This is crazy, but that last time I did a crazy idea, it worked. Maybe this time it'll work too.

"Go for it." Ludwig dared. And I did. I ran forward and grabbed Ludwig by the collar. Hauling him around the corner of the column, I shoved him up against it, the car parked in front of the column pinning his body down. To get rid of the height advantage he has, I stood on top of the car's hood, my height towering over his now. I pressed my weight down onto him. I could feel him struggling underneath my grip, but he was stuck between the car and the column. He couldn't do anything.

"Not so hot now, huh?" I kidded. Ludwig glowered as he attempted to pry his way out, but every time I did, I pressed down harder on a sensitive pressure point I accidentally found. His breath caught the first time I pressed on it, and now I'm just using it against him.

Standing onto of the car, I had enough leverage to keep Ludwig still. After a while though, he managed to wriggle his way out. The next thing I knew, his foot was on top of the hood, and his arms were trying to pull me down to his level, or better yet for him, push me off the car.

I was about to lose my balance, but a noise in the distance made us both stop.

The gunshots from earlier had ceased for a long period o time. They usually went off every 15 or 20 seconds. An odd metallic noise would go off as well. Ludwig and I didn't really care much about it, so we never actually noticed when the noises stopped. When that final crack of a gun went off in the distance though, both of us stopped our struggling and exchanged looks. Ludwig looked at my face and suddenly looked bit worried. He looked off in the distance to where the gun shot came from. I could feel myself grow pale, and I was silently praying that it wasn't what I thought it was. The chances of it didn't look too good though.

Because along with that gun shot came a cry of agonizing pain.

**Translations:**

**_Guten tag fraulein- _**_Good day young lady._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **I'm too lazy to edit this again. If you see a typo, help me out kay? ^.^ So, do you hate me? I love you too :P I'll update soon, I promise. I already have to next chapter done XD I just wanna see your reactions to this one :3 So, tell me whatcha think, review, PM and all that jazz. That's all for now! Thanks for reading~! Bye now!


	20. Blackout

**A/N- **Hmm...I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, but I do like all the action in this. I was in an off stage while writing this, but I did go back and make it sound a bit better. I hope you guys liked the previous chapter, because this time, you get to see what REALLY happened. Clliff hanger mystery solved~! ... Until the end of this chapter XD You get another cliff hanger later I think :P I'm glad you guys don't hate me ^.^

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**!

Enjoy loves~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

Does everything have to lead to a cop? I mean come on now! We haven't stolen anything in a while! We haven't even done anything if you don't count that hold up. We've been better, so why are they tracking us down? Geez!

My indignation for the entire thing continued to rise as I stared at the platinum blonde. His name started to pop up into my mind. Gilbert…Even the name is starting to piss me off. After a good long look at him, I glanced back down at the gun in my hands. Who knew the weapon of a cop would help me commit another crime? Ironic isn't it?

After clicking the magazine back into the gun, I wrapped my hand around the grip, my finger on the trigger. I could feel Robin's eyes on the weapon. I glanced over at her to meet her eyes for a brief moment. She had a look of reluctance on her features. I saw her bite her lip before hugging her knees and resting her head in between her knees. I sighed and kneeled beside the car, two hands on the gun to keep it steady, and one eye open for aim.

My confidence that I wasn't going to miss was strong at first, but the longer I tried to take aim, the harder it became to actually get my eyes into focus. The chance for it was so "in your face", but something screwed it up. I was starting to see double. I'm not even sure what happened, but at the last minute, my target was split into two. The sudden change in my vision confused me and threw off my aim, but by that time, I already pulled the trigger.

The sound of shattering glass, a yelp, and a frantic peep was just proof that I had missed horribly. I probably wasn't even close. I found myself screaming "Dammit!" after the entire thing. I felt a panic run through me. Robin lifted her head and the first thing I told her was "Run!" And without any hesitation, I pushed her forward. Her instincts kicked in, and she zipped down to the other side of the garage. When I saw she was a safe distance out, I got to my feet. A sinking feeling hit me when I looked over at the police car.

A giant web of shattered glass decorated the windshield of the vehicle, the bullet stopped by the safety glass. I was way off. That wasn't what made me feel bad though. Gilbert wasn't there. He was gone. And I don't mean dead. He was literally _gone_. Another wave of confusion ran through me as I blindly looked around for any sign of him. Nothing.

I gave up after a while when my head was getting light from the frantic looking. With the gun still in my hand, I slid back down towards the ground and leaned up against the metal body of the vehicle. The weariness of the night was finally settling in. I held my head in my left hand, occasionally running my hand through my hair. During all of that time, I tried to come up with the reason why Gilbert disappeared from his police car. Well, besides from the fact that I almost tried to shoot him…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a crack of a nearby gun. A loud "Dink!" noise was heard right next to me. I jerked up, my pulse erratic. Looking around, I searched for what made that noise. I felt sick when I saw what it was.

There was a bullet impaled in the side of the car. A freshly shot bullet. A soft chuckling could be heard nearby, and I felt like someone was watching me. I soon saw the shadow that belonged to that someone. I turned around and met those crimson eyes.

"Looks like we're even, Young." he proclaimed cooly. Squatting on the roof of an adjacent car with one knee up and one knee down, Gilbert looked down at me with a smirk. Appalled, I couldn't respond. I was speechless. With one last cocky grin, he was off again. Just like that. Jumped off the roof of the car and scampered off. His little bird was even flying right behind him.

I sat and listened as the "Piyo! Piyo!" of the little birdie echoed throughout the garage, gradually fading as the duo ran off further. Completely dazed by his actions, my brain failed to register it and comprehend. It was just a bunch of "How-? What-? How come-? Why-?" running through my mind now. It was a mess.

I decide to just shake it off after a while. Using the car as an aid, I pulled myself up from the ground. I eyed the bullet hole for a minute or two. The metal caved in into a neat little hole. The bullet was still wedged inside. I gulped at the thought of how close that came to hitting me. Maybe that's how he felt…

I shook my head. This is _not_ the time to stand in someone else's shoes. After setting my mind straight, I decided it would be nice to find Robin. Or at least get a general idea on where she was. Hmm, now let's see. If she ran that way when I pushed her, then she should be…over by the elevator! Maybe she actually made it. That would be a huge plus if she did.

After I got control of myself, I started to walk over to the other side. The rows of cars that I walked past made the trip difficult since all the sections of the parking garage looked the same. I found myself walking in a small circle after a while. When I finally found a loophole out, a distinct "Piyo!" suddenly caught my attention.

"Piyo! Piyo! Peep! Peep!" Gilbert's bird was nearby, but like always, he wasn't anywhere to be found. A "thunk!" was heard soon after. I heard another "thunk!" a few moments after the first one. The sound was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. A flash of white was seen out of the corner of my eye. I zipped around, but I only saw the delayed motion of a nearby car bobbing up and down. Another panic rose in me.

Is he _jumping_ from car to car?

Another "thunk!" sounded behind me. I yelped out of surprised and immediately jumped back. I was starting to shake now. I held onto the gun with both hands, my eyes searching for him.

_Come on, where is he? _

An unexpected gunshot rattled through the air. My heart leapt out of my chest, and a tighter grip was formed on the weapon. Another flash of white appeared. I turned on my heels, only to be disappointed by another false signal.

"Peep! Peep!" Gilbert's bird starting to fly in circles around the area.

_He's close by. I just know it. Where though? Ugh, come out already!_

Another gunshot in the air. Another "thunk!" from the cars. Another "Piyo!" or "Peep!" from the bird. All of these components just made my head spin. i tried to sort things out like this.

Gilbert's bird was doing his own little thing. The only thing that was helpful to me was that the bird was a sure sign that Gilbert was nearby. The disadvantage was that Mr. Birdie was a) driving me crazy with his peeps, b) not helping by flying around in circles, and c) making me completely lose any trace of focus possible. He was quite a nuisance actually. An adorable one, but still a nuisance.

Not only was the bird messing me up, but the gunshots and "thunks!" were as well. While Birdie's chirps were echoing off the walls, so were the cracks of the gun and the thuds of the cars. The entire garage was filled with senseless noises. What made it worse, was that the "thunk"'s and gunshots didn't match. I would hear a gun go off to my left, but I would hear a metallic thud on the total opposite side. Long story short, I looked like a FBI agent trying to keep my guard up with that gun in my hand. I was literally twisting left and right trying to keep up with the noises. I would always see flashes of white and a little blur of yellow, but I would never get a full picture. I was starting to feel really lame…

I felt a presence behind me, and like all the times before, I spun around to see if I would meet him face to face again. I never did although I did see him jump to the next car. I gritted my teeth out of agitation.

"Come and fight like a man, Gilbert!" I yelled, my voice adding to the mess of echoing noises in the parking garage. There wasn't a response, but then again, I didn't exactly expect one out of him.

Just when I felt like I was about to go insane from all of this jerking around, everything stopped. The reverberations of all the sounds settled down, leaving a suspenseful ring in the air. The fluttering of wings could be heard, but besides that, it was quiet. At this point, I was able to hear grunts and the sound of faint crashes off in the distance. Words weren't comprehendible, but the voices that spoke those words were very clear. Robin and Ludwig. I guess she finally got that dream fight she's been itching for.

With my arm still outstretched and the gun at the end of my arms, I skimmed around for any sign of the discouraging police officer. I was panting from all of that jerking around, but I was more alert than ever at that point. Too bad I didn't expect the unexpected.

At the time, I was clueless about where the enemy was. I was blind to the fact that I had my back turned to him the entire time. I was unable to prevent what happened next, and even now, I regret it more than ever.

The consequences of my carelessness strung together in one long chain reaction. It all started off with me struggling to catch me breath, my gun out and ready to fire. It was a shame really that someone managed to fire before I did. In a split second, the familiar deafening crack of a gun went off, and a searing pain shot into my left leg, the stabbing pain signal spiking its way through all of me nerves. Reflexively, I let out a cry, but I soon found my scream to be muffled by a hand. My leg gave out, and I buckled down, but I found an arm slipped around me holding me up. A throbbing sensation was becoming prominent in my wound, but the urge to apply pressure to the injury was restrained by this particular person. I suddenly felt a forceful push on my mouth, causing my head to tilt back. I felt it hit a firm surface. The humming I felt soon after concluded that it was someone's shooting pain ran through my entire body, and I felt like it was so extreme, it hit the point where all of my nerves there were numb. There was no doubt though that blood was staining my pants.

"Getting a little paranoid weren't we?" a smooth voice asked, a bare whisper in my ear. A whimper escaped my throat as a chill ran up my spine. Those distinct crimson eyes actually sent a shiver of fear through me.

I felt Gilbert press me against him harder, restraining me from any movements. He tilted me head up and towards the side, his hand still over my mouth. I sensed him move his other arm that was around me move to get a better hold. I sensed a teasing caressing motion on my neck. I flinched as the motion sent an unwanted shiver up my spine, another whimper escaping into the air. My breathing was shallow, and it seemed to trigger something in the platinum blonde.

"You think you're so tough? You're not even half as tough as the criminals I've arrested. Can't even take a shot from your own weapon. I've been shot three times, and I'm still standing, but from the looks of it, you might not be in a few minutes." His attitude was dark, and in a very strange way, he resembled how Kirkland acted towards me. The constant teasing note in his voice brought back the memories of that scarring pat down in England, but this situation was much worse. He was toying with me. The power he had over me at the moment made him feel like a big shot, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

I was starting to lose control of m body. I was trembling under his touch. If it wasn't for Gilbert holding me up, I probably would be on the ground by now.

"You label yourself as America's Most Wanted? You're not that special. A criminal is a criminal. I'm sick of you two acting like you're so high and mighty. Running away from the law isn't courageous. Running away in general is cowardly, and that's what you two are. Two weak criminals whose egos are too big for them." A firm squeeze on my waist made me yell out in pain, but only a muffled whine was heard. To my dismay, it halfway sounded like a moan.

I felt his nose brush against my neck in an upwards motion. A bare whisper was heard. "You make me sick." And with that, he shoved me down to the ground, allowing me to topple over. The fresh wave of pain that hit me was even worse than the first one. The numbing of my wound was gone and now all that's left is the throbbing and burning of it all. I dug my nails into the concrete to find a way to relieve me pain, but it was no use. All the while I was suffering on the ground, Gilbert was standing there, arms crossed, a sadistic grin on his lips.

I slowly tried to move my leg out from under me. The blood on my jeans made me want to faint, but I knew I was really going to faint if I didn't dress this soon. There wasn't anything I could actually use except my jacket. *sigh* Well, at least this is an old jacket…

I took off the thin jacket I had on and went to work. Using what strength I had left, I ripped off one of the arms. The old, worn out condition of the piece of clothing made things easier. In minutes, I had myself a makeshift bandage. I wrapped it around my leg and started applying the pressure.

"Hmph, you're more clever than I thought." I heard him mumble. Ignoring his remark, I tied the ends up as neatly as I could. As soon as I was done dressing my wound, I attempted to try to at least get on my feet, but the efforts seemed vain.

"Come on. Prove to me what you're made of. Or are you too weak to do anything?" I heard Gilbert pressed, walking forward slowly. I glared up at him. "You little sadistic bastard." I managed to hiss. "You son of a-"

The sound of a gun cocking stopped me. "Wanna finish that now?" Gilbert dared, aiming the gun straight at me. I silence myself, but I still glowered at him. "That's what I thought." he confirmed, smirking.

Sitting on the ground, I tried to get as much air as I could. I felt as thought I was getting extremely lightheaded to the point where I wasn't seeing straight. The double vision seemed to be returning.

"Alright, I had my fun today." Gilbert's voice rang. I squinted at the sound of his voice. It's too loud…

I glanced up and saw a hand offering assistance in front of me. I glanced up at the German officer. "You gonna take it or not?" I glared at his hand for a moment before stretching my own hand out. The minute he wrapped his hand around mine to pull me up though, I jerked him down harder than a little kid pulling on a rope while playing tug of war. Gilbert fell forward and landed on the ground next to me. A groan of pain could be heard from him as he gathered his senses and sat up. "What the hell?" he snapped. His yells bounced off the walls. I placed a hand on his knee and pressed down, my nails digging their way into his pants. "I'm not weak. I'm a criminal, but that doesn't mean I'm worthless. I have a life, and stealing is just _my_ way of supporting it." Using his knee as assistance, I got to my feet and clumsily ran off, halfway limping, and half way running with one foot. I looked stupid, but dang, was it successful.

Every step I took made my injury send a paralyzing overflow of pain throughout my nerves, but I tried my best to use my left leg as lightly as I could. After my struggle, I saw a comforting sight. I felt the burn in my leg grow lighter as I sighed my breath of relief.

"Your move, Ludwig." I heard Robin's voice growl. Her body language was very assertive, and a scowl was on her face. She was panting, and her jaw was clenched. The fighter in her was out, and there wasn't anything in the world that could put it back inside of her.

I hobbled forward slowly as I watch the rather large German swing a punch at her. Robin easily dodged it, backing up from him a few paces. As I got closer, I could see scratches and cuts across her face and the bruises that were forming on her arms and on her jawline. I winced at the thought of what could of happened.

Robin's eyes found their way to where I was standing. "Kimmy!" she exclaimed, causing Ludwig to look over. I weakly grinned and tried to stand up straight to show her I was alright. She didn't buy it. She had her eyes glued on the blood soaked makeshift bandage that was wrapping my leg. Before she could say anything about it though, another thing overtook words. "Look out!"

I felt another forceful shove, and the next thing I knew, the concrete was scraping against my back, a stinging sensation hitting me upon impact. My hand was right next to my gun, but before I could do anything, a foot kicked it across the garage, a light "clank!" sound in the air.

I felt a firm grip suddenly form on the collar of my shirt and sensed somebody's weight on top of me. A tug from my collar made me face him.

"I was just trying to help. You could of just said no." Gilbert teased, puling me up to face him directly. His ruby eyes were narrowed, and that arrogant smirk was on his lips again. I struggled to pull myself away, but he was straddling me. I felt his hand rest on my left leg. The slight move made me flinch.

"G-Get off." I demanded, trying to keep what pride I had left. I was shot, in pain, and felt like I was about to pass out. It's amazing I'm still even fighting.

"I'd love to, but you know I can't do that. " He was enjoying the control he had over me again. I gritted my teeth as I repeated my request.

"Like I said, I can't. You'll probably run away again. That wouldn't be good now would it? Besides, I think you'll be better off if you just give in. It'll keep you…under control." The hold he had on my leg tightened.

"Nnngh!" A painful cry was caught in my throat, but I found myself biting my bottom lip to keep it in. My nails were scraping against the cement again, and I squeezed my eyes shut. _Just let it pass, just let it pass. Don't show any more signs of weakness. He's just going to keep on going._

"Hmm…" I heard Gilbert mused. After that sadistic little encounter earlier, I was starting to get kind of scared on what he was planning. The trembling got increasingly worse by the second. As the pressure increased, I reached my breaking point. I reached out and grabbed his wrist. It was silent begging for the torture to stop, a sure sign that I had enough.

"It's to keep you in line, _fraulein_. I would't have to if you'd just behave yourself and be a good girl." His tone sent another shudder up my spine. I don't like where this is going…

He pulled on my collar, pulling me in closer to him. I was forced to look up at him. His eyes had a hint of curiosity in them, and he would occasionally glance from my eyes down to my slightly quivering bottom lip. His eyes suddenly had a mischievous gleam. The reoccurring thought of Kirkland and how he reacted towards me made me realize what he was thinking. The way Gilbert was straddling me and smirking seemed to confirm it.

"Don't you _dare_ even think about it." I growled, pulling away. He scoffed. "Think about what?" he asked coyly. "You even think about kissing me and I swear, I will punch you in the face." He snickered at my threat.

"You're already in a lot of trouble, _dear_. Do you honestly think this is a good time to be charged with assault of an officer?" His teasing nickname for me struck a nerve.

"I already tried to shoot you. I highly doubt I care anymore." I retorted. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't kiss you even if I had the chance. I was raised better than that. Kissing girls like you only leads to trouble."

"Funny, you didn't seem like the goody-two shoes type of boy when you nearly tried to _suffocate_ me!" I yelled.

The grunts and fighting noises behind us ceased. I could immediately feel Robin's gaze on the two of us. "What?" she shrieked, gazing at Gilbert with narrowed eyes. Gilbert ignored her, and Ludwig lunged at Robin while she was distracted. She jumped off into the distance, and the two were at it again in a different part of the garage. I was alone yet again.

Gilbert's grip on my collar tightened and he jerked me up again. A slight indignation was noticeable in his expression. "Suffocate? It's called restraining. Besides, I don't think you're one to talk, Young. This sure isn't America anymore. You're in my city now. You're under our control." he sneered, leaning in for emphasis. His grin almost made me lose it. His cockiness was something I seriously didn't need.

Robin's stumbling footsteps soon returned, and she looked like she was running away from someone. Ludwig was soon on her trail, keeping up with her pace effortlessly. Gilbert and I turned our heads to see what the commotion was. I watched as Robin jumped up onto the hood of a nearby car, causing Ludwig to stop in his tracks. In one fluid motion, Robin's foot made contact with Ludwig's chest, and he went down. Robin hopped off the car, and I saw her go after something by Ludwig's side. A black pistol was soon winking in the dim lights. Despite how awful things have been going so far, a wide grin found its way onto my face. Man, I just love Robin right now.

I kept my eyes on Robin as she successfully retrieved the weapon. She didn't get very far though, for when she turned around to run towards my direction, Ludwig recovered and reached out for her leg, making her go down with him. The pistol flew into the air, and landed halfway between me and Robin.

There was a brief pause as I exchanged glances with Gilbert. His confident smile returned. "You don't have a chance." he scoffed, positioning himself into a runner's stance.

"Yeah? Well guess what? I go beyond the odds." I stated, shooting down his confidence with my own. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. That's when I took my risk. There was a huge risk that I would probably injure my leg even more, but I was willing to take it. Without much thought, I took a swing at him, my fist colliding with the side of his face. He fell off of me, and retreated into a tight ball, both of his hands cupped on the place of impact. I scrambled around on the ground and crawled towards the pistol.

I felt my fingertips brush against the metal, and I knew I made it. I wrapped my hands around the grip and whipped around, the gun pointed directly back at Gilbert. To my surprise, there was a gun pointed back at me. How he managed to make that quick of a recovery? I have yet to figure that out.

A slight bruise was beginning to form on his fair skin. His mouth was pulled into a half grin, and his eyes were targeted at me.

"Never play by the rules I'm guessing?" he noted darkly. I didn't answer his remark. Gilbert started walking forward, his breathing rapid. Panting myself, I glowered as he approached. With my handicap, I couldn't get up without assistance, so I was stuck on the ground.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me? I doubt you can see straight by now, Young." How did…?

"What do you know?" I retorted. Gilbert chuckled. "I said too much already. Either way, you can't shoot. We're both going down if you pull that trigger." A smirk was starting to form yet again.

"Oh, you're so naive, Gilbert. It's quite adorable actually. You think you know me, but in reality, I'm just a big mystery. There's only one person going down, and that's you." The crack of a pistol ripped through the air again before he could even respond. He immediately collapsed and his gun smashed towards the ground. He was clutching his shoulder, and I could see him bite his lip.

Kneeling on one knee, Gilbert was motionless. I could feel my pulse quicken as the suspense grew. His next move was quite unclear, and I was getting anxious now.

That's when he stood up. His head hung down, staring at the ground in a glazed over kind of way. Suddenly, a soft chuckle was heard. "A bit too high, _fraulein_." I heard his voice sneer. He abruptly glanced up, and his expression left me a bit speechless.

His eyes had a death glare in them, a legit one. There was something about them that just screamed "I'll get you" Bloodlust was definitely painted on his face. I gulped at the thought of what was happening.

My gun was still in the air, but it was useless now. The weapon soon hit the ground, and my body was thrown against a wall. Two hands tight on my shoulders, I was in another tight bind. As I felt his fingers press into my shoulder, I instinctively reached up and tried to pry his hands off of me, a move that was just screaming out "I've had enough! Just make it stop!" It was like when he was squeezing down on my leg. He was just trying to show that I was weak, but I was too stubborn to admit it out loud . He reduced me to beg silently, but he seemed to br aiming for the full confession.

A flash of hatred hit me as Gilbert starting pressing me against the wall. The thought of him winning this entire fight gave me a brief adrenaline rush. The last bit of strength that I had left was starting to multiply until I could feel my body straining itself. My hands moved from my own shoulder to his, a firm push canceling out his.

His jaw clenched as he fought back. "You keeping impressing me, Young. Just when I think you're about to go down, you make a comeback. Maybe you're not as weak as I thought."

"You're finally seeing it my way. And you know what? You're the one going down in that vision." My adrenaline rush reached it's maximum, and I was off the wall, reaching down to grab my dropped gun. An injured German was at my feet, making a grab for his own weapon. My foot landed on his chest, keeping him down. He groaned as I placed some of my weight on him.

There was a pause between the two of us. The only sound that rang through the air was the sound of us trying to catch our breath. I could feel Gilbert's chest heave as he tried to catch his.

"You had enough?" I breathed. I felt his chest move as a playful laugh escaped him. "Nope." he replied. A grip was wrapped around my ankle, and he pushed my foot off him. I stumbled back, but caught myself before I hit the ground. Gilbert sat up on the ground, his gun aimed at me. I imitated his move.

The sounds of returning footsteps starting to come up from the distance. Robin's ponytail and Ludwig's shockingly blonde hair started to come towards us. Gilbert turned his head and a thin smile formed. "Looks like your friend gets to see you go down."

I raised an eyebrow. "Me? I think you have it switched there, Gil." I corrected lightly. I saw him scowl at the nickname.

Tired grunts were heard behind us. "T-Time out." I heard Robin commanded, struggling to breath. Ludwig obediently stopped, trying to catch his breath as well. His blue eyes move towards us, and soon Robin caught notice of us.

"K-Kimmy?" she called out. I ignored her call, and remained focus on the platinum blonde in front of me in case he decided to do something shady.

"Come on, Kimmy. Shoot me. What did your criminal record say? Oh yeah, 'never misses'. If that's so true, go head. Shoot me."

"You're just digging your own grave." I noted.

"Gilbert! What are you-?" Ludwig shouted, only to be cut off by my target. "Shut up, _bruder_." Gilbert growled. Ludwig was appalled.

"Show me what you're made of, Young. Come on, impress me."

"You are one sick bastard, Gilbert." I said huskily as I prepped the gun. I could see that Gilbert still had his gun raised. There was a good chance he would fire as soon as I did, but I highly doubt that. He's probably going to be dead before he could pull that trigger.

I raised my own gun and aimed it directly at him. My finger traced the trigger as I took one last good look at him. I'm definitely not going to feel sorry after this.

Just when I was about to apply pressure to the trigger, I felt my breath hitch in my throat. My pulse suddenly started to increase, and the sight of my hand around that gun was suddenly blurred beyond recognition. I felt another cold sweat form on the back of my neck, and a chill swept through me. My head was dangerously light, and I couldn't keep my hand steady.

"What are you waiting for? Hit me. Come on, hit me with your best shot." Gilbert encouraged darkly, almost amusingly. My free hand shot to my head. A splitting pain was shooting up me as my head grew lighter and lighter. A drowsy feeling soon started to slowly overcome me. I took a step back.

For a brief second, my vision cleared up a bit just enough so that I could see the outline of my target. Before things could get any worse, I pulled the trigger.

The usually deafening crack was louder than usual, as if two shots were fired in unison. My grasp on my weapon was weakened, and it fell to a crash to the ground. I felt my knees buckle under my weight, and the concrete scratched against my cheek as I made impact with it. My breathing was staggered, and the world was flashing in and out.

I heard someone scream, but the noise sounded like it was miles away. The world seemed like a dream in my condition.

Soon, the dream ended, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Heh, there's some foreshadowing in this. See if you can guess what it is. *Hint: Look at the characters that this story is categorized for* Okay! Well, I have nothing to do this week. Maybe I'll start working on the next chapter ^.^ Tell me whatcha think about this one kay? Thanks for reading. Bye~!


	21. The Black Police: Cheats

**A/N- **I'm back~! I took a little break. Major case of writer's block. But it's gone now! Or at least I hope so...Anywho~! I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. This chapter isn't really an eventful chapter. Just kind of a filler. It was the product of the transition from no writer to writing again. So, I apologizing for the uninteresting chapter. Oh! Did you guys see the story cover yet? It's really small and blurry, but I posted a link of it on my profile a while back. If you wanna take a closer look, just copy and paste the link into your browser :3

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Kimmy!" It was a shriek of despair. My mouth went dry, my pulse was at a dangerous pace, and I felt that choking feeling hit me without any hesitation. My voice cracked, and the frequency of it all must have cracked a nearby window somewhere.

This didn't just happen. This _can't _happen. There's no way Kimmy would have allowed herself to get shot. She can't die. She _didn't _die. Oh my-

Staring down at Kimmy's motionless body, it was kind of hard to convince myself that she wasn't dead. I was just searching for that puddle of blood under her. I could feel that dreaded choking feeling in the back of my throat grow more intense as I gazed at her body longer.

At that moment, my guard was dropped entirely. I forgot I was in the middle of a fight with a German cop. I could of cared less honestly. All I wanted to do was just lunge forward and run to her. And out of impulse, that's exactly what I did. The minute Ludwig saw me lower my fists and run forward, he jumped in my path to intercept me, and grabbed me from behind. I felt his arms hold me back, preventing me to go anywhere. I was clearly agitated, and I put up a fight with him. Despite all of my efforts however, Ludwig managed to weaken me by pressing down on the pressure point that _I _pressed down on _him _before. I fell to my knees, and I felt his hands hold onto my wrists from behind, which were apparently makeshift handcuffs at the moment. Ludwig managed to keep his weight on me to keep me down and immobile down. With both of his legs on either side of me, I was trapped.

A whimper of desperation escaped from me. My pride was crushed, and all I wanted was for Kimmy to wake up. There's no way she could die on me, especially in this kind of situation. I feel really sappy for admitting it, but I can't survive being a fugitive without her. All of these overwhelming thoughts made my emotions stir inside of me, and I felt like an emotional overload was coming my way. A voice broke through, however, and saved me the breakdown.

"Relax, Greene. She's not dead." Gilbert called from up ahead. I lifted my head up and shot him a look, half relieved, and yet half confused. I watched as he stepped over Kimmy's body, hovering over her for a minute or two. "She's not dead. Just sedated. She'll be fine." he said, glancing down at her.

As Gilbert's words slowly sunk in, I glanced back down at Kimmy's body. I squinted my eyes, and the faintest sign of movement was detectable. Her breathing was slow, but she was breathing. I sighed a breath of relief. The choking feeling was still evident, but instead of it growing more intense, it was gradually weakening and becoming less painful. But…I'm not completely satisfied. I need an explanation.

"W-What…What do you mean she's sedated?" I asked him, shifting the weight on my legs so that they don't numb out.

"It was actually pretty easy getting her to take it. I honestly thought it would of been harder, but no. All I did was take her water, spike it, and just return it. Wasn't exactly as smooth as I thought it would be, but it still worked." he explained, kneeling down on one knee over Kimmy's body, looking over her scratches and other marks he left on her.

"You _drugged _her? What the hell?" I shouted, completely _pissed _that he was even able to do that. "Yeah, basically. And with her knocked out, shipping you two back to America will be a breeze. With the violent one out of the picture, I think things should go according to plan." Gilbert sighed.

"Plan?"

"Yes, Greene. I said plan. To be honest, I was thinking about giving it to you at first. But after some thinking, I realized something. She-" A finger was pointing down at Kimmy, "-knows how to shoot. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't exactly fancy getting shot." he said casually, getting up and stretching out his good arm.

"Well gee, look at where that thought has gotten you." I noted, rolling my eyes. "Ah, it's just a graze. She probably could of killed me if she tried. She got pretty close that last time." he said, glancing in the general direction of where his police cruiser use to be.

As Ludwig attempted to get his handcuffs out, I continued to gaze at Kimmy's body, still slightly panting. From what I saw, she was pale and her breathing was dangerously slow. That's it. These punks have taken this way too far.

As one of the cold metal snapped against my wrists, Ludwig gently pulled me up back onto my feet with the other wrist. He nudged me forward, but I didn't' move. "Greene, let's go." he ordered. I shook my head.

Seeing how I was defying orders, Gilbert stepped over Kimmy and walked over to where I was. "Being stubborn?" he asked playfully. Using whatever strength I had left, I tried to prevent myself from smacking Gilbert right in the jaw. Clenching my teeth, I mumbled out a request.

"What's that?" Gilbert asked, clearly not comprehending. "Take. Her. To. The Hospital." I hissed. "And what if we don't?" Gilbert dared to ask. Before Ludwig could snap the other cuff onto my other wrist, I pulled my hand out of his grip and made a grab for Gilbert's shirt. "If you don't, then _I'll_ be the one who's going to shoot _you_ in the face. I don't shoot, but when someone messes with my friend, I make exceptions."

Ludwig pulled me off and shoved me back down onto the ground. Still shaken up by my little rant, Gilbert stumbled backwards slowly back towards Kimmy. "F-Fine. We'll make a stop." he agreed, staring down at me like I was crazy. And I don't blame him. I had a random mode switch that was uncalled for, but hey, if your friend got shot, wouldn't you do the same thing?

I had my eyes on him the entire time. Ludwig snapped the other cuff on me and started pulling me towards the other police cruiser, but I started pulling the other way, just like a dog does to its owner. Watching as the platinum blonde made his way back to Kimmy, I saw him pick her up and carry her bridal style in our general direction. Clearly knocked out like a light, Kimmy's arm was dangling over to the side, and her head was resting against Gilbert's chest. If it wasn't for the faintest bit of color in her cheeks, she could have passed for dead.

"Yes, Greene, she's breathing. I didn't give her enough to kill her. Geez…" Gilbert hissed, walking Kimmy over to the police car. Pulling me forward yet again, Ludwig guided me to the car as well. The familiar "Piyo!" from Gilbert's bird echoed as we made our way to the car. The chirping got louder and more distance as we got closer. And I soon found out why when we reached the car. Perched right onto of the hood, the little yellow birdie sat. Somehow, at that moment, I felt a small aversion to that bird…He's lucky I have these handcuffs on...

"Come on." Ludwig coaxed, opening the backseat door of the car. I ducked my head into the car and reluctantly followed orders. The door across from mine opened, and Gilbert carefully laid Kimmy out, carefully laying her leg out. "Don't get blood on the backseat now, Gilbert." Ludwig's voice called from the driver's seat. "Yes, _bruder_." Gilbert replied, a "I could care less" tone in his voice.

Hang on a minute…

"You two are related?" I asked as Gilbert laid Kimmy's head down. A slight grin spread across his face. "You couldn't tell? Of course we're related. He's my little brother."

"Oh not this again…" Ludwig groaned. My eyes went from the blonde in the front to the platinum blonde in the back. "You're the oldest?" I asked Gilbert, a slight note of disbelief evident. He scoffed. "Yes, I'm the oldest. And no, I'm not adopted either if that's what you're thinking. I have a condition." he growled. I closed my mouth. He just read my mind ._.

"I think that's good, Gilbert. Get in the front." Ludwig ordered, turning on the engine. Pushing Kimmy's leg away from the door, Gilbert backed out and slammed the car door shut. The passenger side soon opened and the German took a seat. Ludwig began to drive out of the garage right after. I allowed myself to stare out the window as the car rode its way thought the German streets.

"We should get your shoulder checked out while we're there, Gilbert." I heard Ludwig suggest as he made a turn at a light. "Ah, I'm fine. It stopped bleeding a while ago." Gilbert argued. "No, that's what you said last time. It started bleeding again when we got home. You're going to get it checked out."

"Gah, fine."

As the ride continued, the pain and soreness of the entire day finally started to set in. My body started to ache, and even in the dark I could see my bruises clearly on my skin. Ouch…I guess I got more than I bargained for.

"We might as well get you checked out." Ludwig added, glancing at me through the rearview mirror. His tone came off as triumphant, and I didn't like it. "No, I'm fine." I lied. "Suit yourself then."

The drive to the hospital carried on, and in no time, Gilbert was unloading Kimmy from the back and walking her in while Ludwig and I were circling the hospital to find a parking space. "She's in good hands, so don't worry about her. This is the best hospital in all of Berlin probably." he assured, pulling into a vacant parking space.

"Mm, alright. I'm still kind of mad that Gilbert drugged her though. Did you have any say in that?" I asked him, unbuckling my seat belt.

"Actual, no. I didn't really know about it until this morning. He kind of makes his own calls with things. How he got ahold of the sedative and how it works is beyond me. I don't think he was aiming to kill her though. We're German, but we aren't like those stereotypes."

Accepting his response, I opened the back door (or tried to) and climbed out of the cruiser. I walked forward and Ludwig was trailing close behind me. "I'm not gonna make a run for it. It's a perfect opportunity to, but I care about Kimmy more than my freedom right now." I admitted.

"Can't be too careful."

The two of us walked inside, and a crowded waiting room greeted us. Ill patients were everywhere, some showing symptoms, some not. Other were just regular people doing nothing but, well waiting. I felt Ludwig pull me along towards the chairs lined up against the wall. "Have a seat, Greene. She's probably checked into a room already." he advised grabbing magazine from the nearest rack.

Looking around the room one last time, I picked a lone seat off to the side. A group of children were playing with small toys the hospital had supplied near me. I was aimlessly watching them, wishing that Gilbert would hurry up and come back already. To my dismay however, he took his sweet little time, which gave my sore, tired out body a chance to rest. I fell asleep for who knows how long, only to be woken up by a gentle shake.

"Robin, we're leaving now." Ludwig's voice called. My senses still half working, it took me a minute to figure out what he said. As my vision cleared up, I noticed that the waiting room had cleared up significantly, and that the group of children next to me were gone. That's when I realized why I was here in the first place. "Leaving? But what about Kimmy?" I asked.

"She's been checked into a room and the nurses dressed her up and everything." Gilbert answered, his back pressed up against the wall that was next to me. "Can't I go see her?" I asked. "She's knocked out. What's there to see?"

"I dunno, the fact that she isn't stone dead?" I snapped. "She's _not_ dead!" Gilbert hissed, obviously getting defensive over his actions. "That's not the point. I want to go see her." I said, crossing my arms. "Oh gosh, you're throwing a tantrum. Maybe I should of drugged both of you." Gilbert said, narrowing his eyes. "Gilbert, don't say that. You're already in trouble for even drugging one of them." Ludwig noted.

"In trouble? With who?"

"Me." the younger German said. "You wouldn't do anything to me, would you?" Gilbert asked, wrapping his arm around Ludwig's shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "Mm…" Ludwig vaguely replied, flipping through his magazine one last time. With an unamused pout on his face, Gilbert released the hold, and returned to the wall.

"I want to see Kimmy." I deadpanned. "You can go see her tomorrow. Besides, visiting hours are over." Gilbert added. "Like I care. Come on, just take me up to her room once, and we can leave." I suggested. "Nope. We're leaving now."

"Not until I see Kimmy!"

"_Mein Gott…_You are a stubborn one…"

"Robin, you'll have all day to visit Kimmy tomorrow. Just come with us for now. Please?" Ludwig pleaded, his tone hardening out of his effort to not sound agitated. After a few more heated pleads, the brothers finally lost their patience with me and dragged me out of the hospital and into the car. I'm not sure how they managed to put up with my fighting, but they did. Probably because I was still half asleep…

On the ride back to the station, Gilbert called one of the others cops to go to the hotel and check out for us. I lost interest in trying to decode the German tongue after a while though, so whether Gilbert told the other police officer to grab our things or not is unknown to me at the moment. I guess I'll find out in the morning.

Ludwig pulled up to the police station and parked right out in front. The seat belts were clicked off and the door to my left was opened for me. Ludwig motioned for me to scoot out, and he led me inside. Upon entering the police station, an odd feeling was emitted. The place seemed oddly empty. "Is it just you two here?" I asked, looking around. "For now. All the other boys are next door. Gilbert and I have this whole entire side to ourselves somehow. Of course, Roderich comes in from time to time-"

"Roderich?"

"The wimpy, skinny guy you saw on the day we were chasing you down?" Gilbert described. I immediately knew who he was talking about. "Oh."

"Yeah. He usually switches between this side and that. Not much of a fighter though…" Gilbert added walking out of the room. "Well I can see that." Ludwig led me into a darker room, and flicked on the lights. It was pretty bare except for a wooden desk and a jail cell right next to it. From the looks of it, it looked like Jones' office except flipped. And it had a more rustic feel to it. Interesting…

Holding onto one of my arms, Ludwig pulled out a ring of keys and started flipping through them. He managed to single out a key and led me over to the cell. "Welcome to you new home, Greene."

The cell door opened, and the handcuffs came off. I glanced around the cell for a minute before taking my first step inside of it. "Where's the bed?" I asked him. "That is your bed." Ludwig said,pointing to a body size platform protruding from the wall. I raised an eyebrow. "That's my bed? It's more like a bench!"

Ludwig shrugged. "It's better than the ground." he pointed out, closing the cell door and locking it up. I stared at my so called bed for a minute before daring to sit on it. As I lowered myself down, I was just waiting for the thing to collapse. Surprisingly, it didn't. I guess this place isn't all too bad. I just wish I could have visited Kimmy…Geez, Germans are brutal.

Well, I managed to cross out visiting Germany from the bucket list, but I could of dealt with it without the drama. Augh, I really did get more than I bargained for. What else can go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Ta da~! So, yeah. It's not much of a chapter, but it's better than nothing ^^" What else...Oh! The part on where Gilbert said he had a condition and that he wasn't adoptive. Heh, I got that from a Hetalia panel I went to. It was funny ^^ Okay~! I think I'm done for now. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but probably soon. Review and PM me :3 Thanks for reading~! Until next time!


	22. The Black Police: Bitemarks

**A/N- **Ah~! Another update ^.^ I felt like I needed to work on this, so here's the next one! Heh, I think you guys will get your drama fill from this chapter. It's brief, but this chapter leads to a lot of things in the future. And can you guys pick out some predictions? More on this at the bottom of the page. But for now, onto the disclaimer! OH WAIT! I almost forgot! To a special reader, I promised her that I would mention a certain character in one of my chapters. Guess what? This is the chapter! It's a really brief mention, but I'll bring him back. Dont' worry ^.^ I'll revel who the character is for you all who don't know at the end, but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out because I made it kinda obvious XD Okay, NOW the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia~!

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Robin! Hurry up! You wanted to leave early, but at this rate, we'll never be there in time!" Ludwig shouted, his loud sergeant voice ringing in the empty station.

"Alright, alright! I'm ready. Geez, I thought you would be the patient one…"

"I am patient. I'm still here aren't I? Gilbert already left for the hospital. " Ludwig noted. "Oh…Well I'm almost done. Give me like, five minutes."

"I already gave you five minutes four times." Ludwig pointed out, clearly annoyed. "Never mind! I'm done. Let's go~!" Running out the door, I managed to escape having to see Ludwig's infamous "You have got to be kidding me face" that he gives to Gilbert and me. I've been in jail for about three days now, and Gilbert's rubbing off of me. Stupid Gilbo…

Oh yeah! I made that his official nickname from me now ^-^ I like the way he reacts when he hears it. It's a mixture between "I'm gonna hit you" and "What the-?" And I'm behind bars so he can't do anything to me! Haha, it's brilliant!

"Ugh, I can't wait to get rid of you later on." Ludwig groaned as he took a seat in the driver's seat of the police cruiser. "Aw, don't be like that. Kimmy's not this bad. Don't send us off, Luddy~"

"_Nein_. You're like a second Gilbert. You're definitely not going to stay in Germany. You're going back to America as soon as Kimmy's better." he said, putting the car in drive and driving off. Moping in the back seat, I couldn't help but feel like a kid failing at convincing their parent. "You're no fun, Ludwig." I pouted. "I'm not suppose to be fun. If you want fun, then you probably shouldn't have gotten arrested."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't give me the talk. I already get that from the other cops that arrest me." I pointed out. "And does your attitude cause a dispute with them?" he asked lightly. I kept quiet, and continued staring out the window. "That's what I thought."

The sign planted in front of the hospital was in sight once we rounded into the parking lot. After parking in the nearest empty spot, both of us unbuckled our seat belts and made our way inside. Leading the way, Ludwig escorted me in and went up to the front desk to sign in. While he was doing that, I was scanning around the room. The magazine rack was almost empty, and looking around the waiting room, I could see why. The hospital was pretty busy today. I guess this really is a good hospital.

"Robin, come on now." Focusing my attention, I noticed that Ludwig was already a few feet ahead of me, waiting for me to catch up. "Oh! Sorry~!" I ran up to catch up to him. "The nurse at the desk said your friend woke up during the middle of the night." the blonde informed. My mood lit up at the news. "Really? Kimmy woke up?" I asked, a giddiness washing over me. "That's what I heard."

"Alright~!" And now, off we skip up to Kimmy's room! While the policeman was leisurely walking at his own pace, I was walking in a pace that was almost like a brisk jog. I reached the elevators first and punched the button. The excitement that was pulsing inside of me made me feel a surge of impatience at the elevator and Ludwig.

"Why are you walking so slow?" I asked, eyeing the blonde German. "Why are you waling so fast? She's not going anywhere." he said. "I know. I'm just excited. I actually get to talk to her today instead of sitting by her bed watching her."

"Mm…Well she's probably not going to be her usual self just yet." he noted.

"That's still better than staring at a body that's just breathing and listening to that heart monitor." I said as the ding from the elevator caught our attention. The silver doors of the elevator to our right slid open, and I didn't hesitate to jump right in. After my escort followed behind me, I jabbed the button for Kimmy's floor, and up we went! That light headed feeling seemed to raise my excitement level as well. When the doors reopened again, I took off like lightning, leaving Ludwig in the elevator still.

I ran down the hall, ignoring the stares I was getting, and stopped right in front of Kimmy's room. Through the glass door, I saw her sitting up in her bed, talking to a nurse that was tending to her injury. A wide grin was on my face as I slid that door open. Both heads turned towards the door to see who entered, and right away, Kimmy's face lit up. "Hey." she weakly greeted. I quickly waved at her as I grabbed a chair, setting it beside the bed. "Look at you~! You're awake! How you feeling?" I asked. "Sore. Kind of groggy. And a bit annoyed at that stupid German." she bluntly replied.

"Well, I'm not sure where Gilbert went, so I don't think you have to deal with him just yet. I'm just so happy you're okay!" I said, leaning in to give her a one armed hug. "Heh, me too. I'm surprised how banged up I am though." Kimmy said, looking down at her arms. "You have a few scratches on your face too, but those are healing well." the nurse noted kindly, a gentle smile on her face. Her English was very good, and her accent didn't get in the way either. Kind of like how Gilbert and Ludwig talk…Interesting ^.^

Kimmy sighed and laid back down on her pillow. "So, where do we go from here, Greene?" she asked, glancing over at me. "Well, I've been in jail this entire time, so I guess that's where you'll be going after you get better and can walk again. And then, according to Ludwig who is oh so blunt when it comes to this, we're gonna be shipped back to America so they can deal with us." Kimmy's expression darkened a bit.

"But I think he's bluffing. Ludwig's being mean." I whispered to her. "I heard that, Greene." a German accent called out, making me jump on my chair. Heavy footsteps walking this way confirmed it was the blonde himself. The screech of a chair was heard as Ludwig pulled a chair next to me. "Ah, so you are awake. How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Fine I think. I'm still a bit sore, but nothing too bad." she replied. "That's good. You shouldn't be in here too long then."

"How long _are_ you going to be in here?" I asked, glancing at her leg. "Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe a few weeks. They cleaned the wound and wrapped it up properly and everything. I just need to learn how to walk again I guess." she answered.

"Ah, that's what the nurse said too." Ludwig added.

"Mhm. It's kinda a pain in the butt though. These bandages are getting on my nerves." Kimmy complained. "Funny, that's what Gilbert said to me this morning." the blonde said, slightly chuckling. "Where is your brother anyways?"

The German open his moth to answer, but the sliding of the glass door interrupted him before he could say anything. "Right here~! Did you miss the Awesome Me?" Gilbert asked airily. It might of been just me, but I'm pretty sure the room just got filled up with Gilbert's huge ego. And Kimmy's heart monitor just increased ._.

What was at first a laid back pulse was now a more upbeat heart beat, the lines on the heart monitor increasing in number. A smirk was evident of Gilbert's face as he made his way over to Kimmy's bed. "You happy to see me, _fraulein_?" he asked her, walking to the other side of her bed.

"No, you just irritate me." she deadpanned. Along with Kimmy's comment, a snort from both me and Ludwig broke down a part of Gilbert's built up ego. His crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance at the three of us, but we couldn't stop. Kimmy had a smug look on her face. After an irritated huff, Gilbert took a seat on the edge of Kimmy's bed, most likely trying to come up with a comeback to what Kimmy said. After we collected ourselves, Ludwig broke the brief silence. "Gilbert, why aren't you wearing your shirt?" he asked.

"Oh, I was gonna put it back on. I had to take it off so that they could fix my bandages." he replied, casually. "And why didn't you put it on before you came in here?" Kimmy asked in a hard tone. "Because I look sexy." he answered, shooting Kimmy one of his smirks. "Don't you agree~?" Her face remained in a straight expression, but the heart monitor was clearly showing another change in pulse. Another spiking increase. Now, whether this was from clear agitation or something more, it's kinda hard to tell. I think I have something new to tease Kimmy with though~ Heh, I'm such child at times ^.^

"Ah~ The Awesome Me wins another heart." Gilbert teased, his ego rising again. Kimmy scoffed. "Yeah right. Piss off, Beilschmidt." she hissed.

"Okay, okay. Enough with acting like a cat and dog. Sorry I even brought up the topic. Geez." Ludwig apologized, clearly trying to restore the peace from earlier. Backing down from he comeback he was planning on saying, Gilbert sat back down on the bed and proceeded to turn his shirt right side out.

"So, what did the doctor say about your shoulder?" the younger brother inquired.

"That I should stop messing with the bandages…" Gilbert replied sheepishly. A brief look of annoyance crossed Ludwig's face. "I meant about the actual condition of it..."

"Oh! Uh, that I should come back again so that he can make sure it heals properly and that I can learn how to use it again."

"So you have rehab too. Maybe you and Kimmy can fix that gaping hole between you two while you both are healing." I suggested playfully. Kimmy didn't hesitate to retaliate. "Robin, this is the first day that I get to be awake. Don't stress me out." she warned.

"Haha, I'm kidding. You know that." I reminded. "Yeah, yeah."

All of us continued to chat with Kimmy for a bit until the nurse returned with a tray of food. "Breakfast time, Kimmy." she called gently. Walking in with the tray, the nurse tried to balance everything on it. Ludwig and I scooted our chairs over to the sides to allowed the nurse to set the tray on the small platform in front of Kimmy. "Thank you." And with that, the nurse turned around and walked a few steps out. "There's food in the cafeteria for you too if you all are hungry." she noted. "Oh, alright. Thank you!" I said. A small smile still on her lips, the nurse continued out of the door and slid it shut, proceeding onto the next room

"First breakfast since you've been here, huh?" Gilbert asked, eyeing the food. Nodding, Kimmy took a fork and started poking at the eggs. "I don't really have much of an appetite though." she confessed. "It'll come back. Just try to gain it by eating a bit of food." I advised. "Hm, alright."

After watching Kimmy pick at her food for a bit, Ludwig stood up and grabbed his chair, putting it back where he got it from. "Alright, I guess we should leave her alone for now." he said. "Aw, already?" I whined. "Yes, Robin. Besides, you can come back later. Right now, I think you should eat too. Gilbert and I aren't feeding you when you get back to the station."

Getting up, I followed Ludwig's example and put my chair up. "Alright~ I guess I'll see you later today or tomorrow." I told Kimmy. She nodded. "That's fine with me. Drive safe." she dismissed. The two of us walked towards the door before Ludwig turned around. "Gilbert, are you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you two later. I need think these bandages are getting loose again." Gilbert replied. "Gah, be more careful with them Gilbert! *huff* Fine. We'll be in the cafeteria. Don't be too long now."

_"Ja, ja…_" Gilbert said, waving his arm to dismiss us. And with that, Ludwig and I left. I wonder what German hospital food tastes like :3

**Kimmy's POV**

Hospital food isn't that bad, actually. Good thing I can eat normally.

As I forked in another serving of food, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable for a bit. I then realized that Gilbert was still on my bed, and he was watching me eat. Chewing on the plastic fork, I glanced up. "Did you want to tell me something?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Just thought I would stay a bit longer." he replied casually, avoiding eye contact and eyeing my tray.

"Mhm. Care to tell me what happened? You know, after I shot you? I have an idea from the nurse, but I thought I should hear it from _you_ instead." I pressed. A soft scoff was heard from the platinum blonde. "Well if you already know about it, then why hear it again?" he asked.

"Because _you're _the one who did this. Explain, Beilschmidt." I said, taking a sip from my juice. "Well, Young, if you must know. I spiked that water bottle you were drinking that one day, and during that fight, the symptoms started to kick in and you passed out. _But!_ Before you start throwing a fit, shooting you was not planned, and Robin made us take you to he hospital." he quickly added. Chewing on the plastic fork again, I contemplated on his words. "I guess it could of been worse. You didn't kill me at least." I said.

"I wasn't planning on it. Yes, I'm a bit of a…sadist, but that's just a darker side of me that comes out when I'm fighting. I don't intend on killing people though." he said. "Well that explains a lot. I didn't really appreciate you inflicting pain on me while I was already on the ground wounded by you."

"Heh, sorry. I get carried away a bit. This is usually why I'm not usually seen fighting others. I gotta admit, you have some skill." he complimented, dipping his finger into the puddle of syrup that was on my tray. "Hey, now." I objected, pushing his hand away. A slight chuckling from him lightened the mood a bit. "What, can't share?"

"You don't eat hospital food from a sick person. You'll get sick then." I noted. "I'm already a patient in this hospital thanks to you. I think I can survived syrup." he said,

"Well either way, go to the cafeteria if you wanna mooch off some food." I told him. "I will later."

"Sure…Hey, Gilbert, you can read German right?" I asked suddenly. "Of course I can read. Why?"

"Can you get that clipboard thingy and read it to me? The doctor's been scribbling down some things on there and it's starting to freak me out how much he's been writing." I said. An eyebrow was raised at the request. "Please? I don't wanna ask the nurse. I just wanna know myself."

After a quick chuckle, Gilbert complied and got up, walking over to the front of my bed. Unhooking the clipboard, I watched him as he glanced at the clipboard, flipping through the pages. "Whoa…" I heard him say. "Don't say that to a sick person, Gil! Gah, what is it?" I asked.

"Fatigue, dehydration, slight iron deficiency. Needs bed rest, and rehab when ready. Slight blood loss when admitted, can be treated naturally. Iron enriched diet and plenty of fluids." he read. I groaned. "I knew I needed more water."

"Well, it doesn't sound too bad. It's just this really bad handwriting." Gilbert said, wrinkling his nose. "Well, doctors usually have sucky handwriting. That's what they always say. And from what I've seen at med school, that's kinda true." I said. "Med school? When did you go to med school?" Gilbert asked, returning the clipboard to the hook.

"Before I turned into a criminal." I answered, cutting up a piece of strawberry. "Story time?" Gilbert asked, slightly interested. "Maybe later. It's complicated. Um, shouldn't you be downstairs by now eating breakfast?" I remind him.

"Oh right! Ah, I guess I'll come back with Robin and Ludwig do." he said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." I dismissed. I was expecting for Gilbert to leave immediately, but instead he returned to my bed and reached over my tray. He made an immediate grab to the unopened packages of syrup. "Do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head. "That's a weird thing to take for the road though." I noted.

"Well, I'm a weird guy. Besides, this stuff is addicting at times. Well, I'm off before all the good food's gone. Bye~!" And with that, the platinum blonde zipped out of my room.

Shaking my head, I continued eating my food. I didn't realize it, but I had a small smile after that talk. Huh, I guess Gilbert and I can make amends. He wasn't too bad of a guy. Am I still mad? Well yeah, I mean, he drugged me out! But, I guess a hospital trip was something I needed so I can't be too mad at him. I dunno…I guess we'll see when the time comes how things between me and him will sort out.

**Robin's POV**

"_Nein_! Elizabeta, if you don't stop now, I'm about to shut you up!" Gilbert growled.

(o.o) Um, so, we just left the hospital, and right off the bat, Ludwig and Gilbert got called into duty. While I was still in the car. And we're like, directly in front of the place station. I don't understand this at all right now…

"Gah! I don't understand why _we_ always get dragged into your stupid fights with her, Anica!" Ludwig shouted, holding back a man. From the brief glance that I got from him, I saw one thing that made me completely interested in this fight: he's got fangs. Yes! I'm not kidding you! And it's completely awesome! _And_ _they're legit! _ Yes, I'm fangirling over the awesomeness inside the back of a police cruiser…

"If she wasn't such a _dog_ at times then maybe I could be a bit more civil!" Anica shouted.

"Oh, it's on now, vampire!" Elizabeta retorted, struggling to pull away fro Gilbert. "Gilbert, let me go!"

"_Nein_! You two are in _my _city, and there is no way am I letting a street fight break out! Especially when it's _you_ _two_!"

"Gilbert, control your friends!" Ludwig shouted.

"I didn't _ask_ them to be my friends! Stop making me fix it all the time, West!" GIlbert whined, restraining Elizabeta still. After some more struggling, I kinda lost interest in the whole entire thing. And the door to the police station was like right there, so why not?

I unbuckled my seat belt, nonchalantly opened the door of the police cruiser, walked right past the struggling cops, and entered the police station. See? That wasn't too- WHAT THE-?

**3rd Person POV**

"Honestly, can't you two go two seconds without fighting?" Ludwig sighed tiredly, releasing the handcuffs on Anica. "Well if she wasn't around…" he started to answer. "What are you doing in Germany anyways?" Gilbert asked, standing on the sidelines.

Elizabeta was rescue by Roderich who claimed "she was delivering something to him." In the Prussian's opinion, it was just an excuse to save his ex from being mauled by a vampire and getting arrested by two cops. Either way, she's gone now.

"I can't just stop by and enjoy Berlin? I'm trying to be less of a shut in. So, I thought I should take a trip through Europe to see what I can find. So far, I don't like it." he said. "Ah. Can't you just go to England? Don't you have someone with the same interest over there?" Ludwig noted.

"Oh, I do! I was actually thinking about stopping by later this week. That is, until she showed up." he said, a cold tone returning. "Well go straight to his place today. Gilbert and I are tired of having to break the fights between you and Elizabeta…"

Anica let out a sigh. "Alright…Hey, I think you should check out what's going on-" The Romanian's sentence was cut off by a piercing scream. Dropping the handcuffs he was holding, Ludwig exchanged a startled glance over to his brother. Gilbert seemed to have the same thought: Robin.

The two brothers hurried inside. Anica nervously peered in from the outside. Seeing the chaos in the room, he decided it was best to just leave.

With two pairs of heavy footsteps running inside the police station, the already chaotic atmosphere of the room seemed to increase. The duo split up, one running towards the cell, and one off the the other office next door. Right before he got to the door that separated the two offices, Gilbert was confronted by a panic-stricken rookie cop.

"Vhat ze hell happened?" he growled at the rookie, his German accent full. "_A-Auf der die h-hunde bekamen locker."_

"_Na, dann bring ihn zurück in!_" the Prussian snapped irritably.

"W-We would sir, b-but it's…it's…"

"It's what? Spit it out, man!"

"It's rabid!" the rookie cried. A dreadful sinking feel hit the platinum blonde's gut. _Oh Gott_…

"Gilbert! Get the tranquilizer, _now_!" a thundering voice commanded. Ignoring the request, Gilbert ran into the room that he thought his brother's voice was coming from._ Nein, nein, bitte nein. _ He was greeted with his worse fear when he stopped at the door frame.

Cowering in a corner, trapped by one of the police department's German Shepherds, Robin was helpless. The rabid dog was approaching closer to the girl, intimidating growls emitted from his throat. As a desperate effort, Ludwig was grabbing the dog by his collar, pulling the canine away from the victim a few feet to buy some time. Noticing how his brother was standing motionless at the door, Ludwig snapped.

"Gilbert! Vhat the hell are you standing there for? Go get the tranquilizer!" he repeated, yanking the dog back. More vicious growling could be heard. As if someone just smacked his across the face, Gilbert regained his senses and rushed to get said tranquilizer, jumping over furnitures and swerving past the people.

Pulling drawers after drawers desperately, Gilbert's heart pounded as he searched for the sedative. _I can sedate a girl, but I can't sedate a dog? The hell is wrong with me?_

After a chaotic search in the offices and the room that the dogs were kept in, the tranquilizer was found and the Prussian was off again. Once back in the room that Robin was in, Gilbert fumbled with the cap of the needle. "_Mein Gott_, Gilbert! Hurry up!" Ludwig hissed, struggling to pull the dog back any further. The dog had gained some strength, and he had his eyes locked on the target.

Each pull back resulted in another pull forward, and it reached to the point where the dog was close to nipping Robin. "_Gilbert_!" The unison call of his name from both his brother and the victim caused him to speed things up. The cap was snapped off, and he made a lunge for the canine. At that same moment though, the canine made a lunge for the girl.

The swift motion of things made it hard to comprehend what happened, but that piercing scream from Robin shattered the dreamy feel of things and returned everyone to the cold, hard reality of the situation. The dog let out a helpless whine, and it was immediately knocked out, laying on he ground like a normal dog. Pulling the the rabid animal away from Robin, Ludwig made an immediate grab for the girl, pulling- more like carrying- her out of the corner. The bite mark was clear, and it made both of the German's stomach turn.

"Call the ambulance." the younger brother ordered. Right away, the medical help was called, and it was right in front of the station in no time. (Hey, when you're working at a police station, the medical help is bound to be close.)

Paramedics hurried in, and immediately rushed the scene. Handing Robin's weak body over, the mentally scarred German watched as they hastily tried to disinfect the wound before any incurable symptoms could kick in. Before any questions could be ask, the two Germans and the paramedics were in the back of the ambulance in a spilt second.

As the vehicle sped off to the hospital, the two brothers were trying to recover from their frantic efforts. Pulse still beating fast, they didn't know how to react. They watched helplessly as paramedics continued to disinfect the bite mark, making sure it was clean as possible.

As the hospital they left earlier that day came into view, they were pushed off the ambulance and were running alongside the gurney that Robin was carried on. They made their way through the emergency section of the hospital, and from then on, Robin was lost in a group of nurse, doctors, and paramedics.

The worse part? They were helpless _and_ guilty. The victims' friend was just a few floors up, and with all this commotion, the news would travel fast through the hospital. They were, quite frankly, screwed.

…

"What's with all the noise?" the patient asked the nurse tending to her half eaten dinner. "Oh, an emergency just came into the hospital. A girl with a rabid dog bite. The doctors are trying to clean up and stitch up the wounds as quickly as possible before the bad stuff starts to affect her."

"Ah, I've heard it's incurable after it hits that point." the patient added. "Mhm. That's why everyone's trying to help. A rabid German Shepherd at that the police station...Can you believe it?" the nurse asked. Kimmy's stomach was suddenly knotted. "At the police station?" she repeated disbelief coating her words. "Yes. It's unbelievable isn't it?"

"I-Is the girl going to be alright?" Kimmy asked, nervous for the answer. "Things seem to be okay. The chaos of it all is stressing everyone out though. I don't think you should worry about it too much." the nurse advised, seeing as how Kimmy's jaw was still agape.

As the nurse cleared off Kimmy's small platform and carried off the tray, Gilbert and Ludwig entered in the room, their facial expressions dark. The nurse left, and the two brothers silently prayed that she would come back soon. No amount of stalling could successfully avoid the topic. The watery eyes Kimmy had told them that the dreaded news was already delivered to her though. Guess news in the hospital does spread quickly...

Once the first tear slid down her cheek, the two boys decided that the time for comforting was now. Sighing, they cautiously walk over the her bed, their figure towering over the low bed.

"I-Is she-?"

"She's getting clean up now. We're not sure how fast the symptoms are suppose to show up, but she looks fine right now." Ludwig told her, his voice low. The muted sniffles from Kimmy was a bit much even for stern Ludwig, partly because this was his fault along with the rest of the police station for not getting their dogs checked. "This can't be happening…" she whimpered.

"Hey, hey. Don't be upset. This is the best hospital you can find in Berlin. A little dog bite isn't going to kill her here." Gilbert advised. The words of comforting seemed to quiet some things down in her, but it didn't take long for the "Blame Game" to appear. As the heart monitor sped up, trouble stirred.

"This is _your_ fault." Her low tone was directed at the Prussian. Slight shock was evident in both brothers, more so in the accused one. "_My_ fault? Why is this-?"

"You're the one who shot me, Gilbert. You're the one who shot me _and _drugged me! You're the reason why I'm in here. If none of this crap happened, then maybe I could of been there with Robin. If I wasn't in the hospital, she wouldn't have been there when the dog was on the loose. She would of been behind bars with me safe from the attack. Everything would of changed, and she wouldn't be in the emergency side of the hospital, and I wouldn't have to cry over my friend." she snapped, the words digging a chasm between the already distant relationship between her and the cop.

A silence was shadowing the room. The guilt that seemed to be disappearing in Gilbert suddenly rebounded and sunk him lower to the ground. He couldn't think of a comeback. What Kimmy said was partially right. In some weird way, if none of this happened, maybe the outcome would of changed. This was too much…

Without saying another word, the platinum blonde turned around. "Gilbert where are you-?" The glass door shut before the sentence was finished or heard.

Appalled by his brother's unusual behavior, Ludwig instinctively ran after him. "Leave him." Kimmy hissed. Another surprised look there, Ludwig turned around and stared at the wounded Asian. "I don't need to talk with him. If he wants to be alone, let him. I don't care."

Tensions were tight, and refusing to get himself wrapped up in them, Ludwig sighed and left, leaving Kimmy and Gilbert to themselves. The drama would fix itself out sooner or later...Hopefully.

**~Translations~**

**_Auf der die h-hunde bekamen locker - _**One of the dogs got loose

_**Na, dann bring ihn zurück in!** - _Well then bring him back in!

_**bitte-** Please_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **First things first, what are you guys predictions about what's gonna happen next? What's gonna happen the Robin? What about Kimmy and Gilbert? I'm kinda curious on what you guys think. I always love to hear your opinions ^.^ Okay! Reveal time! The character that was requested was Anica, a.k.a Romania. You guys probably already knew that though :P (Cuz you know...I said Romanian. X) So, I kept my promise, and he shall return~! So you'll get your fill again later :3 Okay! That's it for now. I'm not sure how often I'll update, but this story will live so don't give up on it if I don't update soon. Alrighty~! Leave a review, and all that jazz. Thanks for reading! Until Next Time~! ^^


	23. The Black Police: Guilt

**A/N- **Another update ^.^ Oh Geez...Looking through my email, I've just realized how many people actually have subscribed, favorited, or reviewed this story. I feel so blessed and loved! Gosh...I love you guys! I would do a heart, but the other half of it won't show up, so it'll just be a 3. So yeah...

I even got one of you guys on Polyvore! I was like "AhMyGash! You read my stories!" And I actually follow her! I didn't even know that XD So yeah! If you guys have a Polyvore, hook me up! My Polyvore is my penname. Not kidding. I'll send you guys a link to my page if you PM me :3 But yeah! I just freaking love you guys! And I love your creative minds too. I asked for predictions, and I got some interesting predictions. Maybe I should ask for them after each chapters ^^" Heh. Oh, and if you guys didn't know this, I do a "profanity filter" in my stories. So, excuse my stars in curse words. Anywho~!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia~!**

Enjoy lovelies~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 <strong>

**Kimmy's POV**

"Well, your friend's going to be in the hospital for about a month. The doctor's managed to clean her up real good. She shouldn't be developing any symptoms, but we can't be too sure you know? They're starting on her vaccine treatment now. You know, a few shots over a course of a month. She's also got a good amount of bruises and the doctor wants to check out her jaw. Other than that, she should be fine." the nurse informed me as she unwrapped my bandages.

I'm still a bit emotional over the role ordeal, you know, like how a parent is when their kid gets injured? That's how I'm feeling. Robin and I have that parent child connection almost, so when either of us get hurt, the instincts kick in. That's why Robin forced Gilbert and Ludwig to take me to the hospital, and why I got emotional and started pointing fingers the other day. Then again, I guess a lot of people would have done that...

"That's good to know. I'm sorry I'm such a hassle, Alina." I apologized to the nurse, watching her throw out the old bandages. "Oh, no need to feel sorry, dear. It's my job. A little blood doesn't scared me. Besides, you stopped bleeding already. If you didn't we'd have ourselves a problem. I'm just changing your bandages so they won't bother you." she explained.

"Still, I feel kind of bad you have to take care of me."

"Well, I have to. You can't walk now can you? And it doesn't bother me, really."

Alina unwrapped the new bandages, and she incorporated some small talk in to keep my mind off of the slight discomfort. I didn't glance down at my wound. I don't think I can stomach how badly it looks. The small talk was nothing too out of my comfort range, but one particular part of our chat did catch me a bit off guard.

"It's funny really. Another one of our patients keeps on coming in complaining about his bandages as well. I'm not sure how many times I had to change his, but hey, what can you do?"

"People can be picky." I said, staring at the ceiling. "They sure can. He was a nice man though, so I didn't really have a problem with him. Wasn't too bad looking either."

A giggle from me made her look up. "Must be nice to have some eye candy on the job." I teased. She let out a small chuckle and looked back down, a pink tint on her cheeks. "Oh don't take it like that. But yeah, you get some interesting people working as a nurse. Some of them are crabby, and then others are really sweet."

"Gives you a bit of a variety doesn't it?" I asked. She nodded and grinned. "Makes the job more interesting. Okay, I think you're all done for now. It doesn't feel too tight does it?" she asked, gathering up her things to dispose of. Wiggling what I could, I tried to make sure that things weren't too stiff. After a while, I gave her the okay. "It feels fine. Thank you."

"No problem. Hm…Refresh my memory a bit? Isn't one of your visitors albino?" The question caught me off guard. I hesitated a bit as my brain registered the question to make sure that I was imagining things. "Uhm, yeah. Gilbert is. One of the cops?"

A small grin spread across her thin lips. "That's what I thought. I knew it wasn't a coincident." she said softly, most likely to herself. She stopped asking questions after that and looked like she was about to leave, but now _I_ had questions of my own. "Why do you ask?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. He was the one who kept on coming back to get his bandages fixed. I knew his face seemed familiar. And now I can see why." she told me, still grinning. Seeing as how my face was showing signs of confusion, Alina decided to ask the questions now.

"He's been pretty fond of you lately, don't you think?"

"Fond? Well, I don't really think he's sincerely fond about me…" I told her, twirling a loose thread absentmindedly. "I mean, he's just toying with me, that's all."

"Maybe, but he's pretty attached. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you two aren't together then?" She turned to see my reaction. "No! Of course not! Gah, I'd probably kill him if we were in the same room long enough." I growled, my slight contempt for him peeking out.

"Haha, that's what I thought. I couldn't help but ask though. Sorry if it seemed awkward. The way he's been acting has been sort of odd. Then again, from what I heard from his brother, he keeps to himself most of the time, so he's naturally strange. I dunno, just something to think about."

Alina gathered up all of her things and after some more adjustments to the room, she turned back around and said, "I'll be back to give you your lunch, okay? For now, just relax or bit."

"Alright, thanks."

And with that, the nurse left, heading down the hall to the next room.

Well that was…odd. Um…I'm not really sure what else to say right now to be honest. (o.o)

**-About 2 Weeks Later-**

"How are you holding up with the crutches?" Ludwig asked, sitting on a chair on the other side of my room. "Pretty good actually. I feel better now that I'm not completely bed bound." I told him, partially smiling. "Well you should be up and running again soon. Therapy starts later this week."

"Don't remind me." I groaned. "Why the groan? You're learning how to walk again."

"Yeah, I know, but isn't your brother scheduled for it the same time I am?" I reminded him. "Oh, well yes. But he shouldn't be in there long."

"That's not the point." I told him, limping with the crutches towards my bag. Yep, my bag. Now, I'm not exactly sure if I'm even allowed to have this in here, but the guys somehow managed to retrieve our bags and delivered them to us. It's a bit on the beat up side, but my belonging should be fine.

"What _is _the point then?"

"The fact that he's going to watching me epically fail at walking for his amusement." A snort from the German made me turn around. "That does sound like Gilbert. I don't think you should worry about him too much though. That graze of yours did mess up some of the nerves in his shoulder. You can watch him 'epically fail' at whatever he's doing too."

"Yeah, but it's nothing as bad as me."

"Mm…I suppose not." I heard a chair screech and Ludwig's footsteps grow gradually more distant. "Well, I'm gonna go pay a visit to Robin." he informed me. "No, don't leave!" I hissed. "Nope. It's switching time. Try not kill each other this time okay? We're really close to having both of your girls discharged. I really don't want to spend another month in the hospital because of an argument." he sighed.

After whining about it for a bit longer, Ludwig finally succeeded in ignoring me and left, the sliding glass door closing behind him.

Sighing, i knew it was a matter of time before the platinum blonde that I have learned to despise so much would show up. Glancing at the clock, I felt a sinking feeling hit me. Rehab's scheduled for four o'clock, and it's 3:15. Gah, I feel like just hiding out in Robin's room…

After digging around in my suitcase, I pulled out some clothes that would be comfortable for the session. Alina already removed the I.V and the heart monitor things from me. I'm not sure why the hospital hasn't asked me to leave yet since I'm just sleeping in the bed now, but I guess Ludwig managed to convince them to allow me to stay because of our "situation" Yes, I'm homeless, a criminal, and under the surveillance of two cops. I guess I get to have the hospital as my home for the time being... *shrug* I dunno.

Grabbing my crutches, I positioned them as a guide to help me get up. After getting them in the correct position to help me walk, I hobbled over to the curtains that covered the glass on the door. After struggling to cover the entire glass door, I limped back to my bed and got changed.

And of course, I should have known that there wouldn't be any privacy in a hospital…

Just when I was slipping my jeans on under my hospital gown, the door slid open. _**Eventhough the freaking curtains were closed. **_ What kind of idiot-?

Hastily pulling the jeans up before they could see anything, I turned around. And I nearly wanted to chuck the remote control to my T.V at his face. As soon as Gilbert took one step into the room, his eyes immediately widened.

"Only you would ignore the giant privacy curtain." I snapped, pulling the hospital gown down.

"Well maybe you should have been changing in the bathroom like a normal person then." Gilbert noted smugly, his normal composure returning. He closed the door behind him, and leaned against the wall, his eyes still watching me. I noticed he wasn't in his usual uniform. I guess they let him have the day off since he was going to therapy.

"And you're just gonna stay in here? While I'm changing?"

"Like I said, go change in the bathroom. What? Do you want me to turn around and stare at the wall?"

A moment of silence was my answer.

"Ugh, fine. Picky…" he mumbled, reluctantly turning around.

"And you better not peek, perv!" I warned. "Just hurry up and change!" he snapped.

And after speeding through getting dressed, getting my head caught in my shirt, and raising my heart rate, I was done~! And now I'm silently hoping Gilbert really didn't turn around. I'm not asking…

"Alright, I'm done."

"Finally." he said, spinning arounds and walking away from the wall. As he walked over to a nearby chair, I was folding the hospital gown neatly.

"You ready for rehab?" he asked, turning his body around to sit in the chair backwards. "No. not really." I deadpanned.

"Lemme guess. You still hate me." he guessed, his tone taking a drastic change towards the hard,cold, and annoyed side. "Of course I hate you. Why wouldn't I?"

I heard a frustrated groan from him. "Cut me some slack already! Yes, I know I messed things up, but I already apologized to you like a million times!"

"I know you did. That doesn't mean I have to like you." I said coldly. "Well I don't exactly appreciate the fact that you hate me even after I apologized and feel like a complete jerk. Just make me feel even worse why don't you?" he growled, getting up.

"I don't have to. I think what you've done should be enough."

"I'm a cop who does his own thing. Excuse me if I went overboard." he said, his tone rising. "Oh, overboard is _such_ an understatement. You _drugged_ me, Beilschmidt. You drugged me, fought me even though you know I didn't have a chance, and _shot me in the freakin' leg!_ Not only that, you managed to make Robin have borderline rabies!"

"Okay, yes! It's all my fault! It's blame Gilbert Day! Everything in the whole freaking world is my fault! It's my fault that I shot you. It's my fault you got knocked out. It's my fault that freaking _World War Two started_ Yes! It's all my fault. Yeah, and I single handedly almost killed your friend with a dog that belongs to the _police department_. Yes, don't drag any of the other police officers into it. Oh, no! Ludwig was an innocent angel! It was all of my fault! Lock me up and swallow the key then."

"She could have died, Gilbert!"

"But she didn't, and she's not going to! _Mein Gott_, why are you being so stubborn about forgiving me, and forgetting this?"

"Maybe because she's all that I have left."

That seemed to be the killer. What was a heated argument was no more. Gilbert didn't shoot back a comeback, but that didn't mean his anger had passed. Oh no, his anger was no where near to disappearing.

He was shaking. Fists clenched, only about a foot separating us, he was about to snap. Forget mad. Gilbert was _seething_. He was about to kill me. And I actually thought he would too.

In that brief silence that happened right after the last few words, I saw his jaw sharpen into an angle as he clenched his teeth. It was too dangerous to move, and if I said anything, I could expect another bruise or even a broken bone.

But I didn't have to say anything. He cracked on his own. And it scared the crap out of me.

"Well whose fault is that?" At that point, I knew he switched, and his "dark" side had came out. How bad it would be this time? I honestly had no idea, but the minute he grabbed my wrist, I knew I was in some deep trouble.

He made a grab for my wrist, and out of pure instinct, I protested, but before I could say "Hey!" or a "What are you doing?" , he already had me off my feet and up against the wall in the most uncomfortable position ever. I would have fell to the ground if it wasn't for the fact that he had his hands on my shoulders pining me up…Well, if it isn't Dark!Gilbert. We meet again. (=.=)

"Now, whose little fault was it that you lost everything except Robin? It sure isn't my fault. I guess that's one thing you can't blame on me, huh? You can't blame me for messing up your life because I haven't been in it until now. I wasn't the one who made you a criminal. You did that on your own didn't you? And I wasn't the one who convinced you to leave your family and friends now was I? I don't believe so~ I don't think I was the one who made you steal either. That was your own choice wasn't it? It was to 'support your life'? Now how could I possibly be the influence on that?"

Now _I _was the one who was shaking. Not only out of anger and tad bit of hatred, but also because he as right. And he _knew _he was right. And his cockiness was returning, _exactly_ like it did on that one day. This, is why I can never be left alone in a room with him.

"Shut up. Just shut. Up." I hissed, fists clenching, teeth gritted, the exact same position Gilbert was in not too long ago. "Guilt hurts doesn't it? Now you know how it feels when you're blamed for something."

"I'm not guilty about changing my life. I never have been."

"That's because you haven't experienced _real_ guilt yet! The closest thing to guilt to you is probably accidentally eating Robin's food. You apologize, feel bad for a few seconds, she forgives you, and you forget about it later on. That's nothing."

"I know what guilt feels like. I'm not ignorant. And what about you? What's your guilt?" I dared. He scoffed. "You're asking _me_ about guilt? Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out." His grip on my shoulders tightened up a bit.

"What? You don't wanna tell me?" I teased bitterly. "Mm, well it's not that. It's more a guilty pleasure actually. I think you'll be able to figure it out sooner or later. Not the point though." The lightness in his tone returned to that original hardness. At this point, I realized that his crimson eyes were dangerously narrowed again. I felt a slight pang of nervousness hit me.

"My point is: I don't think you should be so difficult with me. I don't think you should be such a hard head and not forgive me. Get it through your mind that there are other people to blame besides me. And if you're going to be an inconsiderate little b**ch about things, I think you should think about what I've done for you before you try to be hostile with me."

It was my turn to scoff now. "What have you ever done for me besides the obvious?" I pressed.

"Oh lots of things. Lots of little things."

"Like what?"

"I was the one who carried you inside the hospital. I was there when the nurses were getting you checked in. I generously put _you_ before me, and that's something special." he noted. "That is, considering the fact that you're kind of arrogant." Rolling his eyes in reply to my comment, he proceeded.

"After you were checked in, I got my wounds cleaned up and blah blah blah. Robin wanted to visit you the next day, and of course Ludwig and I had to be dragged along. Do you think I left when they did? I didn't. I stayed behind and sat by the window until they had to kick me out. Why? Because I was the one who shot you, and I was actually _worried_. Still think I'm heartless? I even fell asleep in here once. Fell off the chair though…But either way, I didn't leave you and not care. I'm not that kind of guy. Whether you believe me or not, I guess I'll find that out later."

Another pause occupied our time. Neither of us had anything else to say. He was done proving me wrong, and I was soaking in what he told me. And yes, I have to admit, I was being a little b**chy towards him. Do I feel bad? Yes. Am I the bad guy now? Well, I've always been, but yeah. Hate me if you want, but there, I admit it. I'll admitted to _you_, but if Gilbert wants me to admit this to him in person, he's going to have to put me through hell before he gets one word out of me.

Breaking the eye contact, Gilbert looked down and got me off the wall. He dragged me over to the bed and made me have a seat. When I was seated, he stood next to the bed, his arms crossed.

"Still think I'm completely at fault here?" he asked, waiting for my response. I shrugged my shoulders. "The blame has shifted…My feelings towards you have too. Not by much though."

"Eh, that'll change."

"Sure. Hmph, you help me out when I'm knocked out, and then toy around with me when I'm awake. And the nurses thought we were dating." I said, a slight note of disgust in my tone.

An eyebrow was raised. "Whoa, whoa. The nurses?"

"Yeah, the nurses. Apparently, your niceness towards me when I was knocked out was taken as 'sweet boyfriend gestures'. Ugh, made my stomach flip. You'd end up dead if anything like that ever happened."

"Me? Uh, no. Based on what just happened, I'm pretty sure _you _would be the one dead."

"You had an unfair advantage. My busted up leg gave you an advantage over me. Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't flatter _yourself_. What makes you so sure you'd win?"

"I just know. Why does is matter anyway? It's not I like you."

"The fact that a tiny girl like you could possibly think she'd win in a fight against me bugs me. It's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think? And good. We're even then."

"We're even in what?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he just questioned my capability of fighting. I mean _come on! _I fought him and almost won when I was _drugged out! _If I was in a normal state of mind, I would definitely win.

"That I hate you too."

"Good. Then you should probably stop hanging around me then."

"I would, but seeing you annoyed when I'm around makes me feel like I'm achieving something."

"Yeah, more hatred from me. You're just testing my nerves."

"Exactly~! And right now, I think I know what would send you over the top." His smirk returned, and he was looking at me straight in the eye when he said this.

"Oh gosh, what is it now?"

And he lunged for me. That little bastard leaped on me and dragged me off of my bed. I felt one hand slip around me near my back and the other behind the back of my knees. "H-Hey!"

My protests were clearly ignored, and off the bed my body went. As gravity began dragging me down, I instinctively wrapped my arm around his neck, keeping me from slamming straight to the ground. "Haha, scared of heights?" he played, clearly amused.

"N-No. What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to squirm back to the bed. "About to carry you bridal style down the halls to the physical therapy ward. Why? Is it irritating you?" he asked, glancing down at me, clearly enjoying the warmth that was beginning to creep up on my cheeks. "Yes! Put me down!"

"Wrong answer~! Off to physical therapy we go, _fraulein~!" _he proclaimed smugly. "Ack, Gilbert!"

"Quit squirming. I'm about to drop you." And right when he said it, I felt one side of my body lean out of his grip. Again, I reached out for Gilbert's neck to pull me back up. "I make your heart race don't I?" he asked, again, in a teasing manner. "Shut up! Of course my heart's racing, idiot! You almost dropped me! Now put me down!"

"I'm trying to help. You wanna hobble down the halls on your crutches?" he asked.

"Why, yes I do. If it lets me avoid being your personal amusement for the day, then yes. I'd love to."

"Then go get them." Go get-? Oh…You little jerk face.

Looking around the room, I realized how far Gilbert actually managed to carry be while I was still resisting. Almost out of the room and into the hallway. And my crutches are on the _other _side of the room by my bed.

"You. Suck." I insulted as Gilbert set me down on my feet. Clearly not being able to put weight on my left leg, I was clinging onto Gilbert's arm. "This is so not fair."

"Go on. Go get your crutches if you hate me carrying you so bad." he encouraged. Even when I'm trying to avoid being his amusement he's still amused. -.-

"You know I can't walk!"

"Then pray for a miracle then. Go on." Distressed at the fact that I seriously had no choice, I tried to apply weight on my left leg, just enough so that I didn't have to cling onto the albino so much. Hey, either way, I as entertaining him. it was either watching me fall on the ground after failing to walk, or begging him to carry me to physical therapy. If I was gonna go down, I'm gonna go down with my pride still intact.

"Go on Young. I'm waiting." Gilbert expressed, a slight chuckle in his voice. See? He already knows I'm gonna fail…

And fail I did. The first step I took, my leg knee buckled and I fell forward. But you know what? The oh so "clever" Gilbert's plan backfired. You know why?

I went down with my pride intact…And Gilbert falling right after me. Yep! I grabbed the front of his shirt when I went down and he fell right next to me. Win for Young!

"Gah! What the hell?"

"Haha, does that irritate you?" I mocked. "Well duh!"

"Good. Then I achieved exactly what I was going for." I heard a slight growl of indignation from him, and watched as he got up and brushed himself off. His towering figure looked down on me. "Hm, after that incident, I dunno if I should carry you anymore."

"Stop being so self centered and help me up." I demanded, smacking the back of his knee, making him slightly buckle forward. "Whoa!" Catching himself before he fell, Gilbert shot me down with a glare.

"Help me up now?" I asked.

"You gotta beg for it." he sneered. "Gilbert!"

"Beg for it, Young!"

"Beg for it my butt! Help me up before I make you face plant on this ground."

"Haha! Says you! What makes you think you can make hurt me?

"I made you fall didn't I? I'm sure can make you do it again. On your face."

"Fine, fine." Bending down, I felt his hands cup the back of my knee and back again, and off to the physical therapy ward we go.

Hah, forget that romance crap. It's more fun messing with each others nerves~!

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** What are your predictions now? Did you guys catch the WWII reference? Ironic that I put that, non? Lol, okay, I done XD Hmm...My next update? Not sure. You guys were lucky to have this chapter so soon. I guess we'll just wait and see ^.^ Thanks for reading guys and being such awesome fans :D Review, PM, and find me on Polyvore! Haha, kay I'm done. Until next time! Bye, loves~!


	24. The Black Police: Lucky Surprises

**A/N-** Gah! I'm sorry you guys! I've already apologized to the You've Been Gone for So Long people, but OTR? Gah, I was late for this one. I was trying to get a chapter out before this week since my high school 's "boot camp" started this week, but I've been too wrapped up in things ;u; Forgive me readers! I hate not being able to write and give you guys good chapters. Unlike the other story however, I've managed to crank out a fairly long chapter. That's probably because this was a milestone that I've been meaning to get to. Okay~! So, question before you read: What's the relationship between Gilbert and Kimmy? Think about this as you read. I'm sure the end will get some surprised looks. Then again, maybe not. I have been hinting it pretty well :P Anywho~

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia~!**

Enjoy, lovelies~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"You got the color back in your cheeks. Feeling better already, are we?" Alina asked, grinning and checking over my charts. "Yep! Feeling great! And hungry."

"Your appetite seems normal." Kimmy snickered, leaning against the wall. "That's a good thing. You should be happy! You were the one who got worried when I refused to eat." One of the tell tale signs of my well being. If I eat, I'm fine. If not…Call 911 or a therapist.

"Haha, I am. I'm glad we can finally get out of here too. Gilbert's been harassing me nonstop ever since I could walk again." she said, bending her leg out as if she was testing her mobility. "Gilbo's a jerk, that's why." I said, pulling the covers off of me, letting my feet dangle from the edge of the bed.

"He is. Don't know why he hangs around me all the time if he doesn't like it…" Looking out the sliding glass door next to her, Kimmy managed to miss the exchanged glances that Alina and I did.

"Maybe because he doesn't hate you like he said." Alina sighed under her breath. That's one thing I like about her. She's a nice nurse, but I've come to learn that she's also has that romantic quality to her. And a bluntness that she directs to the ignorants of the world. I've come to admire her choice of words when it came sot touchy subjects…Long story short, Alina is one cool nurse.

"What do you mean 'he doesn't hate you like he said'?" Kimmy asked, quoting Alina. "Well, it could be just me, but it seems as though Gilbert's using teasing as a way to get closer to you. You two have been inseparable ever since he checked you in here. I've mentioned this before, but I'm seeing some obvious signs that are kind of hard to misinterpret."

A quietness from Kimmy was a sign that Alina might have struck something dead on. A schoolgirl giggle from me broke the silence. "Kimmy's got a boyfriend~" I sang.

"Do not. Gilbert's just messing around. Nothing romantic about that. And besides, I can't just be a total female dog to him. He did check me in after all…That, and his dark side kind of scares me."

"Mhm. Sure. Use that as your excuse Kimmy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"Haha, we believe you, dear. He managed to shoot you didn't he? A dark side like that can be pretty frightful." Alina agreed, stripping the bed of the sheets.

"See? Alina believes me."

"Yeah, about the dark side of Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm sure she still thinks you two are an item." I giggled crossing my middle and index finger, indicating a close bond between the two.

"Shut up. I'm telling you we aren't. He's too cocky for my liking anyways." she stated, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, watching her leave. "I'm gonna go pack up my stuff. I'll be back in a little bit." she said, sliding the glass door open.

"Okay. Take your time."

And with that, Kimmy exited my room, walking down the hall to her room. I've noticed that her limp was gone, and she seemed significantly better. Good thing too. It's amazing what a simple graze to the leg can damage...

Sighing to myself at the thought of all of those damaged nerves, I turned around and leaned against the wall like Kimmy, watching Alina fix up the room.

"She's a little hardhead isn't she?" Alina asked bluntly. Chuckling to myself, I nodded. "Haha, yeah. Always needs to do things her ways. She can be flexible with some things, but it's usually her way or the highway at times. And I'm fine with that. Well, of the most part."

"You two must be really close if you can put up with that."

"Yeah. Best friends since we were little kids. It's been a long road for the both of us actually."

"Close relationships are good. Speaking of relationships, what do you think of theirs?" Alina asked, a scandalous tone in her voice, an eyebrow arched.

A small smirk spread over my lips. "They'll figure it out soon. I'm sure on of them is going to show it. And if I know Kimmy correctly, she's being completely oblivious to whatever message Gilbert is trying to tell her." I noted.

"That, or he's really being vague about his feelings." Alina added.

"That too. Gilbert isn't too bright in every department, but he's a sly dog in others. I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see how things unfold~"

**Kimmy's POV **

Again with the relationship things. Ugh.

Yes, I know I've tried hooking up with Kiku in Japan. Yes, I know Kirkland in England thought I was a doll face and that he molested me out of a deal, and yes, I know Gilbert gave me a "Should I kiss you just for the hell of it~?" look when I was down, but that does _not_ mean anything. I'm serious. It doesn't. Look at Robin and Francis' date for example. They went on a date. They aren't dating (well I hope not). Sparks don't always fly when a guy and girl are together.

Well, on a bright note, I get to go home ^-^ Well, the closest thing to home….A jail cell with my name on it back at the police station with Ludwig and Gilbert. I don't know how bad it actually is since I 've never actually made it to the cell before getting sent to the hospital, but according to Robin, my bed is a bench. Yeah, jail's not looking so bright anymore. Well, it never did, but you get what I mean.

Stuffing my last pair of jeans into my suitcase, I couldn't help but sigh at the thought of leaving the hospital. I'm glad I'm better and up and running again, but I think Alina just became apart of the Young/Greene family. She was a really epic nurse. Like a mother to us actually, with a sense of humor. I don't think the hospital was all too bad. You know…Excluding the fact that I wasn't able to walk for weeks. That's all behind us now though, and I'm gonna be positive about this!

Zipping up my bag, I noticed bright rays of sunshine shining on the tiled floor of my room. Looking up, I realized that the door leading outside was illuminated by the bright light from outdoors. Seeing the sunshine spill out of the cracks piqued my urge to go out and take a deep breath of fresh air. Pushing my suitcase to the side, I got up and walked over to the door. It was another glass door just like the one at the front of my room. The blinds glowed orange from the sunlight. The thought of getting a huge breath of fresh, clean, non sterile air made me excited. Trust me, smelling the inside of a hospital can make you depressed sometimes.

Pulling the blinds to the side and unlocking the door, I squinted my eyes at the extreme light from outdoors. Sliding the door to the side, I immediately felt a breeze. I felt lighter, and I could feel some adrenaline start to flow through my system.

Like a small child, I slowly walked outside and allowed the small things to make me smile. A balcony railing encircled the area, and I walked all the way out until I was leaning over the railing, watching the action happening underneath my room. The active city enveloped my thoughts, and a constant smile was on my lips. It felt nice being outside again. Too bad I'll be back in jail. Eh, it's what you get for living like we do. I guess you get use to it.

Savoring my last minutes of freedom that were literally ticking away, I failed to notice the glass door at the entrance of my room open. My attention fully focused on the outside world, I didn't know someone was in my room until I felt a presence behind me. A side effect of Robin dragging me to a plethora of horror movies when we were younger, I got paranoid and kicked into my "Think Fast" mode.

As a reflex, I spun around, leg extended out, and made full force contact with the presence behind me. It wasn't until I heard the groan did I figure out that it was a _person_. A person I actually knew.

Clutching his chest, and in pure agony, Gilbert was struggling to find words to express his indignation and cope with the pain at the same time. "What the hell is your problem?" he managed to say through gritted teeth.

In a flash, my "Think Fast" mode turned off and switched to my over apologetic side. "Oh Sh-! Crap! I'm so sorry! Gilbert are you okay?" I asked in a rush. "Nngh…I should be." he grunted, slowing moving his arms from the injured area.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know you were here, and I just kind of got startled."

"You _kick_ people when you get startled?" Gilbert hissed.

"Well when you're paranoid and hunted down by cops 24/7, then yes. Oh, you don't look good. Here." Crouching down, I managed to get to the level Gilbert was currently at. I outstretched my hand instinctively to undo a button of his shirt, but I suddenly stopped myself at the last minute. I pulled my hand back quickly and bit my bottom lip. Well, that was a stupid thing to do.

Immediately misunderstanding my intentions, Gilbert arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously. "N-Nothing." I lied. "No, you were doing something. What was it?" he asked.

"Uhm…I was going to take off your shirt. I-I was gonna examine you since you know, I kicked you and stuff. Sorry, it's kind of a habit." I confessed, a bit embarrassed. A slight pause of confusion from the German filled the air before he said anything. "Examine?" he repeated.

Avoiding eye contact, I nodded. "Y-Yeah. Examine. Long story short, I went to medical school for some time." I told him quietly, looking down.

An awkward silence filled the air again, and oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to crawl in a hole at that moment. I've always lied to myself saying that I was over the whole "dropping out of med school" thing, but in all reality, who am I kidding? I'm in a freakin' hospital. I've been stuck in a hospital for weeks. I've been haunted by reoccurring, depressing thoughts about my past. Of course I'm not over it. I just didn't want to show it.

The silence dragged on. I was debating whether to run back inside and pretend nothing ever happened, or to actually wait for Gilbert to make some sort of commentary. Seeing as how he hasn't said anything in the past few minutes, I shifted my weight and was about to get up. His voice suddenly made me stop.

"Medical school? You never told me about that." he said gently. "I don't really talk about it much. Sort of a touchy subject." I admitted, eyeing the general area that I kicked.

"Touchy? How so?" I stopped myself from answering. Do I honest want to spill about my failure to him? The only person I've told to story fully to is Robin, and that's only because she was there and already knew it. Apart from her, my family knows, but they don't know the entire story that includes how I feel and things. *sigh* I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Uhm, I think it's story time again. But you need to let me examine you first. I have a feeling I probably cracked something, and the possibility of that is really bugging me right now." I told him. Seriously, if I broke something, I kind of wanna make sure so that he doesn't walk around with a broken rib cage for all eternity.

"Oh! Uh, go ahead, then, I guess." Leaning back on his elbows, Gilbert positioned himself in a more comfortable position. His fingers traced the buttons on his shirt for a minute. "Do I need to take it off?" he asked, remembering what I did earlier. I nodded. "Or you can just unbutton it. Either way would help."

With the faintest flush of color to his cheeks, Gilbert glanced down and slowing began to undo his shirt. After he managed to get down to the last few, I found myself uncomfortably shifting at the sight of him shirtless again. The first time was him being arrogant and we weren't alone. Now, the circumstances are _way_ different.

Leaning back, Gilbert sighed, his shirt draped around him. "There. Go ahead." Nodding, I scooted closer to him. Right away, a red patch on his chest caught my attention. Nervous to find out how much damage I exactly delivered, I gingerly ran my fingertips over the irritated area. "Does it hurt?" I asked him.

"Not really." I pressed down a little. "Now?" The albino shook his head. Cupping the entire general area, I applied more pressure. I felt a flinch from the German. "It's there isn't t?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered. As I felt around, the platinum blonde's eyes were focused on my touches. The gentle nursing side of me kicked into action, and I found myself slowly tracing my hand over his ribs cage, searching for any serious damage. After a long pause, the question I've been trying to avoid returned.

"So, why is medical school a touchy subject to you?" he asked, looking up. I immediately felt my muscles tense up, and a pang of regret hit me.

"Um, I couldn't pay off my tuition, so by the time the second semester rolled around, they kicked me out." I confessed, trying to keep my emotions under control. My voice started to gradually soften as I said the sentence, a precaution I usually did to prevent tears. I bit my lip, waiting for Gilbert to make some kind of snide remark and make me feel worse.

The funny thing is, he didn't. There was a strange vibe from him. Not a cocky, smart alec vibe, but more like one a close friend had. Hm…I guess him spending time with me all the time did do something to our relationship…

"That's why you started robbing banks, isn't it?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips. A nervous laugh was my reply. "Heh, yeah. Robin had the same financial problems as me, so we buddied up and started breaking into banks and grabbing whatever we could. Of course, we were still kicked out of school because of a criminal record, but I think that's how our 'career' started." I noted, grinning slightly.

"You and that career thing." Gilbert, said, rolling his eyes. "Well it's what I do for a living isn't it? Therefore, I get to categorize it as my career." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

My fingers passed multiple areas on his body before another question from him arose. "How'd your family deal with it? You know, about medical school and the dramatic character change."

"Ah, I'm sure they were mad about me getting kicked out. And I'm positive they'd kicked me out of their house when they found out I was a criminal if I hadn't ran away before they could." I said in a low tone.

"You ran away?" Gilbert asked, a note of disbelief evident. "Ran away and lived with Robin when she moved out. Her family's more acceptable compared to my family. Robin moved out to spare her family that shame of having a crook as a daughter, and I just tagged along with her. Hence, me and her going everywhere and always being together. We've kind of became our own little family branched out from our actual families."

"Sounds rough." Gilbert commented. I shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. But what can you do?"

"So what do you think they're doing now? Your family, I mean." A long sigh escaped me at the thought of my family. "To tell you the truth, Gil, I don't really know. I'm sure my mom and dad would have shunned me from their memories because of all the 'dishonor' I've given the family, but I can't help but think about the younger half of my family."

"You have siblings?" Gilbert asked, again surprised by my background. A watery grin formed on my face. "Yeah. Two twin sisters. They were tiny little things when I ran away. I'm not sure if they remembered me all too well since I was never home, but I can't kill off the hope that they do. I was their big sister after all. I dunno…There's also the possibility of my family brainwashing them to make them forget all about their troublemaking sister so that they don't follow my footsteps. But, in my opinion, I think they were to good to do anything I did."

The thought of my baby sisters made a choking feeling start in my throat. I couldn't cry, but that feeling was getting stronger at the conversation progressed. I was done with the physical examination and was glad to find that I didn't break anything, so now I was idly tracing circles on Gilbert's skin.

The silence between us seemed to be the indicator that Gilbert was down with the questions. With my past unraveled and the German satisfied extracting my secrets, I couldn't help but wonder about his.

As I was absentmindedly tracing across Gilbert's chest, an action that he didn't object to, I noticed that he was scattered with scars. His rather pale complexion made them all pop out, dark marks over his chest and abdomen. With his fit body, I was starting to trace in-between each little grooves on his abdomen, another scar close to another one.

I didn't realized how awkward me feeling on him really was until the sudden thought hit me. The odd combination of a fit, smooth body with scars actually _appealed_ to me. It was kind of beautiful in a strange, eccentric way.

As the feeling began to register in my mind, I felt uncomfortable with what I was doing before. I pulled my hand away and rested it in my lap. Noticing how strangely I was acting, Gilbert sat up and glanced over at me. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just…Thinking."

"About what?"

"Your scars." Well, that wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, these? Ah, they aren't all so special." he said, glancing down and running a finger across a few. "Did you get all of them while you were a cop?" I asked him, slightly worried that the job of being a cop required Gilbert to get hurt so often.

"Nah. Some of these are from the dogs. They can get pretty rowdy at times, especially when they've been kept in their kennels for too long. Let them out, and they start playfully jumping on you. One thing leads to another, and hello new scar." he sighed.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"But you're not entirely wrong. I think I put myself in some dangerous situations at times as a cop. Ludwig says it's because I do things my way, and half the time, my way requires me to get a new injury. " he added, looking down at his body again.

"Do each of them have their own little story." I asked him, suddenly more interested.

"Yep. Ah, let's see. This one was from a guy who thought it was funny to throw sharp objects. Sliced right through my shirt." he said, pointing to a long scar on his side.

"This one's from a drunk in a bar. Had to break up a bar fight on my night off. Ended up tackling the guy to the ground, flipping a table in the process. Yeah, big mess afterward." A sudden giggle from me made him look up. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Haha, that reminds me of a fight Robin and I had in a tea shop back in England. Fell onto a table and got pinned down." A grin suddenly formed on Gilbert. "No way! How'd you get out of that one?"

"Kicked a tea cup in his direction and gave him a serious burn. Then he went mental and had to sword fight my way out."

"You two are crazy." Gilbert chuckled. "Yeah, we kinda are. So, you got anymore scars to show me?"

A smirk appeared on the German's expression. "One more that really has a good story to it. And I'm sure this one you'll like very well." A hand moved from the ground to his shoulder, and the fabric of his shirt moved to reveal a jagged scar right at his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. "It's my mark." I said.

"Yes ma'am. The most recent one out of the collection." he pointed out.

With one last look at the scar, Gilbert put his shirt on properly, and started to button it up again. "Of course, you know we're even now, Young." he added. "Even?" I quoted.

"You left a mark on me, and I left a mark on you." he explained, looking at my leg. A slight frown curved my lips down. "Oh…Right." Reaching for my pant leg, I pulled it up. A similar jagged line cut across my leg. Gilbert's mark.

"Don't worry. It'll make a great story to tell your kids." he assured. "Kids? Who said anything about kids?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Gilbert merely shrugged. "It could happen. You're still young aren't you?"

"Eh, I guess. I never really thought about starting a family though. Too many complications." I sighed. "Well, still. You never know." the albino repeated, glancing out into the city through the railing of the balcony. I followed his lead, and stared out as well.

Another content silence. This one was relatively short considering the fact that the glass door from my room slide open again, and a loud voice called out. "Gilbert? Where are you?" Well that's Ludwig.

"Gilbo! Where'd you go?" And of course, that's Robin. I guess they're ready to go.

"Oh crap!" I heard Gilbert say under his breath, getting up quickly. I watched as he ran inside quickly. "Ah, sorry. I kinda lost track of time." I heard him say.

"Doing what? Hanging with your girlfriend?" Ludwig accused bluntly. Robin's giggle followed closely behind the accusation. "Gilbert likes Kimmy~" she teased.

"Shut up! Gah, nothing's going on. I'll meet you in the car." With an awkward little side step, Gilbert walked across my room and out the door, heading straight down the hall to the elevator. His reaction made me remember what Alina said.

_"Maybe because he doesn't hate you like he said." _

Sure, Gilbert can be a bit of a jerk at times, but after this actual bonding talk with him outside, I don't think he's such a bad guy anymore. And…I'm being a major hypocrite right now, but maybe I don't hate Gilbert as much either…

**Robin's POV**

_"Mein Gott _you two! Why is it that _every_ time we come back you two are fighting?" Gilbert hissed, holding back Anica yet again. "Didn't I tell you to leave last time?" Ludwig added, holding Elizabeta back.

Heh, they came back again. Sitting in the police car like usual, Kimmy and I watched to fight unfold. I filled her in on who they were and stuff. She seemed to understand fairly quickly. "Elizabeta seems like a pretty nice girl." I stated, watching her. "I suppose she is when she isn't with Anica." Kimmy added.

"Yeah."

The struggling cops were getting tired quickly, but the fighters seemed full of energy still. Insults were exchanged in a very quick fashion, and I think I just picked up some new insults to use on people. I was lost taking mental notes when I felt a tug only shirt from Kimmy.

"Hmm?" I asked glancing over. "Robin, do you see anything besides Gilbert and Ludwig controlling Anica and Elizabeta?" Kimmy asked casually. Looking out the window, I glanced up and down the street. Nothing.

"I don't see anything." I told her. "Exactly." A smug look from Kimmy made me think about what she actually meant.

…OH!

"The coast is clear isn't it?" I asked with hushed excitement. She nodded. "Oh yeah. We're making a run for it, Greene." she stated, reaching for the door handle. "Wait! Are you sure you can run?" I asked, suddenly thinking of her leg.

"Yes. I'm sure I can. I kicked Gilbert earlier today, so I think I should be good." she said. She kicked-? I'll ask later.

"Okay. If you're sure. Go for it." The car door popped open, and Kimmy kicked it open as far as possible. Slipping out as discreetly as possible, we both made sure to keep our heads down until we were out of sight. Footsteps patting against the asphalt, we made a break for it.

Not stopping until we were positive Gilbo and Ludwig weren't chasing after us, we both ran a few blocks. Stopping at a convenience store at a corner, both of us rested against the warm brick wall. "That was probably the easiest escape ever." I panted.

"Haha, yeah." Kimmy agreed. I looked up and down the street. Seems like we're at a shopping center again.

"Aw fu-!" I heard Kimmy curse. Zipping my head back, I looked at her. "What?" The sight of Kimmy with her head in her hands made me suddenly nervous.

"I don't have my iPod." Kimmy groaned through her facepalm. It was like a smack in the face. "You've got to be kidding." She shook her head. "I wish I was…It must have slipped out of my pocket in the car or something." Kimmy said.

"Gah, great. So, are we going back to get it?" I asked her. "Of course we are! It's my baby, Robin! And besides, I don't want either of them snooping through my pictures." Kimmy noted, walking back in the direction we just came from. I sighed. "Okay. But we better be quick. They probably noticed we're gone already." I said.

"Yeah. It's getting dark though, so we should be fine. We're good at sneaking into things." Kimmy said.

So, I guess it's off to the police station we go~!

**-At the Station- **

"So, why are they completely segregated from the rest of the police force again?" Kimmy asked, looking around. "I don't know. I think Ludwig was trying to tell me once, but I wasn't listening." I told her.

"Ah. Okay. So where are their offices?" Kimmy asked. "Ludwig's is down that hall. Gilbert's should be the one right across from it." I described, trailing closely behind her. "Right. Okay, let's get this over with, Greene."

Walking down the dark hall, an eerie feeling hit both of us. "Is it just me, or does this remind you of a horror movie?" I asked Kimmy. "Oh, please don't say that." Kimmy whimpered. At the end of the hall, we finally reached Ludwig's office. Walking forward, I reached out and grabbed the handle. Locked.

"Ludwig's office is locked."

"Let's try Gilbert's then." Kimmy suggested, walking over to the neighboring room. I saw her reach out for the doorknob as well. Turning it, Kimmy was successful in opening to door. "Huh, I guess he's less cautious then Ludwig."

Flicking on the lights, both of us jumped with a horrible start. "_Guten tag, frauleins."_ Gilbert smirked, leaning against his desk. "Gah, you're such a creeper! I could have died!" I shouted, clutching my chest.

"That was one bad heart attack." Kimmy agreed. Looking up, I noticed a sleek device in Gilbert's hand. "Hey! Don't look through my iPod!" Kimmy snapped, whining like a little kid. "Why? You've got something on here I shouldn't see?" Gilbert teased.

"No, but you shouldn't be invading my privacy in the first place!"

"I'm sorry. You're in our custody now. You _have_ no privacy." Oohh...Burn.

Reluctantly accepting defeat, Kimmy huffed, crossing her arms. "Come on. Out to the cells." Gilbert commanded, motioning for us to go. Knowing that I knew the way, Gilbert expected me to go out first. Ugh, I guess I'm the leader than. With Kimmy following close behind me, I made my way out of the hall and into the room with the barren cell.

Gilbert cut in front of me and pulled out his keys to unlock the cell. Once the metal door was opened, Gilbert stepped to the side to allow us to walk through. Neither of us budged.

"Come on girls. Just go inside." We both shook our heads. "No thanks. I don't feel like being trapped in a cell today."

"Now come on. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"No."

Gilbert's frustrated sigh resonated, and the German leaned against the bars of the cell. I saw his crimson eyes glance from me to Kimmy and then to the clock. He had a conflicted expression on his features. His silence was hard to decoded. Kimmy and I exchanged glances that seemed to share some confusion. What was he thinking..?

We soon found the answer.

"Well, you know, I could always set you two free." Gilbert suggested slightly uncomfortably, as if it was a sacrifice to suggest this. And in all reality, it was.

Kimmy's eyes immediately lit up. "A-Are you serious?" Her surprise seemed to have made Gilbert blush. "Y-Yeah. I'm serious. Ludwig's out for the night to take Anica and Elizabeta home, and he won't be back until late in the night. So, you girls have some time to escape. There's a catch though."

Catch? Oh, I know this was too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" The albino's eyes suddenly softened. "You two need to come back to Germany to visit." Gilbert said, grinning shyly. I swear, he was looking straight at kimmy when he said that. *fangirl* It's romance in the air after all~! Yay~!

I knew I wasn't the one he was asking to make the promise, so just like him, I watched Kimmy. Biting her lip nervously, she nodded. "Okay. We'll come back."

"No. You have to promise you'll come back." Gilbert pressed. Aw, he's serious. This is adorable! Kimmy gave a weak smile. "Fine. I promise Robin and I will come back to visit."

"Good. Now go get your stuff. The sooner you're to of here, the better." I ran off immediately down the hall that we threw out stuff into. This night is just full of luck for us!

**Kimmy's POV**

"That's pretty brave of you to let us escape just like that. Won't Ludwig be mad?" I asked him, leaning against the wall. "Well, he doesn't know you two came back. So I should fine. Besides, it was partially his fault we lost you two before anyway. He can't blame me completely." Gilbert explained.

"Well that makes sense."

"Yeah. So where are you two headed now?" he asked.

"Not sure. Probably Spain since that's on our bucket list. And it's not too far from where we are. Then we're probably gonna go to Italy or something if Spain doesn't work out."

"Spain, huh? You'll find some pretty nice people down there."

"Oh really? You've been?" I inquired.

"You could say that~" A sudden crash from the hallway made both of us jump. Geez, today is just full of surprises!

"Uh oh. Uh, Kimmy?" Robin's voice called out. "Yes?"

"I dropped your bag. I think you're gonna have to repack. Some stuff fell out. Sorry~!" Oh great…I knew this was gonna happen. Groaning, I went into the hallway, and just like Robin said, all my stuff was on the ground. Picking things up and throwing them in my bag, Robin managed to get most of the things back into my bag. Of course, my OCD will cause me to repack, but that's fine. It doesn't take me that long anyway.

"Sorry about that." Robin apologized. "It's fine. Okay, that should be good. Thanks for the help." I thanked. Pulling on the suitcase, I dragged the entire bag and its contents back out to where Gilbert was. I'll have more space to pack here. Lugging the entire thing up, I placed it on the desk.

"Whoa. That's a mess." Gilbert commented, eyeing my pile of clothes. "I know. I gotta repack now. Shouldn't be too long." I said, grabbing a shirt and folding it quickly.

I could feel Gilbert watching me as I folded and refolded my clothing. "You girls are coming back, right?" Gilbert asked again.

"Yes, Gil. We're coming back. Why is that so important anyway?" I questioned. When an immediate reply didn't come from him, I looked up and saw Gilbert's minor embarrassed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…Kimmy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." The phrase came out a bit shaky. Huh, well this is a side of Gilbert I haven't seen before.

"Oh. Okay. What is it?"

There has never been a time in my life where the phrase "actions speak louder than words" meant so much to me. Expecting to hear words, I found myself accepting something much more meaningful.

Two warm hands were placed lightly over my own on both sides of my suitcase. The space between me and Gilbert created by the desk and suitcase only separated our bodies, but lips met with ease across the gap. The sudden gesture made my pulse skip. A cliche term, yes, but when you've been a sheltered virgin for about 23 years, the smallest motion of romance is enough to make your heart flutter. I'm lame, yes, but say that to my face and you'll have a bullet in your back in a split second. A good reason why I have never been made fun of for my lack of boyfriends. Except for Robin…She doesn't count though.

A shy, lingering kiss from Gilbert was something rather enjoyable actually. I guess him teasing me was a sign of affection. Kind of like little boys teasing girls. It's just an odd way of showing your feelings. I guess Gilbert's no different.

I felt his thumb brush gently against the back of my hand as he pulled away from the kiss. I could feel myself silently wishing he didn't pull away…Oh, all the cliche love feelings running through me right then.

Gently holding onto my hand, I could feel Gilbert get a bit tense. "So, yeah. I like you. I've heard you guys had that 'Nah, I'd never date a cop' thing, but I thought you and me got along pretty well. And…You know, I just wanted a chance."

*fangirl* He's so _cute!_

Immediate heat flushed to my cheeks. A rather dazed feeing overcame me, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Robin's fangirling figure waiting for me to seal the deal. With the albino nervously brushing his thumb over the top of my hand, it was hard to decline. Yeah, Gilbo's a total jerk at times, but when he's like this, it's kind of hard not to fall for it.

"Heh, never thought this would happen while we were on the run. Ah…Gee. How would this work?" I asked, looking at the ground as if the solution was there.

"Well, I didn't really expect an answer. I just wanted you to know before you took off. And that you'd come back for a visit a few times. Which you are right?" he asked again.

"Haha, yes, Gilbert. We're coming back."

"You better. Because if you don't in three months, I'll be calling Jones and telling him where you guys are headed. So you better come back." he threatened playfully. Okay, so I guess he did plan this out a bit better than I gave him credit for.

"No promises about the three months thing." I argued. "Ah, ah, ah. Three months. That's plenty of time for you girls to get settled in if you ever managed to outrun the cops."

My mouth was opened to object, but Robin intervened. "Just say okay! I wanna start heading towards Spain!"

Robin's reacting made me lose my seriousness. "Fine, fine. Three months. You have both of our words." The platinum blonde's grin returned. "Good. I'll help you pack. It's getting late, and I want you guys out before Ludwig or any of the other guys can spot you within city limits."

…

"Got everything?"

"Yep!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Who knew we'd meet someone who'd helped us escape like this? Kind of a miracle actually. With our bags in hand, Robin and I were ready to take off. Of course, I'll be missing this place. We're definitely going to have to come back soon.

"Alright girls, I guess it's about time you two get going."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything, Gilbo~!" Robin thanked, waving at the officer. "Again with that nickname…" Robin giggled at his response. "It's my pet name for you~"

"Of course. You two try to stay safe and out of trouble, okay?" Both of us agreed in unison. With some final words of protectiveness from the police officer, we were soon off out into the dark city.

One final look back at the police station was my last glimpse of the area. I soon found myself running behind Robin straight out of city limits.

"Hehe~! Kimmy's got a boyfriend after all~ Never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh hush. We aren't together, Robin."

"But you guys will be soon~! If you know, this whole mess blows over…"

"Yeah. _If._"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I still say you'll be with him in no time. Such an adorable couple~"

"I get it. Let's just get out of here before sun rise. We should at least try to get out of Berlin."

"Yes ma'am."

Well, Germany, looks like it's our time to say _Auf Wiedersehen~!_ Spain, here we come~!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Another romance chapter in OTR~ now you guys know why the characters are Prussia and Spain. Guess who Spain's gonna go to :P Well, I can't make any promises about the next chapter. I'm entering high school, and apparently the school's like "college on crack". So yeah...I'm scared. But I'll try to work in some time for your guys ^-^ After all, writing is my way of taking a break from hectic school life. So, I guess I'll see you all soon~! And feel free to send me a PM if you wanna ask about Chapter 25's progress. I won't mind ^.^ So~! I guess that's it, dearies! Until next time! Thanks you reading :)


	25. The Red Police: Madrid

**A/N- **And here I am back again dearies! After being MIA for months (it's been months hasn't it o.o), I'm back with a chapter! This one kind of took some time to complete because I've been caught up in school work and I've lost my creative flow for some time :/ But it's here now for you all to enjoy! It's not as smooth as I would have liked,, but hey, it's better than nothing right? :)

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia~!**

****Enjoy, loves ^.^

(P.S: The Spanish I used in here is from Google Translator, so if anyone knows the real legit way to phrase the things that are said in this chapter, please send me a message and I'll happily change it! That goes for any chapter actually. I might be aiming towards authenticity now :P I love this multicultural fanbase :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Robin's POV**

**"**Espana~! ASDFGHJKL~!"

"How do you even spell that..?"

"Doesn't matter! We're in Spain!"

The music, the people, the food! It's all so much for me to take in! And now that we're finally here, I'm just…ACK!

"Dude, you look like you're gonna pass out. Calm down." Kimmy teased. "I can't! There are so many pretty people here! And the food smells delicious and I'm just…I can't even…"

"Haha, alright, alright. I get it. Let's go find a place to crash and then we can go around explore the city." An excited squeal was my reply, and in a matter of seconds, Kimmy and I were speeding down the streets of Madrid, arms hooked and a smile on our faces.

The fast pace of the city brought life to everything around it, and even with the hardships that this place has been experiencing, Spain is still beautiful.

"So, what's your first goal in Spain?"

"Find a pretty boy."

"Of course…" Kimmy sighed, a slight roll of the eyes evident. "Hey. You have someone. If that's the case, I get someone special too."

"It was one kiss. He wanted a chance. We never said anything about us being an actual couple." Kimmy blushed. "Doesn't matter. You found romance while we were on the run. It still counts."

"You had a date with a cop before. _And_ you kissed him too! So you're one to talk, Robin." she argued back.

"Hush! That was only because that was a way for us to escape! Your kiss with GIlbert was entirely out of free wil! No catch or anything!"

"Can we move on from that now? I'm starting to regret telling you…"

"I would have found out anyway. I know _everything_." I emphasized, my voice hitting a whimsical note. "Haha, Robin you creeper."

"Hey, now. It's not my fault I'm-" A low growl from my stomach interrupted me. (o.o) That was really loud. "Looks like someone's hungry. " Kimmy grinned, nudging me in the tummy.

"Shut up. Let's just go find a hotel." I insisted, taking the lead. "Yes ma'am." Kimmy agreed, walking beside me.

…

_"Aquí está su archivo. Disfrute de su estancia!"_ the polite lady at the front desk dismissed.

"_Gracias. __Qué tenga un buen día." _I smiled, taking the key from her manicured hand. Ah, the Spanish language. Such a beautiful language. Now, Francis might argue different, but whatever. :P

"You finally get a chance to brush up on your Spanish skills, huh?" Kimmy asked, noticing the glee that I was emitting. "Of course! You have no idea how much more fun it is to talk to Spanish people in Spain than Spanish people in the United States."

"Well, that, and I'm pretty sure the people that we went to high school with used Spanglish."

"Exactly. It's pure here. And it's so beautiful…" I fangirled. "Haha, you're so happy here. Hey, what room are we in?"

"Uhm. I think it's on the third floor. Room 225?" I guessed, turning the key around to get a better look. Yep. 225. Let's go, _amiga_."

"Haha, okay, Robin."

…

"Okay, our stuff is safe and sound in our room. Where should we go now?" I asked, skipping down the steps of the hotel, catching up with the leading Asian. "Well first off, we need some food in our belly. After that, we can go sight seeing or something?" Kimmy suggested.

"And..?" A playful sigh slipped through Kimmy's lips. "And then we can go scope out a pretty Spanish boy for you."

"Perfect~! Let's get going!" I urged, slinging my arm around Kimmy's shoulder, dragging her forward. Two gigging tourists making their way to the heart of the city for lunch was certainly a sight to see for the locals, but a faint smile was evident on their lips as well.

As Kimmy and I made our way to Downtown Madrid, the sights and smells began to gradually intensify. My mouth started to water at the sight of the multitude of restaurants. I could tell Kimmy was starving as well, sharing the same feeling of hunger as me.

"Does anything look good to you?" Kimmy asked, scanning around the block. "Everything." I stated plainly. "Let me rephrase that. Does anything look good and won't bust our budget?"

"Eh, they're going through a rough economy. It's hard to say."

"Hmm…I'm sure we can go over for a day or two. We still have a lot of emergency money to exchange. And er, I still have British and German money at the bottom of my purse."

"Hmm…Maybe we can get something for those."

"They're kind of pretty though. Interesting designs."

"Well then, keep one for yourself and we'll exchange the rest or something. Oh my gosh Kimmy look over there!" I squealed.

"What?" Kimmy asked, spinning around. Seeing as how she was totally off, I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her the right direction. "Up ahead." I commanded. The small Asian glanced up and immediately caught sight of what I was trying to show her.

"Oh…" she said, looking up at the building standing in front of us. An elaborate sign with a matador on the edge stared back down at us. In big letters, the words "_El Toro Rojo_" stood. Moving our gaze away from the sign, we looked down at the front entrance. A sign in the window read "_I.D se requiere", _the bold print unmistakable. All of the elements added up, and we both knew exactly what we were standing in front of.

"A club." Kimmy announced.

"That's right. You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ah…For once, no." Cue a record screech. "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"Robin, I don't think it's a good idea for us to go clubbing just yet."

"And why is that, Kimmy?"

"Well, dear Robin. The whole world is on the hunt for us still. The last country was just a fluke. I'm pretty sure we won't be that lucky anymore." Kimmy noted.

"But we've been able to go out anywhere else. Why not here?" I pressed.

"I just have a feeling. Maybe later on, but not right now."

Glancing up at the building in front of me, I scanned the premises. The building was just promising a good time on the inside. Disappointment began to flood through me, but just before the feeling could bring down my mood, another one interfered. I feel a mischievous plan coming on~

"Ah, fine. We can go another day. Let's just go eat right now." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"And then we'll search out a pretty boy for you." Kimmy grinned. "Yesh~ _Vamos, chica!" _I cheered. And off we went. Two giggling girls making their way through the streets of Madrid. What could be better?

As we skipped through the streets, we started to attract some attention from the locals (nothing too unusual there). Smiles from the elders showed how they approved the good time we were having in Spain. Grins from the rest of the citizens showed how much they welcomed tourists. And a smile from that cute Spanish boy across the street made me silently fangirl.

It was just a glimpse, an accidentally glimpse to be honest. I just lifted my head up and all of a sudden, I met a pair of green eyes. The sight of them made my heart skip a little, as cliche at that sounds.

The gentleman seemed to have noticed me, and after exchanging glances with his friends behind him, his grin grew. A blush crept up on my cheeks when I concluded that they could only be talking about me. Just when I was starting to feel self conscious about myself, a tug on my arm made me change my focus.

"Hey, you alright?" Kimmy asked, a concerned look on her face. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I replied, glancing back up. A slight feeling of disappointment hit me when I saw that those greens eyes and everything with them left.

"Okay, if you say so. I was just saying that I think I found the perfect restaurant over there." The thought of food brought back a wave of glee in me. "Food!" I cheered, dragging Kimmy forward suddenly. Giggles could be heard from the Asian.

"That's the spirit!"

…

"Gah, I'm so full." Kimmy groaned, rolling on her bed. "Food. So good." I agreed, curling up in a chair.

So, we've been pigging out for the last few hours or so, buying street food and sampling some restaurants around here. Guh, maybe we should had spaced these visits out. I think I'm gonna bust.

"Well, that was a good day. Too bad we spent most of it eating and not looking." Kimmy pointed out.

"Ah, I wouldn't say it was a total bust. We did have a very good time." And I have an opportunity tonight~

"True."

A content silence came between us as we both tried to settle our stomachs. The day slowly came to a close, and out of the large sliding window that separated us from the balcony, a colorful sunset could be seen. As the sun made its way down to the horizon, I noticed that Kimmy became very silent and still. Her slowed breathing signified that she had drifted off into sleep.

I couldn't help but grin at the sight of her sleeping. This unplanned incident only made my plan progress smoother. Oh yes. I'm definitely going to have fun tonight.

Like a rebellious teenager, I began to quietly walk around the room, grabbing my things and pulling them aside away from Kimmy. Rummaging through, I found at the bottom of my bag clothes that fit my occasion perfectly. I slipped into the bathroom, and after stripping off my casual clothes, I was ready for a night out on the town.

Reaching for my phone, one glimpse out the window signified that my timing was spot on. I made sure that Kimmy was still knocked out, and as quietly as I could, I slipped out of the hotel room. _El Toro Rojo, _here I come.

…

The steady beat of the music inside kept out the noise from the streets. The smooth sounds seemed to connect with everyone on the dance floor, bringing them all close together. On the other side of the dance floor, a couple sat at the bar, empty glasses sitting in front of them. Laughter from the misses made the gentleman smile, his features clearly showing his upbeat mood. The whole night couldn't have gone any better.

As the current song came to a close, the next song faded in. In an uncanny manner, the beat of this piece seemed to have match the Spaniard's seductive mood. As couples began to rush to the dance floor and intimately bond, the gentleman remained in his seat, another act of intimacy in the back of his mind.

As she watched the couples run off, the misses didn't notice a look of lust and want in those green eyes in front of her. It wasn't until she felt a gentle touch on her leg did she turn back to face her partner.. In a movement as swift as the Frenchman's from before, the Spaniard leaned in, cupping his hand gently on the side of her face, thumb stroking the sensitive skin.

A grin splayed over her lips as his lips made contact with hers. Hooking her arms around his neck, she openly accepted his move. In a tacit offer, the Spaniard slowly ran his hand up higher on her leg, stopping at the edge of her skirt. Breaking the kiss to glance down, she didn't take long to get to message. One last kiss signified her agreement.

With a triumphant smirk, the Spaniard pulled her into his arms, possessively wrapping his arm around her. She grabbed her purse and did the same, her arm positioned around his waist. The two made their way across the dance floor and out of the club out into the open air.

They had the night all to themselves~

**Translations:**

_**Aquí está su archivo. Disfrute de su estancia!- **Here's your key. Enjoy your stay!_

_**_Gracias. _**_**Qué tenga un buen día.-** Thanks. Have a nice day.__

__**_El Toro_**_** Rojo**- The Red Bull_  
><em>_

___**_I.D se requiere- _**__ID is required  
><em>

__**Vamos, chica!**- Let's go, girl!__

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Any inferences? ;) Haha, thanks for reading you guys. And I'm actually surprised how some of you just randomly found my story and stuck with it. That really makes me smiles when I see others enjoying my story :) And when you guys leave me reviews? The best feeling ever! So I apologize you guys can't get updates as regularly as you all would like, but rest assured, I won't give this story up! So Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for the love ^.^ Don't forget about the translation help you guys! Until next time~!


End file.
